Yo sobreviví
by Sakurimake
Summary: Kai era una enfermera del hospital donde comenzó toda la infección, acaba huyendo de allí con Rick Grimes, al separarse de el tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir. Una niña que no sabe matar sino curar tendrá que aprender que a veces una cosa no existe sin la otra y que para sobrevivir necesitará las dos. (Daryl/OC)
1. Capitulo 1: I lived

Muy buenas, si aquí estoy de nuevo. Si, soy un culo inquieto, pero tengo un nuevo vicio. TWD. Este es el cuarto fanfic que escribo de esta maravillosa serie y el primero que me decido a subir. Ayer se me corrompió el archivo y conseguí recuperar por lo menos cinco capítulos, así que lo tomé como una señal del karma y decidí subirlo. Llevo un año viciadisima con esta serie y solo va en aumento así que os aseguro que subiré tres o cuatro primero capítulos más deprisa que son lo que llevo escrito, pero seguiré escribiendo seguro.  
En fin, solo quiero deciros para empezar que es un Daryl/OC eso tiene sentido porque: para mi en la serie no hay un personaje que case con el. Es un tío muy difícil y por mucho que me gusten los Daryl/Carol o Daryl/Beth en el fondo no tienen sentido para mi (si lo se, soy retrasada) así que aunque no me gusta introducir un personaje externo en una serie ya hecha en esta vi que para mi tenía sentido.  
Muchas gracias por empezar a leer :D espero que os guste.

Es curioso como recuerdas la música para eventos tantos buenos como malos, Kailani la recordaba, era de esas personas a las que se le quedaba una melodía grabada en la cabeza durante horas, incluso durmiendo.

En ese momento sonaba "I lived" de Onerepublic cuando su padre la había despertado con la radio fuerte. Maldijo en voz alta al ver la hora en su móvil.

Aquella mañana todo había empezado mal, su despertador se había roto, una reliquia, tuvo que salir corriendo de casa comiéndose una manzana ácida y se le cayó un empaste. Pasó todo el camino al hospital maldiciendo. Fue directamente a la unidad de maxilofacial, iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de lo revoltoso que estaba todo el mundo.

-Jhon -llamó a un hombre mayor con una bata blanca- ¿Que pasa hoy?

El hombre de facciones amables y bigote la metió en la sala de curas y cerró la puerta.

-La mitad de la planta se a puesto enferma -suspiró sudoroso- algún tipo de virus, en microbiología no saben que es, pero mis pacientes se están poniendo violentos.

La chica levantó las cejas sorprendida, se recogió el pelo rojizo en una coleta alta y le expuso su problema dental. El hombre la sentó en una silla y encendió una luz.

Con la rapidez que caracteriza a alguien experto en poco más de media hora volvía a tener su empaste perfectamente colocado.

-Tienes las demás muelas perfectas -resumió quitándose los guantes- ¿Hoy no trabajas?

-Iba de camino -respondió enjuagándose la boca con un vaso de plástico.

El hombre le colocó una mano sobre el hombro con cariño, se conocían desde hace años.

-Lleva mucho cuidado, esto tiene pinta de pandemia -en su frente se formaban unas arrugas de preocupación que la persiguieron mientras subía por el ascensor. ¿Era tan grave?

Llegó a la unidad de traumatología, se había empeñado en pasar un año por cada planta cuando se graduó, su curiosidad la llevaba a querer aprenderlo todo, pero trauma era su niña bonita, cada día un caso nuevo, directamente enlazado con urgencias, adrenalina, siempre llegaba con una sonrisa a su trabajo, lo cual era para ella un privilegio.

Al llegar había una sola enfermera en el puesto, Karen, parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Kai! -exclamó aliviada- Gracias a Dios. No ha venido nadie más, estoy sola y esto es un caos.

Sus pupilas marrones parecían muy brillantes como si tuviera fiebre. La chica ni se cambió de ropa, no le dio tiempo, un enfermo salió de su habitación arrastrando el gotero que chorreaba por el suelo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y un liquido negro le caía de la boca.

Aquello era nuevo.

-No puede ser... -dijo su compañera en un hilo de voz- estaba muerto... llamé a la morgue para que se lo llevaran hace media hora. Yo misma comprobé las constantes, su corazón no latía.

Kai se quitó la chaqueta confundida, una señora, familiar de la cama de al lado salió a su encuentro, preguntándole si estaba bien y entonces el enfermo se precipitó sobre ella.

Clavó sus dientes sin piedad en su cuello mientras ella gritaba agónica. Un gran chorro de sangre le salpicó el pijama y la cara, el hombre no daba muestras de saber que hacía.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Kai corriendo hacia el, con un leve golpe bajo la mandíbula consiguió que la soltara, había sangre por todo el pasillo- ¡Karen! ¡Gasas!

Forcejeando llevó al hombre de vuelta a su cama y consiguió amarrarlo, gruñía y se revolvía como un animal. Tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, blanquecinas, sacó su estetoscopio y lo colocó encima de su pecho. Esperó.

Era imposible, su corazón no latía. Pero estaba allí, moviéndose, forcejeando.

Se apartó asustada se la cama y salió de nuevo al pasillo, la mujer estaba en la sala de curas con Karen, que utilizaba vendas para parar la hemorragia.

-No se detiene -gimió- llama a algún médico.

La chica salió al control y descolgó el teléfono, no había linea.

-Karen no hay linea, voy al otro ala a ver si puedo conseguir ayuda -soltó rápidamente y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Cuando se asomó al ala izquierda se quedó de piedra, un enfermero estaba en el suelo, inclinado sobre otra persona, metía las manos en su estómago y mordía sin piedad lo que encontraba dentro. Se le revolvió el estómago y se dio la vuelta asustada. Tenían que salir de allí.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó, su hermana no se lo cogía después de unos intentos, tampoco su padre.

Volvió a la sala de curas, Karen estaba sentada en una silla abatida.

La mujer yacía muerta sobre la camilla.

-Karen -habló suavemente- hay que salir de aquí. Esto es una pesadilla.

-¿Que dices?

De pronto la mujer se la camilla emitió un leve sonido, como un gruñido y levantó una mano.

-Es imposible... -murmuró su compañera.

Al momento tras ella aparecieron más personas en el pasillo, todas infectadas, Kai cerró las dos puertas con el pestillo mientras la mujer se levantaba de la camilla.

La empujó lejos, dudando que hacer, estaba muerta, lo sabía, pero entonces ¿porque narices estaba andando hacia ella?

Se quedó acorralada contra la estantería de curas, posó las manos atrás y encontró algo, levantó unas tijeras cuando la tenía a centímetros y las clavó en su sien.

Entonces cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse.

-¿Que has echo? -preguntó la mujer a su lado.

-¡Ya estaba muerta! -exclamó ella presa del pánico- Esto es una pesadilla... tenemos que salir de aquí.

Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, si aquel virus se esparcía tan de prisa necesitaban salir del hospital y necesitaban todas las medicinas y vendas que pudieran cargar por si ocurrían más accidentes o podían ayudar a alguien más.

Agarró un saco de la ropa y empezó a meter gasas estériles, guantes, todas las medicinas, tubos de intubación, sueros, arrasó con la estantería y se lo colgó a la espalda por encima de su chaqueta.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó Karen temblando. La chica estaba vendando varios bisturís para utilizarlos como arma.

-Yo voy a salir de aquí -respondió decidida.

-Pero... seguro que vendrán a ayudarnos -respondió la mujer, estaba llorando- el ejercito o... la policía...

-Mira haz lo que quieras, pero si esperamos más lo más seguro es que todo el mundo esté infectado ya.

Con un bisturí a cada mano abrió la puerta y derribó rápidamente a los pacientes, cuando echó a correr por el pasillo la oyó correr tras ella.

Cerraron las puertas del ala, tuvieron que entrar al otro ala, donde había más pacientes en coma o en la cama. Todo era un desastre, había mil cosas tiradas en el pasillo.

Un hombre con camisón salió de una de las habitaciones con un suero puesto, parecía desorientado, llevaba el pelo rizado y una barba de varios días.

Levantó el bisturí pero se detuvo.

-¿Que esta pasando? -preguntó el.

Karen se apresuró a quitarle el suero, el parecía estar bien así que tiró de su brazo hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia.

-Hay algún tipo de virus -dijo Kai yendo delante, su afán de supervivencia era demasiado grande- los muertos se levantan.

Bajaron los cinco pisos por la escalera de emergencia y cuando se asomaron por uno de los huecos se quedaron de piedra, la ciudad estaba infestada, había edificios ardiendo que nadie trataba de apagar, se oían gritos, sirenas y cristales rotos.

-Mi coche esta en el aparcamiento -señaló su compañera.

-Vamos, yo tengo mi moto -respondió.

-Me llamo Rick Grimes-dijo el hombre de pronto.

-Rick -dijo Kai sin mirarlo- Yo soy Kai, ella es Karen, somos enfermeras de aquí.

Llegaron al suelo despejado, aún había varias personas corriendo por la calle, siendo perseguidas por esas cosas. Se apresuraron a entrar al aparcamiento cuando de entre dos coches salió algo, de pronto la otra enfermera gritó. Al girarse la encontró debatiéndose, uno de esos seres le estaba mordiendo el brazo. La chica levantó la mano hacia ella pero Rick tiró de ella para seguir corriendo.

Encontraron su moto y ella rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró las llaves, le dio a el sus armas improvisadas para que se colocara detrás y encendió el motor, que pareció ser como una antorcha en la oscuridad para esas cosas. Tras dar un par de vueltas esquivándolos por el aparcamiento consiguieron salir.

La ciudad estaba desierta de personas, solo caminaba muerte.

-¿Donde vives? -preguntó antes de poner rumbo.

-A las afueras, en Jokestone -respondió. La chica movió el puño de su Triumph Scrambler que rugió bajo ella y puso rumbo.

Media hora después llegaron a una casita blanca de dos pisos. Mientras entraban a toda prisa Rick llamaba a su mujer Lori y a su hijo Carl, todo estaba revuelto pero no los encontraron.

Ella volvió a llamar a su hermana y a su padre, no encontró señal.

-No están aquí -dijo el hombre- dame un momento que me busque algo de ropa.

La chica revolvió la casa buscando comida, encontró varias latas que podrían utilizar.

-Tengo que ir a Atlanta -dijo el hombre, bajó con uniforme de Sheriff y una gran bolsa con más ropa- mi mujer y mi hijo habrán ido hacia allí.

-Yo tengo que ir a casa -dijo ella nerviosa, no sabía nada de su padre.

De pronto escucharon el rugido de su moto, se alejaba. La chica corrió a la puerta, dos hombres se llevaban su moto. Maldijo dando un golpe con su bota al marco de la puerta. Todo lo que tenían era un puto recurso natural que querían los demás. Su moto, la niña de sus ojos.

-Joder...

-Tengo un coche -dijo Rick- te llevo.

Subieron al viejo vehículo que tenía en el garaje y volvieron a la carretera, estaban a una hora de distancia y por suerte no hubo contratiempos.

Vivía con su padre en la casa donde se había criado, una pequeña casa de dos plantas vieja pero con buen espacio.

Su madre había muerto años atrás de un cáncer y su padre nunca lo había superado.

Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Papa! -gritó ella recorriendo el salón, estaba desordenado.

Escucharon unos pasos venir de la cocina y cuando ella alzó la vista Rick la sujetó. Su padre caminaba lentamente, tambaleándose, sus ojos no la miraban, eran de colores extraños, al igual que su sonrisa, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y manchada de sangre, el hombre tenía los brazos llenos de mordiscos.

La chica se quedó parada delante de el, sin poder moverse, conteniendo la respiración. Habría jurado que lo salvaría, habría jurado que todo iría bien pero...

El hombre se avalanzó sobre ella y no opuso resistencia, cuando cayó al suelo encima de ella ya estaba muerto. Rick le había disparado.

Lo apartó cansada.

-Lo siento Kai... -dijo el hombre ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica subió al piso superior, su hermana no estaba, ni sus sobrinas, se llevó una mano al pecho con ansiedad, no habían vuelto. Estaban vivas, ¿verdad?

Volvió a bajar más calmada, pero tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago. Se sentó en el sillón tratando de averiguar lo que podía hacer.

-Quiero ir a Atlanta -repitió Rick despacio- mi mujer y mi hijo habrán ido al centro de control de enfermedades. Ven conmigo.

La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza, necesitaba un tiempo de duelo, un momento para parar, procesarlo todo y pensar, no podía echar a correr sin más.

-Tengo que quedarme un poco.

-Tienes que sobrevivir -dijo cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros. Se preocupaba por ella, parecía una niña asustada.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana -resolvió más tensa- se fue ayer y parece que aún no a vuelto...

El hombre se apartó de ella asintiendo, el también tenía que buscar a su familia. La miró durante unos segundos, lo había ayudado a salir del hospital, se sentía muy agradecido y protector con ella.

De su bolsillo sacó su segundo revolver del par que tenía para trabajar y se lo tendió.

-No se disparar -respondió retirando las manos.

-Más te vale aprender -soltó colocándoselo en la mano- Trataré de encontrar a mi familia y nos iremos al centro de control de enfermedades, si todo falla nos vemos allí.

Mientras asentía sentía como si un abismo de abriera ante ella, estaba sola. Iba a tener que sobrevivir a aquel apocalipsis sola. Rick salió por la puerta dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Durante un momento estuvo tentada a salir tras el, a pedirle que la protegiera.

Se quedó sentada escuchando el silencio, ese silencio que significa que algo no va bien, se estremeció mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

¿Que taaaal? Si ya lo se, los comienzos suelen ser lentos, tediosos y muy normalitos. Lo que penseis me gustaría mucho que me lo comentarais por aquí, al ser mi primera historia de TWD no estoy muy segura de nada. Un saludo y que Daryl os caliente por las noches!


	2. Capitulo 2: El robo

**Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, la cosa va avanzando un poquito :D**

* * *

Enterró a su padre, tardó toda la tarde en cavar el hoyo y la luna estaba sobre ella cuando terminó de poner tierra encima. Entró en la casa silenciosa en la oscuridad, temerosa de hacer cualquier ruido o encender alguna luz.

Durmió pocas horas, despertándose por cada ruido y con la pistola bajo la almohada.

Por la mañana se duchó a conciencia y empezó a empaquetar, necesitaba meter todo lo que necesitaba en una sola mochila, eso reducía mucho sus opciones.

Aquella dichosa canción seguía en su cabeza, pero en ese momento en lugar de "yo viví" era más bien un "yo sobreviví..."

Abrió su vieja bolsa de deporte y metió dentro unos pantalones largos, unos cortos, varias camisetas y un sueter fino, ropa interior y una linterna.

Sacó todas las latas de comida que su padre tenía en la despensa y consiguió apilarlas encima de la ropa, vació el contenido del botiquín en el saco del hospital y entonces se vistió.

Pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y chaqueta, se caló una gorra vieja y comprobó que el coche de su padre tuviera gasolina.

A media mañana llegó a la zona de la ciudad donde vivía el novio de su hermana, varias calles estaban cortadas, no dejaba de pensar en su padre, nunca habían tenido una buena relación y no se perdonaría no haberse despedido. Las calles estaban tan silenciosas que le dio un escalofrío.

Cuando llegó al edificio se encontró una pila de muros quemados y cenizas. El edificio había ardido hasta los cimientos.

Bajó del coche a toda prisa, necesitaba ver aquel lugar de cerca, con la respiración agitada se adentró a lo que quedaba del recibidor para descubrir varios cadáveres calcinados. Pisó los cascotes y los cristales rotos sin pudor.

Miró donde solían estar las escaleras, no tenía otro plan, otra salida.

Se sentó al volante un momento tratando de contener las nauseas, no quería llorar, quería pensar que su hermana y sus sobrinas habían salido de allí deprisa que habían ido a casa de su padre y que se habían marchado después.

De pronto un golpe en el cristal la hizo dar un agudo chillido, lo que antes era una persona la miraba restregando sus manos en el cristal. Arrancó a toda prisa, la estaban rodeando. Salió de la calle deprisa, pero no sabía donde ir, no podía volver a la casa, allí no le quedaba nada, solo podía intentar buscar a su hermana en Atlanta, pero primero tenía que abastecerse, necesitaba agua y armas.

Era muy extraño comparar sus pensamientos, el día anterior a aquella hora solo habría deseado salir pronto del trabajo para poder ir al cine o llevar a sus sobrinas de compras. Ahora el dinero no valía nada, solo era leña para un fuego.

No valía para nada, ¿como iba ella a sobrevivir a todo aquello?

El miedo que experimentaba no era nada que hubiera sentido antes, no era un miedo a suspender un examen o a que un amigo se enfadara, era miedo a morir, miedo a convertirse en una de esas cosas.

Cuando llegó al Wallmart más cercano estaba cansada de estar tan alerta, pero no podía parar.

Con el revolver en la mano temblorosa atravesó los pasillos desiertos, su cerebro iba a todo velocidad, pensaba en armas para defenderse, pero ¿Y si se quedaba sin comida? ¿Tendría que recurrir a cazar?

Llegó al pasillo que quería, faltaban muchos rifles, pero ella solo necesitaba uno, cogió uno moderno, negro y metálico, miró la etiqueta para identificar las balas que necesitaba y saltó tras el mostrador. Se sorprendió al encontrar un par de pistolas que también echó a su mochila junto a todas las cajas de balas que encontró.

A su derecha estaban los artículos de caza y decidió que no perdería nada en echar un vistazo.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo caminó con el rifle en la mano, había cajas por el suelo, todo estaba echo un desastre.

Recogió varios royos de cable de plástico transparente junto a dos cuchillos de caza con sus respectivas fundas. En una vitrina encontró un arco negro de forma extraña y varias flechas esparcidas por encima. En una esquina había una pequeña tienda de campaña que también se colgó a la espalda junto a un royo de cuerda gruesa.

Si pensaba cazar algo en la distancia ese era su aparato, silencioso y letal. Se estremeció de nuevo.

Lo cogió sorprendida por su poco peso, ya iba muy cargada y el sol empezaba a bajar, no quería quedarse allí por nada del mundo. Al pasar por una de las cajas cogió varios mecheros y dos paquetes de velas grandes.

Entonces oyó las voces, un grupo de hombres había entrado tras ella.

La chica caminó lo más deprisa posible hacia el almacén y cerró la puerta con sigilo. Podía escuchar perfectamente las voces tras ella. Pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Mierda, se lo han llevado todo, ni una misera pipa...

-Registra tras el mostrador -le respondió una segunda voz.

Cuando la chica dejó de respirar aterrada escuchó un disparo, cayó sentada con el corazón martilleándole en la sien, después oyó dos disparos más y una voz nueva.  
-Iban a adelantarnos, hijos de puta...

-Miraré en el almacén -le respondió una voz.

La muchacha se levantó corriendo y atravesó los pasillos como una bala, pasó varios caminantes que apenas repararon en ella y buscó, tenía que haber una persiana de metal por donde cargaban los camiones.

Había una luz en el suelo y suspiró aliviada al ver que la persiana estaba levantada un par de palmos.

Se tiró de boca con las manos cargadas con el rifle justo cuando los escuchó.

-¡Hay alguien! -gritó uno.

Un escalofrío la estremeció, se obligó a mirar hacia delante y arrastrarse hasta caer al otro lado.

-¡Cógela!

Escuchó varios disparos tras ella, agachó la cabeza y apretó el paso, mientras giraba la esquina metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó las llaves del coche. Prácticamente se lanzó dentro del coche con la mochila a la espalda, arrancó con manos temblorosas, movió el coche para darle la vuelta y cuando aceleraba para salir de allí escuchó otro disparo, la luna de detrás explotó en mil trozos. Kai soltó un grito aterrorizada mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo y no levantó el pie hasta media hora después.

En cada calle de los suburbios veía algo nuevo, casas en llamas, grupos de gente desvalijando lo que quedaba.

Se dio cuenta de que los barrios no eran seguros, se desvió a carreteras secundarias, comarcales donde no habían ni farolas.

Después de gastar toda la gasolina del vehículo tuvo que dejarlo en la cuneta. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que se dirigía a Atlanta, cogió sus cosas y echó a andar.

Pasó una semana acampando en el bosque, apenas dormía, despertaba aterrada con el roce de alguna ardilla en su tienda y dormía con algún cuchillo en la mano.

Al octavo día de vagar encontró una casucha de madera vieja tras un sendero y con el cuchillo en mano decidió controlar que estuviera vacía. Dejó sus cosas frotándose los hombros con fuerza, lo que llevaba pesaba demasiado.

Cerró la puerta tras ella corriendo, cerró las cortinas y disfrutó del silencio, era una pequeña cabaña de cazadores, solamente había un viejo sofá unas sillas y una pequeña chimenea. En la otra habitación había un baño sin ventana, cosa que agradeció.

Por primera vez consiguió dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

 **A veces dejo capitulos un poco mas largos o mas cortos, pero quiero darles un final y un principio, no cortarlos de cualquier manera. Gracias por leer y que Daryl os cace muchas ardillas para comer! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3: El paleto

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, empieza lo bueno, puede ser que os deje canciones para que os meta un poco en el ambiente de caza capitulo, para que las pongáis en ciertas situaciones, soy incapaz de escribir sin música y muchas veces me inspira.**

Por la mañana se levantó y se cambio de ropa después de comer algo, estaba guardando sus cosas cuando escuchó pisadas y el arrastar de algo pesado.

Se asomó levemente por la ventana cuando vio a dos hombres, caminaban tirando de una motocicleta. Su motocicleta.

¿Estaría bien matarlos desprevenidos? Por sus venas corría el ansia de venganza. Cerró el puño y agudizó el oído.

-...si estaba buena si, pero a ti te gusta más la rubia -decía uno, parecía mayor. De pelo corto y canoso.

El otro hombre visiblemente más joven solo soltó un gruñido y una leve risa.

-Me gusta más esta -respondió mirando con cariño la moto- pero no le queda gasolina...

Aquello hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, sus músculos clamaban por dispararles a ambos.

Cargó el rifle sin siquiera mirarlo, los siguió con la mirada y después de que giraran por un recodo les vio adentrarse por un sendero entre los árboles.

Dejó sus cosas en la cabaña, solamente llevó el rifle un cuchillo y el revolver. Iba a recuperar su transporte y si no les gustaba la idea la cosa acabaría mal.

Se adentró en los árboles lo más sigilosa que pudo, tratando de no pisar hojas secas, nunca había matado a nadie, se había peleado con otras chicas en el instituto, tirones de pelo y arañazos pero sabía defenderse, no dudaría en apretar el gatillo si se veía en problemas.

Entonces su mente se quedó en blanco, la risa de un par de niños la dejaron traspuesta. Se escondió tras un árbol y vigiló.

Era un campamento, había varias tiendas de campaña, una gran caravana y los rodeaban cuerdas con latas atadas para escuchar si alguien se acercaba.

Había mujeres y niños. Maldijo en su interior, no eran muchos, pero si los suficientes para que la abatieran en seguida.

No era tonta, entrar a plena luz del día sería un suicidio. Volvió a la cabaña y se atrincheró bien en ella, esperaría al anochecer para entrar silenciosamente y se marcharía con la motocicleta antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Tuvo que esperar a la noche siguiente, puesto que aquella la pasaron despiertos, parecía llegar más gente al campamento y algunos se marchaban, recogió sus cosas, no le apetecía nada cargar con todo lo que llevaba así que lo dejó escondido bajo unos matorrales, cargó solamente el rifle que podía colgárselo a la espalda y el revolver en sus pantalones.

Rezó por no tener que utilizarlos. Soltó con maña la cuerda de latas y dejó el camino preparado para su huida. No sería ella la que quedara como una imbécil dejándose robar lo que más le había costado conseguir.

La moto estaba aparcada entre dos tiendas de campaña cerradas, había alguien vigilando encima de la caravana pero miraba hacia otro lado, ella se escabulló entre las tiendas en la sombra, si aquella era su moto, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Plegó el caballete tratando de no hacer ruido y tiró de ella acomodándose a su peso familiar cuando de pronto varias latas resonaron entre ellas.

Trató de tirar de aquel escandaloso aparato cuando tras el sonido de una cremallera una linterna la apuntó a la cara.

Una chica rubia sujetaba la luz y una pistola, debía tener treinta y tantos y a su lado aquel hombre joven que le había robado el vehículo, la apuntaba con una ballesta.

-Apártate de la moto -dijo siseando. Como solía ocurrir su sentido común se fue a paseo y apretó aún más los puños entre los manos.

-Esta moto es mía -respondió tratando de mantener la calma pero quería abalanzarse sobre el- voy a llevármela.

-Tuya una mierda -espetó con acento sureño.

-Si, mía, tu la robaste de la puerta de mi casa hace más de una semana -escupió. El sus ojos fríos pudo descubrir un leve trazo de culpabilidad, no se equivocaba. El hombre vaciló un segundo pero la alarma en el campamento estaba dada y empezaron a asomarse caras curiosas.

-¿Que esta pasando Daryl? -preguntó la rubia a su lado sorprendida.

Apoyó de nuevo la pata al suelo y dejó descansar los brazos, se llamaba Daryl y tenía pinta de paleto del sur con una camisa sin mangas y el pelo sucio cayéndole sobre los ojos.

-Lo que esta pasando es que tu amigo y su colega me robaron la moto -dijo apoyando una mano sobre la cadera- voy a recuperarla.

-Por encima de mi... -la sorprendió el apuntándola con una flecha cargada, avanzó varios pasos hasta colocarse ante el. Dudaba. Apartó de un manotazo la ballesta y levantó el puño derecho asestando un golpe directo a su mandíbula, la mano le dolió pero gracias a su carga de adrenalina no le importó.

-¡Eh! -exclamó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos, le había puesto la pistola en la sien- Quietecita...

-¿¡Pero que cojones haces!? -gritó el antes de devolverle con un bofetón que le hizo volver la cabeza.

-¿Kai? -preguntó alguien tras ella, buen circo se había montado, la chica ignoró el arma y se giró.

Rick, el moribundo en coma que había salido con ella del hospital se acercaba a paso ligero abrochándose la camisa, había una mujer morena a su lado.

-Rick... -contestó aliviada de verle, su mano subió hasta la mejilla dolorida.

-Baja la pistola Andrea -dijo el colocándose frente a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro.

Se acercó a ella y la atrajo para darle un buen abrazo, había estado preocupado. Era extraño como se sentía unida a ese hombre al que conocía tan poco.

-¿Amiga tuya? -preguntó el cazador bufando.

-Ella fue la que me ayudó a salir del hospital con vida -resumió a todos los que la rodeaban.

Una mujer morena bastante atractiva salió de entre la gente, llevaba una camisa a cuadros, a su lado un niño que se restregaba los ojos con sueño.

Ignorando completamente al idiota enfadado a su lado los miró a ambos y después a Rick, sonrió con sorpresa.

-Mi mujer Lori y mi hijo Carl -sonrió el orgulloso.

-Me alegra que los hayas encontrado.

La chica estaba bastante incómoda rodeada de tanta gente, observó a su hijo con culpabilidad, debería estar buscando a su hermana y allí estaba tratando de recuperar su moto.

La agarró por los puños dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido.

-¿Donde crees que vas? -preguntó el tal Daryl con el ceño fruncido, parecía furioso.

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa? -soltó ella a su vez encarándolo.

-Kai... -Rick se metió entre los dos- quédate esta noche, arreglaremos todo esto por la mañana.

La chica sabía cuando no era buena idea enfadar a un grupo así de grande, desvió la mirada de unos a otros, no quería ser la mala. Volvió a soltar el familiar mango del vehículo con nostalgia y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

El hombre se sentó con ella en un circulo de sillas plegables, recordaba que había dejado sus cosas atrás pero no quería tener que ir cargada si había problemas.

-¿Como has estado?

-Genial -respondió levantando una ceja con ironía. A su alrededor la muchedumbre se había disipado volviendo a dormir. La noche era fresca y veraniega.

Se la quedó mirando un momento sin saber que pensar de ella, al final sonrió, asumiría al verla sola que no había encontrado a su hermana.

-Rick -lo llamó una mujer de pelo grisáceo con una niña pegada a sus pantalón- perdona por molestarte pero... la herida de T-Dog creo que se a infectado, tiene mucha fiebre y delira...

El hombre se giró lentamente a mirarla con una mirada inquisidora ambas cejas levantadas. Kai soltó un soplido cansada y se levantó.

-Esto te va a costar Sheriff... -murmuró levantando una mano para que la guiara.

-¿Eres médico? -preguntó la niña rubia debía tener la misma edad que Carl.

-Soy enfermera -respondió sin mirarla.

Dentro de una tienda de campaña verde se encontraba el hombre, un afroamericano enorme, muy robusto, acostado sobre un colchón hinchable, sudaba y se retorcía emitiendo pequeños gemidos.

La chica se aproximó a el con tranquilidad, le colocó la mano en la frente y comprobó sus latidos.

Tenía una herida en el pecho, un feo corte que habían remendado de alguna forma utilizando hilo de coser la ropa.

-¿Quien a curado a este hombre? -preguntó soltando un taco sin importarle que pudiera oirlo la pequeña.

-Lo cosimos con lo que tenemos... -se quejó la mujer compungida.

Kai salió de aquella tienda hastiada y se dirigió a los árboles por donde había vuelto. Si no tenían más que hilo de algodón y un trapo sucio estaban apañados. No sabía si era una buena o mala idea pero volvió al camino y recogió sus cosas, la mochila le pesaba horrores a la espalda, pero saber que tenía mucha medicación encima la hacía sentir un poco más segura.

Cuando la luna iba a medio camino por el cielo volvió al campamento y volvió a colocar con cuidado la ristra de latas.

La pequeña no se había movido de la tienda pero su madre había desaparecido.

La chica sacó una linterna y se la dio sin miramientos mientras sacaba instrumental.

-Alumbra muy bien mis manos -dijo cortante- intenta no temblar.

Se colocó unos guantes y empezó a limpiar la herida purulenta con gasas y suero, después con unas tijeras y unas pinzas fue quitando el hilo podrido, al descubrir la herida vio que tenía tejido muerto, sacó un bisturí y rezó porque el hombre estuviera realmente inconsciente.

-¿Vas a matarlo? -preguntó la chiquilla.

-Voy a quitarle la piel mala o se esparcirá -respondió cortando carne con destreza, después limpió la superficie y sacó de una cajita unos hilos estériles con agujas como ganchos.

Con ayuda de la pinza fue cosiendo poco a poco la herida haciendo un punto a la vez, sus dedos volaban sobre la piel evitando el sangrado y después de un rato terminó. Le puso un catéter y en el un suero con antipiréticos.

Colocó un apósito con pomada antibacteriana en la herida y señaló a la niña que saliera con ella, se quitó los guantes y recogió su linterna.

-Has sido de gran ayuda -la recompensó con una leve sonrisa- soy Kai.

-Yo me llamo Sofía -sonrió adulada, contenta de ayudar.

La chiquilla volvió con su madre dando pequeños saltitos y ella volvió a sentarse en las sillas. Rick parecía cansado.

-¿Que tal está?

-Tenía la herida muy infectada, he conseguido remendarla pero ahora todo depende de sus ganas de vivir.

El sheriff la miró de arriba a abajo, podía adivinar su carácter poco a poco, confiaba en ella.

-¿Donde tienes pensado ir ahora?

Kai se encogió de hombros, su ultima esperanza era Atlanta, estaban a pocos kilometros pero la ciudad la asustaba, el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado peligroso para estar sola.

-Quédate con nosotros -pidió.

-¿Tendré que lidiar con el? -preguntó señalando la tienda de campaña al lado de la moto. Resopló al ver su cara de consternación.

-Daryl es un buen chico -su preocupación era enternecedora- sobretodo si no esta su hermano con el.

-Me robó mi moto -miró el vehículo aparcado, resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna.

Kai era dura, había pasado su infancia envidiando las cualidades de su hermana mayor, más guapa, más simpática y tenía amigos. Pero luego las tornas se invirtieron.

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años se quedó embarazada de un imbécil que la dejó tirada y se mudó a otra ciudad. Mientras ella trabajaba de camarera y vivían con su padre Kai se sacaba la carrera, estudiando para que le dieran becas completas cada año.

En cuanto comenzó a trabajar fue saltando de servicio en servicio, aprendiendo todo lo que podía y continuando al siguiente, necesitaba hacerse vital para el hospital, así ni su hermana ni su padre pasarían fatigas económicas.

Su carácter duro hizo que la necesitaran en áreas psiquiátricas sobretodo, se le daba muy bien reducir a una persona corpulenta. Pasó apenas tres meses en infantiles y paritorio y juró que nunca volvería.

Y allí estaba ella, en un campamento improvisado al lado de una vieja cantera y un lago en medio de un puto apocalipsis. Casi le dio risa. Su moto no era lo que más le preocupaba pero no iba a dejársela a ese paleto de pueblo por las buenas.

 **Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo, al fin han aparecido todos :D**


	4. Capitulo 4: Acomodarse

**Capitulo 4: Acomodarse.**

Al amanecer ya tenía su tienda de campaña montada, apartada de los demás junto a un árbol. Estaba calculando la ropa limpia que le quedaba cuando una vocecita le habló.

-Voy a ir con mi mamá al lago a lavar la ropa -dijo la niña rubita, su madre estaba tras ella con una leve sonrisa y un cubo lleno de ropa- podrías venir.

La chica las miró a ambas se encogió de hombros y asintió cogiendo su bolsa de ropa sucia. Caminó tras ellas en silencio.

-Soy Carol -murmuró la mujer cohibida mientras llegaban al agua. La rubia Andrea y otra chica que se le parecía ya estaban allí.

-Kai... ¿Vosotras solo hacéis estas cosas? Limpiar... cocinar... lavar la ropa...

-Hacemos guardia -respondió Andrea con el ceño fruncido- y disparamos a los extraños.

La chica sonrió levemente al verla tan a la defensiva, dejó su bolsa más interesada en el agua, era transparente y limpia. Caminó varios pasos a la derecha y empezó a desnudarse.

-¿Vas a bañarte? -preguntó Sofía divertida.

Cuando se había quedado en ropa interior cogió su bolsa y se metió de un salto al agua. Estaba fría pero después de moverse un poco dejó de molestarla, entonces con una pastilla de jabón empezó a lavar su ropa al tiempo que se bañaba ella misma, tardó media hora en dejarlo todo minimamente limpio, entonces tras enjuagar su cabello salió escurriéndolo entre los dedos.

Su desnudez no la molestaba lo más mínimo, y menos aún en aquella situación.

Un ruido entre los árboles la alertó, levantó la vista con la mano haciéndole de visera y vio a Daryl bajando por el sendero hacia ellas, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Rick me manda a buscarte -soltó de mala gana.

La chica plantó una mano en su cadera y levantó la ceja, totalmente consciente de que solo llevaba puestas unas braguitas y un sujetador mojados.

Observó como el intentaba mirarla a la cara, evidentemente incómodo.

-Es T-Dog -dijo de pronto. Entonces la realidad le cayó encima como una losa. Aquel hombre podía morir de una infección sino le ayudaba.

Se giró para sacar otro sujetador limpio y sin ceremonias se quitó el mojado colocándose el otro rápidamente, iba a hacer lo mismo con la parte de abajo cuando oyó a las mujeres proferir diferentes exclamaciones.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se giró, Daryl tenía los ojos bastante abiertos y parecía anclado al suelo.

-Ya has venido a darme el mensaje -empezó ella con voz suave- ¡Lárgate!

Aquel grito lo sacó de su estupor, volvió caminando rápidamente por donde había venido mientras ella le seguía con una mirada cargada de asco.

-No te pases con el, es un buen chico -dijo Carol con pena mientras volvía al trabajo.

-Es un paleto -respondió ella cambiándose las braguitas y colocándose los pantalones- pervertido...

Caminó colina arriba mientras se ponía la camiseta, pronto acabaría empapada por el pelo mojado que le caía por la espalda, por suerte el día era caluroso y se sentía mucho mejor después de bañarse.

Llegó a la tienda verdosa, Rick estaba en la puerta esperándola, vestido con su uniforme de Sheriff.

-Ah Kai... T-Dog se despertó hace un rato, quería que le echaras un ojo.

Suspiró al entrar, el hombre corpulento seguía acostado en la cama pero tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Soy Kai -se presentó rudamente- ayer te curé la herida pero sigues teniendo infección.

Le destapó el vendaje contenta por verlo en mejor estado, volvió a curar los puntos y lo tapó con vendas nuevas. Le administró un potente antibiótico en el suero que llevaba colgando y abrió el filtro para que le fuera cayendo.

-¿Eres médico? -preguntó el hombre mirando la medicación.

-¿Te importa demasiado lo que sea ahora mismo? -inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que no... -suspiró cansado y se presentó- soy T-Dog.

-De acuerdo, descansa.

Volvió a salir a tiempo para ver a la niña buscando algo que hacer. La llamó.

-Vigílalo, entra a verlo cada hora mas o menos, si ves algún cambio que le sigue la fiebre o que algo va mal ven corriendo a decírmelo.

La chiquilla entró a la tienda contenta de tener algo con lo que ayudar, Kai sabía lo que era ser pequeña y sentirse fuera de lugar.

-¿Que opinas? -preguntó Rick de pronto- ¿Te quedas?

La muchacha suspiró cansada, aún no lo había decidido. Viró la mirada por el campamento, eran bastantes y si habían sobrevivido juntos no era una mala idea. Observó la figura familiar de su moto y le vio a el, sentado a su lado con varias herramientas, destrozándola.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Kai... no es...

Se abalanzó sobre el para quitarle la llave inglesa echa una furia.

-¡No la toques! -exclamó observando si tenía algún daño- maldita sea...

-¿Que cojones te pasa a ti, niñata? -explotó levantándose para quedarse a su altura, bueno quizás un poco más arriba.

-Que me tienes harta, deja de tocar mi moto.

-Tiene el puño atascado -sus ojos decían que se alejara, decían peligro, pero como siempre Kai no escuchaba las señales.

La chica soltó el caballete y empezó a arrastrarla hacia su tienda, donde la colocó justo al lado. El hombre se giró mascullando una maldición y dejó todas las herramientas en el suelo antes de perderse en el bosque.

Al cabo de unos minutos el líder se colocó a su lado y suspiró cansado.

-Kai escúchame -comenzó mientras ella repasaba milimetricamente la mecánica del vehículo- Daryl es un buen chico, necesito que os toleréis al menos.

-Pídeme que baje la luna... -suplicó cansada. Se le había atravesado aquel ladrón, su chaleco con alas blancas le parecía un chiste, al igual que su pelo sucio sobre los ojos y las camisas sin mangas.

-Ahora mismo sois los que más experiencia tenéis ahí afuera -señaló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- necesito que podáis trabajar juntos...

Kai suspiró de nuevo y se alejó.

La chica estaba cambiándole la venda a T-Dog, tenía mucho mejor color. Le administró otra dosis de antibióticos.

-Gracias... -murmuró el hombre sujetándola del brazo antes de irse. Reconocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada que tenían sus pacientes cuando les aliviaba el dolor o les reconfortaba, era la mayor recompensa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al salir todo el campamento estaba alborotado, llamaban a gritos. Carol se acercó corriendo a ella con lágrimas en los ojos claros.

-Sofía estaba jugando con Carl, se han alejado y...

No necesitó más pistas, cogió el cuchillo de caza y un rifle y su mochila. Se internó sola en el bosque, agudizando el oído. No sabía ni porque estaba reaccionando tan a la tremenda, solo podía ver los ojitos azules de la niña sonreír en su memoria. Se parecía demasiado a sus sobrinas.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejamos por hoy, mañana mas. :D Que Daryl intente arreglaros muchas cositas!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Zorra Impulsiva

**Capitulo 5: Zorra impulsiva.**

Miró al suelo en varios senderos descubriendo un juego de pisadas pequeñas. De pronto un trueno la sobresaltó, miro al cielo y descubrió gruesas nubes negras que se cernían sobre ellos. Genial, una tormenta veraniega lo que faltaba. Si no se daba prisa el agua borraría las huellas.

Caminó a toda prisa con el cuchillo en la mano apartando maleza hasta llegar a un riachuelo. El campamento quedaba lejos, ya no podía oír las voces.

-¡Sofia! -exclamó -¡Carl!

Llenó sus botellas con el agua clara y continuó, tardó bastante en volver a encontrar pisadas y para entonces ya caía una fina lluvia.

Corrió por los senderos a veces llamándolos, a veces solo escuchando posibles ruidos. La luz se fue apagando la noche empezó a cubrir el bosque, sabía que si no encontraba pronto una salida ella misma acabaría perdida. Subió una colina mientras se calaba por momentos, encontró una pequeña cueva, ligeramente profunda en la roca y al pasar le pareció oír un silbido.

Se detuvo en seco cuando un trueno resonó a lo lejos mientras la lluvia aumentaba y escuchó un ligero gritito.

Sacó su linterna y apuntó al interior de la cueva, tras una manta de hojas secas asomaban dos cabecitas.

Se agachó para poder entrar y suspiró aliviada.

-Chicos soy yo -dijo con calma.

-¡Kai! -exclamó la pequeña saliendo de su escondite. La abrazó temblando- Estábamos jugando y nos adentramos demasiado en el bosque, oímos a varios caminantes y nos escondimos.

Otro trueno resonó con fuerza en el exterior.

-De acuerdo ahora mismo no sería prudente salir -dijo la mujer tratando de poner a la chica de nuevo tras las hojas- vamos a pasar aquí la noche y volveremos cuando haya más luz.

Se sentó con la espalda recostada en la roca y sacó de su mochila una lata de sopa fría. La abrió y se la pasó a ellos. Carl sonrió agradecido y empezó a comer.

La chica cargó su arma y la colocó encima de sus rodillas apuntando a la entrada, iba a vigilar toda la noche.

-Gracias por venir a buscarnos -dijo el hijo del sheriff- pero mi padre estará muy enfadado...

-Tu padre y todo el campamento están muy preocupados -aclaró ella- tenéis que ver que el mundo no es el mismo. Antes si te perdías podían encontrarte. Ahora si te pierdes… puedes morir.

Tras un rato les instó a que se recostaran para intentar dormir, pasó la noche meditando, contando las respiraciones de los dos y los minutos hasta que la claridad fue mayor.

La lluvia fue remitiendo hasta que no quedó más que barro en el suelo.

Los despertó y salieron de la cueva, la chica hizo estiramientos, le dolían las piernas y la espalda.

El camino por el que había ido estaba lleno de ramas y el suelo era resbaladizo, se cayeron varias veces antes de llegar al riachuelo donde bebieron y descansaron un poco.

Sofía se agarró a su mano sonriendo, tras varios tropiezos y equivocaciones consiguieron llegar a la senda.

-¡Veo el campamento! -exclamó la niña riendo.

-Aún no os separéis de mi -señaló la mujer sin bajar su cuchillo.

Saltaron el cerco de latas y cables sintiendo a salvo, habían llegado.

-¡Sofia! -gritó Carol corriendo hacia ella. Lori hizo lo mismo con su hijo y ella finalmente pudo estirarse y relajarse. Guardó sus armas y se dirigió a la tienda, necesitaba cambiarse y tenía previsto salir a por gasolina para su motocicleta.

Al salir de su tienda ya vestida y preparada se encontró con Lori delante de ella, la mujer la observó unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que al final esbozó una simple sonrisa.

-Gracias por traer a Carl de vuelta -dijo incomoda.

Kai se encogió de hombros sin detenerse demasiado y siguió caminando, estaba muy cansada de no haber dormido nada pero necesitaba combustible antes de que oscureciera.

Salió al camino con el arco al hombro y comenzó a andar, llevaba varias botellas vacías en la mochila, esperaba estar de regreso antes de que anocheciera.

Consiguió llegar a la carretera tras un buen rato andando y divisó varios coches en la lejanía, en una cuneta.

Con rapidez, vigilando los alrededores registró los depósitos, con un tubo apenas pudo llenar media botella, estaban casi vacíos.

De pronto algo salió de entre los arbustos caminando lentamente. Un hermoso ciervo se puso a pastar en un prado delante de ella, con mucha calma tratando de no asustarlo cargó una flecha, sería buen alimento para el grupo.

No sabía disparar con aquella arma, tensó la cuerda con esfuerzo y tratando de apuntar dejó volar la flecha, el proyectil pasó rozando la oreja del animal que se asustó. Emitió un ligero gemido y echó a correr.

La chica corrió tras el internándose de nuevo en el bosque. Tras media hora a trote se detuvo a recuperar el resuello, el sudor le caía por la espalda y la frente. Bebió varios tragos de agua y se detuvo a mirar el suelo.

Seguir huellas de animal era más complicado que seguir las de un humano y pronto perdió el rastro.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras continuaba caminando, cuando se iba a dar por vencida volvió a verlo, el ciervo se había subido a una roca alta y observaba algo en tensión.

La muchacha volvió a cargar una flecha y cuando estuvo a punto de soltarla una mano le bajó el arco a la fuerza.

Daryl ni siquiera la estaba mirando, no apartaba la vista del animal, con una ballesta en la mano se llevó un dedo a los labios.

¿Quien se creía que era para callarla? Tensó el arco de nuevo y disparó.

La flecha se clavó en los cuartos traseros del animal que saltó emitiendo un agudo sonido y salió corriendo.

-¡Joder! -exclamó el hombre- ¿No puedes estarte quieta? ¡Maldita mujer!

Salió corriendo tras el animal y seguido muy de cerca por ella, que ya andaba de un humor de perros para tener que aguantar sus insultos.

Ante ellos de pronto escucharon un grito muy agudo, su carrera se aceleró, las ramas le rozaron la cara y los brazos, cuando llegaron se encontraron un caminante sobre el ciervo, arrancándole carne a mordiscos.

Frente a el estaba Rick y varias personas del campamento, parecía que el grito procedía de Carl que se abrazaba a su madre.

-¡Jodido cabrón! -soltó Daryl disparándola una flecha a la cabeza- ¿Estas contenta? Gracias a ti no tenemos caza. Maldita mujer...

-¿Vas a echarme la culpa a mi? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¡Te dije que te callaras y esperaras! -levantó los brazos al aire- ¡Eres una zorra impulsiva!

Kai estaba más sorprendida por aquella explosión que enfadada, sabía que debía haber esperado, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia al cazar, pero el chaval era de mecha corta y casi la hizo sonreír.

Rick la observó con ambas cejas alzadas, la chica recogió su flecha del trasero del animal y volvió a su tienda.

Se sentó sobre el colchón inflable y suspiró. Dentro de un hospital o una clínica se sentía en casa, sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer, como hacerlo y en que momento, allí en medio de la nada no sabía que podía hacer, no tenía puntería para disparar ni nociones de caza o pesca.

Dejó caer la espalda contra la colchoneta y miró al techo de tela, tenía demasiado orgullo para pedirle que la enseñara, y aún más después de llamarla zorra impulsiva.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordarlo, no era de los que insultaban fácilmente a una mujer, había podido verlo en sus ojos, el mismo contrariado antes de irse.

Salió para controlar que el enfermo estuviera mejorando y escuchó los gritos.

Un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas Carol y Andrea forcejeaban con un hombre fornido.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo ahora o a lamentarlo luego? -soltó el hombre con desprecio.

Levantó la manaza y la estrelló con fuerza contra la cara de la mujer, la rubia intentaba detenerlo sin suerte, su mala leche salió a flote rápido, nunca había podido soportar los abusos.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el hombre, introdujo su pierna entre las suyas y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Rápidamente se colocó encima de el inmovilizando sus brazos y poniendo su antebrazo bajo su cuello.

-Escúchame bien grandullón -dijo siseando como una serpiente- si se te ocurre tocarla de nuevo no tendré ningún reparo en envenenar tu comida.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el para hacerle ver quien mandaba, había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de machos en el hospital demasiado tiempo, sabía perfectamente como manejarlos.

Se levantó de un salto, su contacto la repugnaba, agarró por la muñeca a Carol y la guió a su tienda, Andrea las seguía alerta.

Hizo que se sentara en el colchón y sacó varios utensilios médicos, del golpe en la mejilla se le había hecho un corte que sangraba levemente, cuando se dispuso a coserla la mujer emitió un leve gemido.

-Tengo que ir a ver como esta Ed... el...

-No -cortó Kai secamente, Andrea las miraba desde la entrada- ¿Quieres esto para tu hija? ¿Quieres que Ed se dedique a pegarle cuando tu no mires?

-Por supuesto que no -se escandalizó la mujer a medio llorar.

-Entonces detenlo, ahora mismo, ponle fin -la sujetó por ambos hombros haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Crees que esa niña no sabe lo que pasa?

La mujer se quebró, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, la sangre de su mejilla se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. La chica se quedó allí sujetándole la mano hasta que tras un rato se calmó.

-Las madres son las criaturas más fuertes que existen -señaló mientras la estaba cosiendo- son capaces de cualquier cosa por sus hijos. Eres fuerte Carol, toma este apocalipsis como una oportunidad para levantarte y hacer frente a los que quieran hacerle daño a tu familia.

-No se como...

-Por ahora venid las dos a esta tienda, ¿Te parece? -preguntó guardando los utensilios con una sonrisa- cuantas más seamos mejor.

Carol se sacudió una última lágrima y asintió levemente, se miraron un instante a los ojos, entendiéndolo todo.

-Te acompañaré a coger vuestras cosas -señaló Andrea sonriendo.

Al anochecer dejó que T-Dog volviera a su rutina, cuidando de no lesionarse los puntos, pero su fiebre había bajado y todo iba mejor, le quitó la vía del brazo y guardó los medicamentos.

Cuando Carol y su hija se habían acostado en la tienda ella fue a por agua fresca, la noche era húmeda y calurosa le iba a costar dormir estando rodeada de más gente.

Subía por la colina, adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque cuando escuchó un ruido, pisadas. No iba armada así que apretó el paso dispuesta a llegar al campamento, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, su mundo se tambaleó y se sintió mareada. Echó mano a un árbol, soltó el cubo y unas manazas le aprisionaron el cuello contra la madera sin dejar escapatoria.

Ed, el marido de Carol la miraba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

Kai trató de vocalizar sin conseguirlo, notaba la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas calientes. Sudaba.

-¿Vas a envenenarme ahora zorra? -siseó, ni notaba las manos de ella, carentes de fuerza arañándole la cara.

Estaba claro que no las tenía todas consigo, levantó una pierna que consiguió estrellar contra sus partes y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Puta! -consiguió gritar mientras se doblaba sobre si mismo.

La chica cogió aire que le quemó la garganta y trató de echar a correr hacia el campamento, estaba mareada y tropezó varias veces, trató de gritar pero de su boca solo salían gruñidos, le dolía horrores.

En un ultimo intento arrancó a correr topándose con la linea que habían colocado de latas en cordeles, todas se agitaron y con el pie las tiró al suelo antes de caer de bruces.

Ed apareció como un oso tras ella, portaba una rama de madera pero la lanzó al suelo en cuanto la vio, con manos ágiles se quitó el cinturón y empezó a darle latigazos, la muchacha sabía que debía cubrirse la cabeza, notó la hebilla metálica golpearle los brazos pero no iba a rendirse. Agarró la rama del suelo y soltó un único golpe antes de que el la inmovilizara de nuevo agarrándola del cuello.

Pensó que ahí se acabaría todo, no podía moverse, estaba exhausta, le sangraban las uñas y su mundo empezaba a oscurecerse.

 **Gracias por leer y que Daryl os haga reir con sus gritos. :D**


	6. Capitulo 6: Dame una salida

**Capitulo 6: Dame una salida.**

Cuando pensó que era su final de pronto un pie le empujó de ella y le permitió volver a coger aire.

Rick se abalanzó sobre el hombre y empezó a pegarle con el puño cerrado en la cara, estaba furioso.

Unos brazos la obligaron a levantarse, le dolía todo y le costaba respirar, tosió un par de veces tratando de calmar su corazón pero todo le daba vueltas.

-Puto saco de mierda... -murmuró una voz conocida a su lado pero en ese momento no podía ubicarse.

La ayudó a llegar al campamento, el cazador, Andrea corrió hacia ella asustada.

-Ed trataba de ahogarla -murmuró Daryl mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el colchón de la tienda verde.

Kai se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía todo. Con la bajada de adrenalina empezó a discernir unos dolores de otros, el dedo meñique se le había roto, los brazos le dolían pero no estaban rotos, la cabeza le ardía.

-Agua... -gesticuló como pudo.

El cazador se agachó a su lado mientras la rubia iba a por agua fresca, tenía una expresión inescrutable en la oscuridad.

Consiguió calmar los dolores con agua fría y se detuvo a relajarse un momento, necesitaba todos sus nervios para curarse sola.

De entre los árboles apareció Rick, tenía los puños llenos de sangre y volvía solo, solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo, cuadró los hombros y siguió caminando.

Con ayuda de una linterna se miró los brazos, las ronchas rojizas del cinturón por suerte serían solo moratones que desaparecerían al tiempo.

Su garganta era harina de otro costal, no pudo beber agua y menos tomar algún medicamento así que se limitó a ponerse paños de agua fría y esperó a que bajara la inflamación. No podía hablar y había que esperar a saber si sería permanente.

Largó al cazador a la primera, se sentía humillada, tenía experiencia en tratar con bestias así y había confiado en su suerte. Se miró las uñas llenas de sangre seca y concienzudamente las limpió, en la intimidad de la tienda se vendo el dedo roto con un gruñido de dolor.

¿Que estaba haciendo allí? Tenía que encontrar a su hermana, ella no era así, ella no bajaba la guardia.

Asió su cuchillo con la mano lesionada, dolía pero más dolía la muerte. Recogería sus cosas y se marcharía al alba. Estaba furiosa con el, si se lo encontraba no dudaría en clavarle su hoja.

Caminó lentamente a su tienda, allí se encontró a Carol. Sofía corrió a abrazarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al sentarse con ella enroscada en su cintura se sintió mal, por ellas, por haber tenido que aguantar todo aquello, se sintió egoísta por querer marcharse.

Solrió levemente haciendo que Carol bajara la cabeza y derramara algunas lágrimas sobre su regazo, le agarró la mano con cariño.

Dispuso su cuchillo bajo la almohada y se recostó, la niña se acomodó a su lado y su madre la abrazó.

Consiguió dormir pese al dolor, se encontró sola en la tienda en despertar, se detuvo un segundo, no tenía más opción, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir a la ciudad.

Al acercarse a la caravana les vio a todos ellos reunidos, discutían.

-No podéis dejarnos solos... menos después de lo que pasó anoche.

-Yo me voy a encontrar a Merle -señaló Daryl zanjando la discusión.

-Iré contigo -respondió Rick- sé donde estaba.

La muchacha se quedó parada cuando la hermana de Andrea, Amy reparó en ella, se acercó haciendo notar su presencia.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien... -trató de decir, pero de su garganta salió un graznido ronco, los demás la observaron y dispersaron la reunión.

Ella caminó hacia Rick, iban a prepararse para irse.

-Voy con vosotros -roncó poniéndose a su altura.

El hombre la observó un momento con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza. Se ajustó el sombrero antes de hablar.

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, no estas en perfectas condiciones.

-No necesito tu permiso -le recordó tratando de evitar las ganas de toser. Daryl la observó un momento antes de seguir metiendo cosas en su mochila.

-Kai, porfavor -suplicó bajando la voz- necesito que estés aquí. Carol y Sofía necesitan que les des seguridad.

-Necesito encontrar a mi hermana -le recordó molesta.

-En cuanto volvamos iremos de nuevo a buscarla, te lo prometo -dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

La chica se quedó un momento mirándolo, Shane los esperaba, al final asintió. Le lanzó las llaves de la motocicleta a Daryl.

-Devuélvemela con el depósito lleno -soltó antes de girarse. Le vio esbozar casi una sonrisa burlona junto a un bufido.

Se sentó al lado del fuego, observando como su pequeña se marchaba entre las piernas del paleto, casi se lamentó de su decisión.

De pronto de entre los árboles aparecieron Andrea y Amy, portaban unas grandes ristras llenas de peces recién pescados.

-¡Ala! -exclamó Carl entusiasmado. Lori se dispuso rápidamente a limpiarlos para poder comer.

-¿Donde habéis aprendido a pescar así? -preguntó Sofia riendo.

-Nuestro padre, adoraba pescar -respondió la mayor.

Por el camino apareció Dale, con su eterno gorro pesquero y una botella de agua.

-No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero creo que hay un problema con Jim.

La chica se unió al grupo cuando subieron a la colina, allí había un hombre, delgado de unos cuarenta años, estaba cavando fosas sin parar. Parecía no haber dejado de cavar en toda la noche.

-Hey -lo llamó T-dog- tío. Eh...Jim... ¿Porque cavas?

-¿Que más te da? -respondió apenas sin mirarlo por debajo de la visera de su gorra- no hago daño a nadie.

-Te harás daño a ti mismo -dijo Kai- hace un calor tremendo hoy, va a darte algo.

-Estas asustando a los chicos -recriminó Lori con autoridad.

-No quiero tener que obligarte a descansar tio -dijo el hombre en voz baja casi con tristeza.

-¿O que? -preguntó más exaltado- ¿Vas a darme una paliza como Rick a Ed?

-¡Ed intentó matarme! -exclamó levantando los brazos exasperada. ¿Que coño hacía allí intentando razonar con el?

T-Dog trató de agarrar la pala, pero el intentó golpearle y ahí todo se torció, hubo que reducirlo y acabó atado a la sombra de un árbol.

Kai se marchó de nuevo a nadar al lago, hacía demasiado calor para estar por allí y nadie necesitaba sus servicios médicos.

Por la tarde trató de hacer un par de trampas con ramas elásticas sin mucha suerte.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó Sofia corriendo hacia ella- Han echo una gran fogata y van a asar pescado.

Caminó junto a ella y descubrió a Jim sentado entre ellos, había un gran ambiente, reían, casi era como una amigable acampada. La niña le pasó un plato y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca -decía Andrea riendo, señalando el reloj de Dale- miras ese reloj a todas horas como un poseso.

El resto del grupo asintió sonriendo, todos lo habían notado.

-Es importante llevar cuenta del tiempo -respondió del mismo modo. Empezó a contar la historia de lo que su padre le había dicho cuando le había regalado ese reloj de pulsera.

Casi era como un cuento, todos se quedaron mirando a ese hombre mayor con su barba llena de canas y su sonrisa nostálgica.

Amy se levantó y entró en la caravana silenciosamente. Kai apartó su plato, quería un poco de agua así que cogió una taza y la llenó en el cubo estirándose.

De pronto delante de la puerta de la caravana abierta se encontró un hombre de pie, iba lleno de harapos y heridas. Entonces lo escuchó, ese rumor, ese ruido que ellos emitían.

Amy salía de la caravana murmurando algo del papel higienico.

La chica le propinó una patada en el costado al caminante para apartarlo de su camino.

-¡Cuidado! -trató de gritar, pero ella lo hizo, con un grito muy agudo.

La empujó de nuevo al interior del vehículo y cerró la puerta.

En ese punto el campamento estaba sobre aviso pero ella iba desarmada. Corrió hacia su tienda a toda velocidad y casi la tiró al tratar de entrar, cogió su cuchillo y su fusil.

Sin molestarse en malgastar munición empezó a clavar su cuchillo en las cabezas de los mordedores que veía, tratando de llegar al grupo.

-¡Formad un circulo! -exclamaba T-Dog- ¡Protegedlos!

La chica se abalanzó sobre uno que estaba a punto de morder a Andrea y lo eliminó de un golpe rápido.

Había muchos, ¿De donde habían salido tantos?

Oyó a Sofia gritar abrazada a su madre, corrió para situarse cerca de ellas, protegiéndolas cuando vio el cadáver de Ed caminar hacia ellas.

-¡Corred a la caravana! -trató de gritar empujándolas mientras sacaba su rifle. Apuntó a su cabeza con destreza y sin vacilar apretó el gatillo.

Empezó a tratar de que todos entraran en la caravana, ayudándolos a levantarse, disparando.

De pronto empezó a escuchar disparos tras ella y al girarse vio el sombrero de Rick entre las cabezas. No iba a ser menos que ningún hombre, nunca lo había sido.

Cuando el ultimo superviviente vivo entró ella se impulsó para subir al tejado y preparó su arma. Disparaba desde el tejado a los más cercanos.

-¡Carl! -gritaba e hombre aterrado.

Kai agitó los brazos en el aire gritándole como podía que estaban allí, cuando el último de ellos se tambaleó y cayó al suelo entonces bajó de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

Jadeaba y estaba cubierta en sudor. Carl salió disparado a abrazar a su padre llorando.

La chica se apartó exhausta, le temblaban las piernas, solo necesitaba descansar pero había tantos cuerpos por el suelo.

Morales y su familia habían sido atrapados contra un coche, encontraron el cuerpo de Jaqui tras la hoguera, apenas había podido moverse.

Con un suspiro de resignación y sin esperar que nadie la siguiera empezó a mover los cuerpos, a apartarlos de la zona de acampada, podían entrar en contacto con el virus o pillar alguna enfermedad.

Después de revisar el perímetro Rick se plantó a su lado.

-Gracias por quedarte -dijo el hombre- les has salvado la vida...

-No e echo nada -respondió ella tirando de uno de los cadáveres a las hogueras que habían estado formando, el humo la hizo toser varias veces, se restregó la mano para quitarse el sudor de la frente pero continuó cuando el se hubo ido.

-Hola, soy Glenn... -dijo una voz tras ella. Un muchacho asiático cogió de los pies del siguiente cuerpo para ayudarla.

-Kai... -roncó ella sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Encontrasteis al hermano del paleto?

-No, cuando llegamos ya se había marchado.

Asintió sin mirarle, empezaba a amanecer mientras siguieron trabajando, no sentía ganas de charlar así que a cada cosa que le decían contestaba con monosílabos o gruñidos.

Estaba claro que Daryl estaba de muy mal humor por la operación infructuosa, gritaba sin provocación y no paraba de pelearse con Glenn por la forma en que debían enterrar o quemar a los muertos.

-¡A los nuestros no se les quema! -exclamó el asiático casi al borde del llanto- ¡Se les entierra!

La chica suspiró cansada y se acercó a ellos para apartarlo de un suave empujón. El cazador se apartó en cuanto sintió el contacto, casi asqueado.

-Yo seguiré por aquí -dijo ella sin mirarlo- vete a cazar o lo que sea...

-¿Vas a darme órdenes? -preguntó enfadado.

-No me toques las narices -señaló soltando el cuerpo que sostenía para encararlo, no tenía fuerzas para más, pero le daría una tunda si la pedía- o te daré una paliza.

-¿Tu y cuantos más? -preguntó señalándole el pecho con un dedo- Ni te tienes en pie.

Sin preguntar y rápida como el rayo le cogió por la muñeca y la hizo una llave retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda, no tiró como para hacerle daño pero el parecía tremendamente sorprendido.

Kai sonrió ligeramente antes de soltarle.

-Estas loca mujer... -murmuró antes de irse.

La muchacha se detuvo a beber agua mientras Amy la miraba sonriendo.

-Sabes como manejarlo -dijo la chica a su lado.

-Que va...

-Oye gracias por lo de anoche, me salvaste la vida.

Sin responder siquiera le dijo adiós con la mano y se encaminó a su tienda, al lado estaba su motocicleta y Daryl sentado con una llave inglesa y una pequeña lata de aceite.

Sin mirarlo demasiado se metió en su tienda y se acostó, estaba muerta de cansancio. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse el cazador empezó a darle golpes a la maquinaria con algo.

-Señor dame paciencia... -murmuró para si misma- porque si me das fuerza lo mato...

Se incorporó para asomarse de nuevo tratando de contener su enfado.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? -preguntó cortante- ¡Vete a otra parte, capullo!

-¡Joder! -exclamó el como el niño al que echan de todas partes, lanzó la llave inglesa al suelo se levantó y se largó hacia los árboles.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que soltar una risita y volver a dormir.

Varias horas después consiguió salir de su sopor pero ya era bien entrada la tarde, se levantó cubierta en sudor, aquel verano era insoportable.

Fue bajando medio dormida con su cuchillo en la mano al lago, quería refrescarse cuando les escuchó hablar entre los árboles. Rick y Shane ambos iban armados.

El líder se alejó un poco y entonces su amigo levantó el arma y le apuntó. Le siguió con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

La chica salió de entre la maleza haciendo ruido y el se giró.

-Joder, eres tu...

-Si... -murmuró muy seria, no sabía exactamente que tipo de relación tenían pero hasta donde ella sabía eran amigos, aquello no le gustaba nada.

La chica siguió bajando por la colina, le preocupaba mucho aquella actitud, si ella no hubiera aparecido podría haber apretado el gatillo.

Se lanzó al agua con ropa incluida, tenía pensado lavarla allí mismo así que se la fue quitando y frotándola en el agua mientras nadaba.

Salió desnuda de allí y se empezó a secar con su toalla, se envolvió en ella cuando alguien salió de entre los arbustos.

Carol caminaba hacia ella.

-Kai, tienes que venir, Jim esta infectado, le han mordido -dijo compungida.

-¿Y que coño voy a hacer yo? -preguntó incrédula. ¿acaso esta gente no había visto lo que les ocurría?

-Bueno, los demás han pensado que quizás...

Chasqueó la lengua con pesadez mientras se vestía rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y escurrió la ropa mojada para tenderla después.

Al día siguiente tenía pensado ir a Atlanta ya fuera sola, tenía que encontrar a su hermana y todas esas cosas la estaban ralentizando.

El cielo estaba tornándose anaranjado cuando subió al campamento, estaban empezando a hacer la cena, de nuevo pescado, pero se habían alejado de la caravana.

-Ah, Kai -la llamó Dale sentado en su silla de camping frente al fuego- ¿Puedes ir a ver a Jim?

-De de verdad que no se que carajo creéis que puedo hacer yo -resopló colgando su ropa en la cuerda- si toda esta mierda la pudieran solucionar los sanitarios no estaríamos aquí.

Aún así entró en la caravana, el silencio era sepulcral, solamente le oía respirar. Se acercó lentamente a la cama de la parte trasera, el hombre estaba sin camiseta, apoyado contra la pared y con un cubo vacío al lado.

-¿Jim? -lo llamó en voz baja, al momento abrió los ojos, la fiebre lo estaba consumiendo. Ella palpó su cuchillo colgando de sus pantalones que le dio seguridad.

-Kai... -susurró el, tenía ojeras, su piel estaba pálida, casi cenicienta y los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Donde te han mordido? -preguntó. El hombre se descubrió el pecho, dejando ver una horrible mordedura que supuraba algo oscuro, las venas que entraban en contacto con ella se hinchaban. La infección ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, me lo dicen tus ojos -sonrió tristemente- quería saber si podías darme algo... algo para dormir -La muchacha se quedó mirándolo fijamente y suspiró sentándose frente a el- perdí a mis niños y a mi mujer cuando esto empezó. No tenía ningún motivo para seguir. Ni lo tengo ahora. No quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas, por favor. Dame una salida.

Kai sabía que sería un malgasto de los medicamentos que tenía, pero no podía dejar de cumplir el ultimo deseo de esa persona.

-Dame un momento... -murmuró saliendo de allí.

Ignoró las miradas del grupo y caminó hacia la tienda que tenían como enfermería, sacó de debajo del colchón una bolsa donde tenía los medicamentos adictivos, morfina y demás. Rebuscó para encontrar una caja de tranquilizantes fuertes, de los que daban a los pacientes más problemáticos para dormir de un tirón toda la noche y sacó una tableta entera. Desmoldó seis pastillas y en un suspiro las aplastó, introduciéndolas en una jeringuilla con suero y alcohol. Nunca había probado si aquello funcionaba, su trabajo consistía en lo contrario. Casi le temblaron las manos cuando volvió a guardar la jeringuilla en su chaqueta.

Agachó la cabeza al entrar a la caravana de nuevo, todos la observaron mientras la noche caía lentamente. Volvió a sentarse delante de el y su respiración era tan relajada que pensó que no necesitaría el fármaco.

De pronto Jim abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla, ella sacó la jeringa, obediente el hombre tendió el brazo para que le buscara una buena vena, ella palpó durante un momento y le miró a los ojos.

No podía hacer aquello. El mundo entero se había vuelto loco.

-Por favor Kai... -murmuró el hombre. La chica introdujo el fármaco despacio y sacó la jeringa vacía. El hombre le agarró la mano con fuerza y volvió a sonreír- ...gracias.

Se convulsionó levemente durante unos segundos y entonces dejó de respirar. La chica esperó varios minutos, hasta que su mano se quedó helada y la soltó, entonces despacio y casi ceremonialmente sacó su cuchillo y poco a poco lo introdujo en el hueco de su sien, acabando con su posible incorporación al mundo de los muertos.

Le tapó la cara con la sábana con la que se tapaba y salió de allí.

-¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó Andrea.

-¿Que creéis que iba a pasar? -soltó ella violentamente- No estoy aquí para que me carguéis con esta mierda...

Arrastrando los pies caminó hacia su tienda y empezó a llenar su mochila con lo que iba a necesitar al día siguiente.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Sofia con un deje triste en la voz tras ella.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana -murmuró congestionada. No quería ponerse a llorar, sabía que sería muy difícil que parara.

-El señor Grimes dice que mañana partiremos al Centro de Control de Enfermedades, esta en Atlanta, una vez que lleguemos podrías ir a por tu hermana.

No era un mal plan, asintió dejándose caer sobre la colchoneta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por su mejilla y su nariz. Los brazos de la niña le rodearon los hombros acostándose a su lado. Le recordaba tanto a su sobrina. Al momento sus hombros se convulsionaban, hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar el sonido. Se sentía tan culpable por haber discutido con su hermana junto antes de que todo ocurriera. Si ella no le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas ella no se habría marchado de la casa.

Al final consiguió sumirse en un sueño intranquilo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, si teneis que decirme algo el botón de rewiew esta ahí muy cerquita. Que Daryl os ayude a limpiar el mundo de caminantes :D**


	7. Capitulo 7: El CDE y el Twister

**Capitulo 7: El CDE y el Twister.**

Cuando amaneció recogieron sus cosas, era extraño ver a todo el mundo en silencio recogiendo su equipaje, miró a su derecha para descubrir que su moto había desaparecido, asustada levantó la cabeza y oteó el horizonte, encontró su vehículo subido en una vieja camioneta, Daryl estaba terminando de atarla para que no se moviera.

Ni corta ni perezosa cogió sus cosas y las metió en la camioneta al lado de la moto.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó el con el ceño fruncido.

-No vas a dártelas de listo -resumió- donde vaya ella iré yo.

Dicho aquello se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, la cabina olía a tabaco y a animales muertos. El hombre levantó la mano un momento y la dejó caer sobre el capo antes de subir al coche, cerró la puerta maldiciendo y arrancó.

-Aquí huele a muerto -se quejó ella bajando la ventanilla.

-Si no te gusta lárgate -contestó colocándose detrás de la caravana.

Le divertía muchísimo meterse con el, molestarle era un gran placer.

Sintonizaron la radio para oír estática a bajo volumen, con un poco de suerte aún habría transmitiendo algo.

-A ver si aprendes a disparar esa mierda de arco tuyo -resopló el, necesitaba algo con lo que responder.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna réplica inteligente a aquello.

-A ver si me enseñas, payaso -fue lo único que respondió. Aunque la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal aprender a lanzar con arco.

Continuaron en silencio en resto del trayecto, era muy extraño como a veces la repugnaba y como en ese momento se encontraba tan cómoda a su lado. Siempre le había gustado sentir el aire en la cara cuando iba en el coche o en la moto.

Casi se había quedado dormida con media cabeza sacada cuando Daryl frenó de golpe y después continuó.

-Capullo... -murmuró despierta al verle sonreír levemente, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el brazo y cerró los ojos, pero entonces otro frenazo que le hizo cabecear- ¡Oye ya esta bien!

Al levantar el puño dispuesta a arrearle en el brazo se encontró con que miraba fijamente delante de el. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y redujo la velocidad.

Un edificio delante de ellos con las paredes llenas de cristaleras y hormigón se alzaba contra el cielo claro. Debían haber montado una barricada militar en la puerta, pero de eso hacía mucho.

El aparcamiento estaba lleno de cuerpos descompuestos, las moscas y los bichos anidaban allí. La chica se arrebujó en su chaqueta asqueada y bajó de la camioneta. Colocó sus cosas bajo la motocicleta, solo cogió su mochila con lo más importante y su rifle.

El grupo entero cruzo el aparcamiento rápidamente hacia las puertas cerradas herméticamente.

La chica se quedó detrás, había demasiados cuerpos, si les daba por levantarse iban a pasarlo mal.

Rick empezó a golpear la puerta con fiereza, gritando a la cámara que tenía una luz roja.

Shane empezó a forcejear con el, ambos se gritaban, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Caminante! -gritó Daryl a su lado.

Apenas le dio tiempo a girarse, una flecha yacía incrustada en su cabeza.

-¡Esto es un suicidio! -exclamaba Dale.

-¡Hay alguien ahí dentro! -soltó Rick aporreando la puerta. Cuando Shane le agarró por segunda vez de pronto tras un chirrido agudo la puerta de seguridad se abrió.

Era casi como presenciar un milagro, se quedaron varios segundos mirando la luz que provenía de dentro del edificio.

Glenn empezó a tirar de ellos para entrar, cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

El edificio estaba limpio, no había nadie, ni vivo ni muerto, Kai había estado allí antes en un viaje de la universidad, le dieron un rollo de seminario sobre enfermedades altamente contagiosas en su auditorio. Nunca le había parecido tan sombrío.

De pronto el cargar de un arma resonó por las paredes y una figura apareció lentamente delante de ellos. Un hombre rubio con una ametralladora.

-¿Hay alguien infectado? -preguntó casi más nervioso que ellos.

-Nadie -respondió Rick con calma.

-Tendréis que haceros un examen de sangre si queréis estar aquí.

-De acuerdo -accedió bajando las armas.

Lo siguieron hacia el ascensor más cercano, era extraño volver a estar rodeados de electricidad y cosas que funcionaran. Se apiñaron dentro.

-Soy el doctor Edwin Jenner.

Bajaron a un subsótano en el que no había estado y lo siguieron recorriendo los pasillos pintados de blanco y bien iluminados hasta llegar a una gran sala redonda.

-Vi, enciende las luces.

-¿Donde esta todo el mundo? -preguntó Rick mirando alrededor. Había multitud de ordenadores, sillas y aparatos.

-Yo soy lo único que queda -resumió despacio al ver su cara de desesperación añadió- lo siento.

Les llevó a una sala más pequeña y uno a uno empezó a sacarles sangre, la metió en pequeños tubos y anotó sus nombres.

Directamente después de eso les llevó a otra sala, una especie de cocina comedor. Abrió varias latas de carne y pasta enlatada. Se dispusieron alrededor de la mesa, había platos y vasos de cristal, entonces el doctor sacó varias botellas de vino.

El cambio fue increíble, pasaron de estar muy cansados y asustados a empezar a reír, la bebida empezó a fluir

La chica no bebió vino pero si botellines de cerveza y al poco tiempo olvidó, olvidó que el mundo afuera era horrible y aterrador, que la muerte acechaba y que su hermana estaba perdida.

La enésima carcajada resonó entre aquellas paredes cuando Carl probó el vino e hizo una mueca de asco.

Daryl estaba riendo, cosa muy rara en el. Kai se repantigó en su silla al lado de Glenn cuando la modorra fue inundandola.

El doctor estaba en una esquina bastante serio, quizás para el eso de beber vino y cenar bien no era nada raro debido a las existencias de aquella cocina, parecía tener una despensa enorme.

Rick levantó su copa y brindaron por el doctor, por haberlos dejado entrar, por hacer que sus vidas hubieran cambiado.

-¿Cuando vas a decirnos que pasó aquí doc? -preguntó Shane rompiendo todo el ambiente, de pronto todos enmudecieron- ¿donde están los demás?

Si era cierto que esa pregunta les pasaba a todos por la mente, pero nadie quería romper aquella pequeña y rara burbuja de felicidad.

-Cuando todo comenzó la mayoría huyeron, para estar con sus familias -relató muy serio- los que se quedaron no pudieron afrontar lo que había fuera. Hubo muchos suicidios. Yo solo seguí trabajando, esperando encontrar algo.

La chachara se apagó en ese momento, no siguieron hablando del tema hasta terminar de cenar. Lo recogieron y limpiaron todo como si nunca se hubieran sentado allí y el doctor los llevó de nuevo atravesando varios pasillos carentes de color.

-Las camas aquí son cómodas, hay una habitación de juegos al final de la sala -fue señalando- tomadlo con calma con el agua caliente.

-¡Agua caliente! -exclamó T-Dog riendo, el y Glenn echaron a correr.

Se repartieron las habitaciones pero casi nadie dejó la puerta cerrada, era tan raro tener esa intimidad que daba hasta miedo.

Kai se metió corriendo a la ducha y soltó una carcajada al sentir el agua templada y el olor a champú, se lavó el cabello varias veces, eliminando la grasa y la suciedad de los días, se frotó los brazos con la esponja hasta que la piel quedó rojiza, después de eso se sintió nueva.

Cuando estaba poniéndose su pantalón corto de pijama y su camiseta para dormir Andrea y Amy aparecieron en su habitación.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -preguntó sonriendo. Como respuesta le enseñaron una botella de whisky y las tres soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Se lo decimos a Glenn? -preguntó la más joven.

-Y a Daryl -soltó Andrea- seguro que le gusta un buen trago.

A regañadientes Kai llamó a su puerta, el cazador estaba envuelto solamente con una toalla, al verla hizo amago de coger y taparse con otra toalla, pero al verla apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y examinarle con una leve sonrisa se detuvo enfadado.

-¿Que coño quieres? -preguntó con mala cara.

-Iba a invitarte a beber con nosotras -dijo en voz baja- tenemos una botella de whiskey, pero si vas a seguir quitándote ropa lo mismo me quedo.

-Pero... ¿que...? -preguntó trastornado, ella soltó una carcajada tomándole el pelo.

-Vamos, estamos en mi habitación.

Antes de volver recordó la sala de juegos y se encaminó hacia ella sonriendo, quizás había algo a lo que pudieran jugar. Era una sala enmoquetada con estanterías llenas de cajas de juegos, puzzles y cartas. Cogió un mazo y se lo guardó, de pronto una caja de colores le llamó la atención y soltó una risilla pícara, se metió la caja bajo el brazo y volvió a su habitación.

Los tres chicos estaban en el suelo sentados cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Daryl y T-Dog parecían muy incómodos.

Les hicieron pasar deprisa para no alertar a los demás.

-¿No hay ningún vaso? -preguntó Amy al verlos beber directamente de la botella.

-A estas alturas me da un poco igual -dijo Kai bebiendo un largo trago- a menos que alguno tengáis algo chungo.

Tras turnarse la mitad de la botella fue disminuyendo, pero era más embarazoso que otra cosa.

La muchacha sacó la caja de debajo de la cama con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Una partida de Twister? -preguntó sacando el tapiz.

-Oh no -exclamó T-Dog -estoy demasiado mayor para eso.

En cambio cogió el pequeño tablón de cartón con la ruleta y la aguja.

-Venga, chicas contra chicos -dijo Kai levantando las cejas.

-Ni de coña voy a jugar a esa mariconada -soltó Daryl bebiendo de nuevo. La mezcla de vino y whisky les estaba pasando factura.

-Porque estas cagado de que vamos a machacaros -exclamó la muchacha riendo.

El cazador se levantó con su pantalón deportivo viejo y señaló el cartón.

-¡Dale!

Ante una carcajada general empezó el juego, Andrea fue la primera en tropezarse, iba peor de lo que imaginaban y Amy tuvo que llevársela a su cuarto disculpándose.

-Tranquilos que puedo con los dos -dijo la chica sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-De acuerdo Glenn -resumió T-dog- pierna derecha al verde.

El asiático que hacía rato que aguantaba la misma postura resbaló riendo y cayó de bruces al tapiz, se deslizó hacia un lado y agarró lo que quedaba de la botella.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo, paleto.

-Vas a caer retrasada.

T-Dog estuvo dando vueltas a la aguja muchas veces y ninguno parecía dispuesto a rendirse, al final tiró por ultima vez.

-Kai mano derecha a rojo, y me voy que ya es tardísimo -La chica levantó la mano sin escucharles salir y cerrar la puerta, tenía las piernas apoyadas en otros colores y solo podía deslizarse lentamente.

-Vas a cacer -murmuró Daryl balbuceando.

Le resbaló la mano y con un gemido le agarró de la ropa, el cazador cayó sobre ella jadeando mientras ella reía sin parar pero el se llevó una mano a la entrepierna con un gesto de dolor.

La chica se apartó de debajo sorprendida.

-Lo siento -murmuró agarrado de nuevo la botella.

-Eres un grano en el culo -le respondió después de un momento en silencio.

-Perdona -lo sentía de verdad, le acercó la botella como simbolo de paz y cuando fue a cogerla se la arrebató para volver a beber.

Daryl se levantó de un salto, se sentía humillado por demasiadas cosas con esa loca.

-Oh venga no te enfades -pidió levantándose, iba muy borracha y tenía ganas de jugar con el.

-Déjame en paz -dijo el levantando la voz, sus ojos azules brillaban ebrios- no paras de tocarme los huevos y...

Kai entonces se acercó a el para darle la botella, demasiado cerca, se tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse en su brazo, de pronto tenía la boca seca y se había quedado sin respiración. ¿Desde cuando sus ojos eran tan azules? El tampoco parecía tener intención de alejarse, podía oler perfectamente el champú que había usado.

Envalentonada le dio un trago a la botella, sin cambiar su posición, quería saber hasta donde podía hacerlo llegar, estaba notablemente tenso.

La chica podía ver como se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, pero de pronto pestañeó, chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de golpe.

Ni la miró antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

-Cobarde... -murmuró antes de darle un nuevo trago a la bebida.

Se recostó sobre la cama sin soltar la botella, la cabeza le daba vueltas, notaba las mejillas ardiendo.

Imaginó un par de escenas en las que Daryl la había besado, iba a medio de quitarle la ropa cuando cayó dormida.

 **¡Bueeeeno y esto es todo por hoy! Espero que os guste, para lo que queráis ahí esta el botoncito de rewiew y espero que Daryl juege al Twister con vosotras! :D**


	8. Capitulo 8: Tu puta niñera

**Capitulo 8: Tu puta niñera.**

La catalogaría más tarde como la peor resaca de su vida, tenía nauseas, estaba muy mareada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había algo resonando por todas partes cuando despertó, parecía un despertador.

Se vistió despacio, luchando contra sus ganas de vomitar, alguien abrió su puerta de golpe.

-¡Kai! -gritó Lori- ¿Todavía estas así? ¡Haz tu maleta, hay que irse!

Salió de la habitación corriendo con Carl pisándole los talones.

-Pero... ¿que...? -preguntó confusa.

Metió su ropa en la mochila junto a sus armas y se calzó las botas, recogió del baño su cepillo de dientes y el jabón cuando oyó un estruendo.

Salió al pasillo con el pelo pegado a la cara sin comprender nada y ante ella había una gruesa puerta de cristal. No tenía asa ni forma de moverla.

Rick que iba el ultimo se giró, ambos empujaron desde ambas partes pero aquella lámina no se movía.

Tras el apareció Daryl que le urgía a que se moviera, entonces la vio a ella al otro lado.

-Diles a los demás que vayan hacia la salida -le dijo Rick al hombre.

-¿Que esta pasando? -chilló ella asustada.

El cazador se acercó al cristal con cuidado mientras Rick les gritaba que corrieran.

-Este sitio va a explotar en pocos minutos -soltó muy serio.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entonces el se giró y salió por el pasillo. Rick y ella se quedaron mirándolo.

Kai pensaba a toda velocidad y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver que la abandonaba. Entonces pensó en Carl.

-Rick tienes que irte -dijo en voz alta tratando de contener la emoción.

No le dio tiempo a seguir hablando porque el menor de los Dixon traía con el un hacha de incendios, empezó a golpear con fuerza el cristal. Al principio solo salían pequeñas rayas pero al tercer golpe un buen trozo se resquebrajó.

Entonces Rick alcanzó el extintor y le pidió que se apartara.

Kai retrocedió varios pasos, la bala roja de metal golpeó varias veces el cristal y cuando pensó que todos morirían allí abajo por su culpa el cristal cedió. La salpicaron cientos de esquirlas pero no le importó, había un agujero y tras dos golpes más podía pasar por allí.

Agachó la cabeza y prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del sheriff, la ayudaron entre los dos a saltar. Daryl la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para empezar a correr.

Al llegar a la entrada descubrieron una ventana rota y a los demás al otro lado corriendo hacia los vehículos.

Le faltaba el aliento pero la obligaron a seguir, estaba muy mareada, oía los llantos de Carl y de Sofia delante de ella, en algún momento se separaron directos a la camioneta de Daryl, pero no les dio tiempo a subir, de pronto hubo una gigantesca explosión tras ellos, el aire caliente les hizo caer al suelo y pensó que se abrasarían, los cascotes empezaron a caer a su alrededor, el cazador tiró de ella para levantarla e hizo que se cobijara detrás del coche.

Tras respirar tres bocanadas de aire sintió el estómago subir a su garganta, se apartó de su lado, caminó unos pasos y vomitó.

Lo ultimo de lo que tuvo consciencia era que procuró caer sentada hacia atrás para no mancharse y todo se volvió negro.

Acabó por despertar, tenía la cabeza en una mala posición y le dolía el cuello, pero la ventanilla estaba abierta y pasaba una suave brisa fresca.

Frunció el ceño, estaba echa polvo y el estómago no le daba tregua.

Le vio conducir como si ella no estuviera allí. Iban detrás de la caravana por una carretera secundaria rodeada de árboles.

Rebuscó en su mochila para sacar una barrita de cereales y una botella de agua. Su estómago le pedía algo de comer.

Después de masticar un rato se sintió mejor.

Se hizo con las dos manos una coleta alta para quitarse el pelo enredado de la cabeza.

-Si llegas a vomitar en el coche te mato -murmuró más para el.

-No te lo crees ni tu, paleto -soltó con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

Entonces la miró un segundo y soltó un bufido.

Entonces ella se desperezó y subió los pies al salpicadero.

-Baja tus pezuñas de ahí -exclamó el hombre dándole un manotazo en la pantorrilla.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras civilizado...

-Mírate al espejo.

Ella lo imitó soltando un bufido, bajó los pies, pero acabó sonriendo, miró los arboles tratando de ocultar su cara.

Un par de minutos después la caravana delante empezó a detenerse. Kai sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver un grandisimo atasco.

-Mierda... -murmuró. Fueron despacio, desplazándose entre los coches hasta que no pudieron continuar.

Se bajaron a la vez, ella agarró su mochila y su cuchillo. Los demás estaban al lado de la caravana, Dale llevaba varias herramientas en la mano y del motor salía bastante humo.

-Ya dije que no aguantaría -exclamó cansado.

-Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog -nombró Rick adelantándose- comprobad si podéis encontrar entre los coches que hay aquí las piezas que faltan para arreglarla. Los demás buscad víveres.

Se dispersaron con curiosidad, abriendo maleteros y puertas sin cuidado. Sofia se le acercó de pronto riendo.

-Mira lo que he encontrado -soltó levantando una muñeca de trapo de ojos saltones. Kai sonrió y le señaló un maletero donde había encontrado agua y un par de garrafas de gasolina.

-Ve llevándolas a la caravana cielo -dijo registrando el interior. Empezó a pensar en lo parecida que era a sus sobrinas. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

Encontró pasta de dientes y un cepillo del pelo que se guardó en su mochila. Después pasó al siguiente coche, sacó bastante ropa de las maletas y entonces empezó a preguntarse donde estaba la gente que había allí.

Levantó la cabeza mirando al horizonte inquieta cuando les vio salir tras un camión. No eran uno ni dos, eran decenas de caminantes yendo hacia ellos.

-Al suelo -siseó Rick- debajo de los coches.

Vio a la niña arrastrarse debajo de un viejo cadillac en la zona más próxima al bosque y ella se metió debajo del que tenía más cerca.

Podía ver a los supervivientes en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros a través de las ruedas con miedo en los ojos.

Entonces escuchó el grito. Se le heló la sangre, habían encontrado a Sofia, daba patadas a un caminante que se arrastraba hacia ella.

Kai maldijo por lo bajo y salió de su escondite, se levantó y subió de un salto al capó.

-¡Aquí! -gritó saltando, haciendo mucho ruido- ¡Venid a por mi leprosos!

Saltó al siguiente coche para alejarlos de ellos, fue saldo saltos de uno a otro hasta que de pronto el coche donde acaba de saltar empezó a pitar, tenía una alarma estruendosa.

De asiento del copiloto salió rápidamente un mordedor que se lanzó a por ella y consiguió agarrarle el tobillo.

Kai perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el techo forcejeando. Clavó su cuchillo frenética en su cabeza y volvió a levantarse corriendo, se subió por la parte delantera a uno de los camiones y después a la zona de carga, allí estaba segura, no podían llegar hasta ella y estaban muy ocupados persiguiéndola.

Bajó por la parte de detrás y echó a correr hacia los demás.

-¡Estas loca! -exclamó Lori abrazando a su hijo.

-De nada -murmuró sorprendida.

-Sofía se metió en el bosque, los demás han ido a buscarla -aclaró.

La muchacha sabía que no sería de ninguna ayuda así que siguió reuniendo materiales, vigilaba muy de cerca el grupo de caminantes que seguían agolpados por el ruido del coche, pero sabía que iban a necesitar encargarse deprisa.

-Cubridme -pidió sacando su cuchillo.

Andrea y Dale subieron al techo de la caravana mientras que T-Dog la acompañaba cargado con una barra de metal.

Tardaron más de lo esperado, era muchos, pero entre los pocos disparos de Dale consiguieron acabar con todos.

Al fin Kai bajó los brazos, el cielo estaba tornándose naranja cuando Rick apareció.

-Le dije que se escondiera en una cueva que encontré, pero al volver no estaba allí... -declaró hundido- por ahora no podemos continuar por aquí así que acamparemos en el bosque hasta encontrarla.

Carol se echó a llorar apoyada en su coche.

Daryl pasó a su lado sin mirarla, ella le siguió para coger sus cosas. No quería dejar su moto ahí desprotegida pero no le quedaba más opción.

-Joder... -soltó el mientras cogían sus cosas.

-¿Que?

-Mi tienda debió salir volando por el camino -se quejó dándole una patada al coche.

Ella comprobó que la suya siguiera allí, y allí estaba con su colchón de goma espuma, se la tiró.

-En la mía cabemos los dos -no quería que sonara como una insinuación pero conforme lo dijo le pareció así.

Daryl levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-Si prefieres dormir subido en un árbol adelante -se limitó a contestar dándole la espalda. No quería que viera sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El grupo empezó a caminar por donde Sofia se había adentrado en el bosque, pasaron un riachuelo y subieron una loma.

Carl se colocó a su lado cabizbajo y poco a poco se fueron distanciando del grupo.

-¿Que pasa colega? -preguntó ella.

-Sofia... -murmuró sin mirarla- yo tenía que haber estado con ella...

-No te tortures -respondió la chica sonriendo- seguro que la encontramos en seguida.

-Os estáis rezagando -soltó una voz cortante tras ellos, Shane sostenía el rifle en alto- no podéis ir por ahí jugando.

-Nadie va jugando -contestó ella molesta, chasqueó la lengua al ver su cara de enfado- ¿Quieres ir a la cabeza?

Carl asintió sonriendo y echaron una carrera adelantando a todos los demás, hasta que encontraron a su padre y Daryl que iban los primeros. A bastante distancia del segundo grupo.

Kai no quería que el muchacho dejara de ser un niño tan deprisa, y debido a aquel mundo catastrófico estaba pasando, veía sus ojos claros cada día más apagados. Solía jugar con Sofía, pero cada vez menos. Y ahora sin ella parecía perdido.

-¿Me enseñarás a curar a la gente? -le preguntó de pronto con ojos suplicantes.

-Conforme -sonrió la chica- pero tu tienes que enseñarme a jugar a algo.

-¿A que? -inquirió el niño.

Sin darse cuenta había ido caminando incluso por delante de los adultos, Rick los observaba con una leve sonrisa.

El sol empezaba a bajar y ya iban mirando claros donde acampar cuando de pronto a su izquierda vieron un ciervo.

Estaba parado, pastando en la hierva. El niño la agarró de la mano antes de acercarse varios pasos. Podía ver su rostro iluminarse con ilusión. Carl nunca había estado tan cerca de un ciervo vivo.

Kai sonrió al mirarle, si a eso se refería, quería ver ese tipo de expresiones en el.

Se quedó disfrutando de la bucólica escena, escuchando a respiración emocionada del chaval.

El dolor llegó antes que el ruido o ella no estaba prestando atención. Algo se clavó en su hombro con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer sentada. Soltó la su mano.

Entonces el solo pudo encoger los hombros antes de que sonara otra explosión y cayera tumbado al suelo a su lado.

El ciervo también cayó frente a ella.

Entonces horrorizada vio como su camiseta azul empezaba a mancharse de sangre. La levantó rápidamente, había un agujero de bala.

-¡No! -gritó asustada- ¡Rick! ¡RICK!

Se quitó el cinturón a toda prisa y lo colocó taponando la herida con manos temblorosas, necesitaba parar la hemorragia para empezar a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

-No no no no... -susurró sacando gasas de su mochila, le dolía el hombro pero eso era lo de menos. Colocó las gasas bajo el cinturón presionando con fuerza. De pronto Daryl y su padre aparecieron tras ella -alguien le a disparado...

De entre la maleza salió un señor grueso con una gorra beige sobre la cabeza, al verlos en el suelo se llevó una mano a la boca, llevaba un rifle en las manos.

-Oh Dios... -soltó- rápido, tienen que llevarlo a la granja, hay un doctor. Hershel. Dígale que va de parte de Otis.

La chica se quedó conmocionada, miró a Rick mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos, por suerte el mismo impacto lo había desmayado, sino estaría sufriendo un dolor increíble.

-Esta a un par de kilómetros -señaló el hombre hacia los árboles- en aquella dirección hay un camino.

Rick echó a correr a toda velocidad, Kai se levantó y volvió a cargar su mochila, entonces el peso sobre su hombro hizo que se percatara de su herida, emitió un ligero gemido de dolor.

Daryl frunció el ceño, llevaba el hombro de la camiseta empapado en sangre, se acercó y de un tirón desgarró la tela, dejó al descubierto un agujero del que manaba sangre.

-Joder... -susurró ella, no tenía más cinturones, no le quedaban vendas, solo gasas y medicación. Sin perder un segundo presionó con la mano mientras el cazador se echaba su mochila a la espalda.

Se sacó un pañuelo rojo que le colgaba del pantalón y la ayudó a ponerlo por encima de la herida apretando.

-Oh Dios mio cuanto lo siento... -murmuró el hombre cuando ella emitió un grito de dolor. Lo notaba, la bala seguía dentro. Estaba empezando a marearse.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda para llegar -dijo con cara pálida- estoy mareada...

Daryl hizo que le pasara un brazo por los hombros y le rodeó la cintura, agarrándola de la hebilla del pantalón.

Empezaron a caminar rápidamente mientras ella tuviera fuerzas, pero notaba que el pañuelo no iba a servir de mucho. Sentía los hilos de sangre caerle por el brazo.

Salieron a una pradera, al fondo se podía ver una casita, el sol se estaba poniendo y daba poca luz pero la casa era blanca y había luces en su interior.

-Cuando lleguemos el doctor estará con Carl -dijo ella deseando que no fuera muy tarde- tendrás que ayudarme. La bala sigue dentro.

-Yo no voy a...

-Calla y escucha -soltó con poca paciencia- si me desmayo estaré muerta si no me sacas la bala y me coses la herida.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y apretó los labios mientras apretaba el paso, pero ella no podía mucho más.

-Llevó pinzas estériles, gasas, apósitos y unas agujas con hilo -relató con voz pastosa mientras llegaban al porche. Una mujer rubia los recibió sorprendida.

-Ese imbécil de Otis también la ha disparado -soltó el hombre entrando a la casa sin esperar. Como había predicho el doctor de cabello blanco estaba en una habitación, Rick estaba con el- Joder...

Entonces el peso sobre su hombro aumentó y vio la cabeza de Kai caer sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados, su cara estaba cenicienta. La dejó encima de la mesa.

-¡Una ayuda por aquí! -gritó quitándose las mochilas y tirándolas al suelo de golpe.

Una mujer joven, de pelo castaño y fieros ojos verdes salió de la habitación.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó.

-Un disparo -resopló de nuevo volcando toda la bolsa de medicamentos sobre las piernas de la chica para agarrar lo que pillaba- tiene la bala dentro.

La muchacha se colocó al otro lado de la mesa, miró un par de veces a hombre mayor, debía ser su padre, entonces frunció el ceño y agarró las pinzas con cuidado.

-Retira el pañuelo cuando te diga -dijo atropelladamente- prepara muchas gasas y la aguja.

Al quitar el trozo de tela la sangre mano facilmente y empezó a empapar el mantel por debajo. La chica introdujo las pinzas sin ceremonia en el agujero y tras unos segundos sacó una pequeña bala metálica. Lo dejó todo a un lado, cogió las gasas y limpió bien la herida antes de coserla como buenamente pudo. Al final dejó de sangrar, colocó un apósito encima y suspiró. Kai seguía respirando.

-Cógela y ven, la subiremos al cuarto de arriba -ordenó.

El hombre colocó sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y de su espalda y caminó tras ella.

Entraron en una habitación pintada de amarillo con una cama rustica a juego con un armario y unas mesillas, todo de madera oscura.

La dejó sobre la cama sin delicadeza y volvió a salir.

-Espera, ¿no vas a quedarte con ella? -preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Tengo cara de puta niñera? -soltó de malas maneras mientras volvía a bajar a toda prisa.

Encontró su mochila y salió al porche, no podía mantenerse quieto, agarró su ballesta y se sentó a tensarla bien, hacía días que le daba problemas. Al bajar la vista se encontró con sus manos manchadas de tierra y sangre seca, chasqueó la lengua molesto antes de limpiarse con su propia camisa.

Vio llegar a Lori y a los demás a toda prisa, la mujer entró a la casa sin mirarlo.

-Tu amiga se quedará unos días en la cama -le habló una suave voz a su lado. La chica morena lo miraba ceñudo.

-No es mi amiga -resopló hastiado.

Encontró un lugar entre cuatro arboles alejado de la casa para poner la tienda de Kai, se sintió extraño al montar aquella cosa, sabía que le resultaría incomodo dormir allí, pero extendió el colchón y metió sus cosas dentro. Cuando volvió a salir Glenn y T-Dog también estaban montando sus dormitorios, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¿Vas a dormir en la tienda de Kai? -preguntó el asiático al verlo allí.

Frunció el ceño, no quería tener que estar dándole explicaciones ni parecer un pervertido.

-Ella no va a necesitarla, ¿no? -soltó de mala gana.

Decidieron no volver a preguntarle, parecía más hosco de lo normal, empezó a reunir unas cuantas piedras para hacer sitio para un fuego.

¿Como iba a poder dormir allí? Con su olor a flores y su manta suave. Era literalmente dormir en la cama de otra persona y no le gustaba en absoluto.

 **Muy buenas gentecilla, aquí os dejo este capitulo, la trama avanza bastante deprisa. Si teneis algo que comentarme adelante, que Daryl se acueste en vuestra cama :D**


	9. Capitulo 9: Declaración de celos

**Capitulo 9: Declaración de celos**

Kailani despertó casi a medio día y necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño. Se mareó un poco al incorporarse y salvo el dolor del hombro se encontraba bastante bien.

Al apoyar los pies y tratar de levantarse se tambaleó, tuvo que agarrarse a la mesilla y volcó un vaso que había allí.

Cayo sentada de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó una muchacha rubia joven que se asomó a la puerta con rapidez.

-Iba al baño -declaró con una mano en la cabeza- pero me mareé...

-Deja que te ayude -dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras hacía que se apoyara en ella.

A pasos cortos consiguió llevarla al baño.

-Soy Kai -se presentó agradecida.

-Beth -murmuró ella volviendo a la habitación.

Hizo sus necesidades con comodidad por primera vez desde hacía meses, se lavó la cara y observó las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba tremendamente pálida pero en esencia estaba bien.

Miró a su alrededor, era un baño rustico, con toallas mullidas en una estantería y jabón de manos en el lavadero.

Que algo así hubiera sobrevivido al caos le parecía una maravilla.

Al volver a salir Beth estaba allí, la ayudó a bajar la escalera y la llevó a una pequeña habitación al lado del comedor donde Rick y Lori estaban al lado de la cama. Hershel hablaba con ellos.

-¡Kai! -exclamó el sheriff andando rápido hacia ella, le dio un leve abrazo- ¿Como estas?

-Viva -sonrió. No quería mirar demasiado la cama, el pequeño Carl parecía aun más pequeño entre las sabanas blancas, llevaba varios goteros y una gruesa venda en el abdomen. Al menos respiraba -¿Como esta?

-Lo peor ya ha pasado -determinó el hombre de pelo blanco mientras la hacía sentarse en una silla, le levantó el apósito con cuidado y le limpio los puntos- Maggie lo hizo bien, aunque aun debe practicar las suturas. Beth tráele algo para comer.

La chica se marchó obediente, Kai le cogió la mano al niño preocupada.

-Debo pedirte disculpas, Otis ya no ve igual de bien que antes -habló con voz pausada al volver a vendarla, sacó un pañuelo grande del cajón y le hizo un cabestrillo.

-Ha sido un accidente -respondió ella.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas. Deberías descansar varios días en cama.

-¿Puedo volver a mi tienda? -preguntó indecisa- no quiero ocupar una cama sin más.

-Kai, creo que Daryl esta usándola -respondió Lori sin moverse del lado de su hijo.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-Yo le dije que la usara.

Beth le llevó un buen plato de sopa de pollo con dos trozos de pan casero que devoró sin piedad. Después la ayudó a subir con una muda limpia y se sentó en la taza del váter mientras que ella se duchaba.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo fuera? -preguntó al otro lado de la cortina de ducha.

-Desde que el virus empezó -respondió relajándose con el agua caliente, haciendo énfasis en el pelo sucio.

-¿Como es ahí afuera?

Kai asomó la cabeza llena de espuma y levantó una ceja mirándola durante un segundo.

-Es... peligroso, aterrador... los primeros días no podía dormir, todo me despertaba, después me dispararon en un Wallmart -rio por lo bajo al recordarlo- es una guerra constante. Da miedo.

Kai salió de la ducha envuelta en una fina toalla amarilla y suspiró aliviada, después se cepilló los dientes y el cabello.

-Es un lujo tener agua caliente -murmuró mientras se vestía de espaldas. Beth frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que su padre le había contado, el decía que todo se arreglaría sin más, y ellos se quedarían allí en la granja, viviendo de su huerto hasta que eso ocurriera.

Por otro lado aquel grupo parecía dispuesto a sobrevivir afuera, eso la asustaba.

Con su ayuda se colocó la camiseta limpia y un poco de desodorante, hacía semanas que no olía tan bien.

-¿Vas a dormir fuera? -preguntó la chica.

-Si, no quiero incomodaros más tiempo -se disculpó sonriendo aunque al bajar la hicieron sentarse a la mesa con ellos, comieron ciervo asado y patatas. Todo estaba delicioso.

Entonces con algo más de energía salió al porche, en la zona arbolada estaban las tiendas de campaña y un poco más lejos los coches.

Caminó hacia la camioneta y con esfuerzo se subió a la parte trasera, estudió su moto y salvo unos leves arañazos estaba bien.

-Ah eres tu... -escuchó a su espalda. Glenn la miraba aliviado- pensaba que eras alguna chica de la casa. Daryl se pondría histérico si alguien toca sus cosas.

-Histérico no es la palabra que yo usaría -declaró sonriente acercándose de nuevo al borde. Movió la mano indicándole que la ayudara a bajar.

El chico visiblemente incómodo la sujetó como pudo de la cintura mientras ella se apoyaba sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias -soltó resuelta, volvió a cerrar el vehículo y entonces le vio llegar a lo lejos, salía del linde del bosque con varias ardillas colgadas de una cuerda. Ni rastro de Sofia. Suspiró deprimida pero salió a su paso.

-Oye quería... -comenzó, pero el hombre le soltó una mirada cargada de asco e indiferencia que la frenó- ¿Tu lo has visto? -preguntó al asiático- ¿Que mosca le a picado?

Se quedó allí plantada un momento maquinando como podía hacerle hablar pero lo cierto era que le daba bastante miedo acercarse. No era una chica asustadiza por naturaleza, había reducido a tíos más grandes y más enfadados que el, pero aquella mirada le había dolido realmente. No quería que la odiara.

-Dios ahora me preocupa lo que piensa un paleto de mi... -murmuró para ella misma mientras caminaba hacia su tienda.

Al abrir las cremalleras se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba ordenado, su bolsa y su mochila estaban en un lateral, la manta cubriendo el fino colchón. Siempre había pensado que el sería muy desordenado.

Esperó durante toda la tarde, estaba resuelta a preguntarle cual era el motivo de su enfado, y lo cierto era que no quería ni pensar que diría si le decía que la odiaba. Estuvo dándole vueltas tanto tiempo que empezó a enfadarse.

Después de cenar vio como se alejaba hacia los árboles y lo siguió sin preocuparse en quien podía verla. Cuando se adentró un poco se dio cuenta de que se estaba bajando la bragueta del pantalón. Se giró sorprendida y muy avergonzada, dispuesta a largarse de allí corriendo si hacía falta.

Como en las películas de espías cutres donde para hacer ruido se pisa una rama ese fue el sonido exacto que le hizo girarse.

Escuchó la cremallera volver a subir.

-¿Que cojones haces aquí? -jamás había oído tanto desprecio en su voz. Aquello hizo que volviera a enfadarse.

-¿Que cojones te pasa a ti de pronto? -se giró apoyando el brazo bueno sobre su cadera.

-Joder estas loca... -soltó pasando por su lado. Kai alargó el brazo y lo retuvo con fuerza.

-¿Porque cojones me tratas así de pronto? -abrió la caja de los truenos, no quería sonar desesperada, no quería sonar débil, pero le temblaba la voz- ¿Sientes tanto haberme ayudado a llegar aquí?

-cogió aire para proseguir deprisa, escupiendo todo lo que su cerebro se había guardado- Siento ser una molestia, siento ser un grano en el culo, siento ser una puta inútil...

Estaba jadeando, apretaba el puño.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso -bajó la mirada, no quería mirarla, no quería hablar con ella, intentó seguir con el camino pero ella corrió para colocarse delante de nuevo.

-¿Entonces que? -exclamó quizás demasiado alto- ¿Que coño esta pasando que no veo?

-¡Aléjate de mi! -dijo empujándola levemente antes de marcharse.

Kai se quedó allí un momento con el orgullo herido, resopló y le dio una patada a un árbol. Aquella noche Daryl no durmió en la tienda y sospechaba que no iba a volver a hacerlo a menos que consiguiera hablar con el.

Aprovechó que el campamento estaba desayunando para coger su mochila, la llenó de cosas para un día de travesía y se la colgó al hombro. Necesitaba comprobar algo.

Cogió su cuchillo y la pistola, antes de que el sol estuviera alto se acercó a Carol.

-Voy a buscar a Sofia -declaró con Dale y T-Dog escuchando.

Mientras oía a su madre tratar de convencerla para que no fuera debido a su lesión ando hasta meterse dentro del bosque.

Empezó a andar, marcando de vez en cuando algún árbol con el cuchillo para no perderse, una hora después encontró una de sus propias marcas y resopló hastiada, estaba andando en círculos.

-Joder... -soltó malhumorada mientras sacaba una botella de agua, estaba más cansada de aquel pequeño trecho de lo que admitiría nunca.

-Es como perseguir a un cervatillo ruidoso y sin orientación -oyó su característica voz ronca tras ella. Se giró a tiempo para verle con la ballesta en la mano, apoyado con el hombro en un árbol- te llevaré al campamento...

-No voy a ir contigo -resumió mientras seguía el camino contrario. Lo oyó caminar tras ella.

-¿Sabes que eres un coñazo? -ladró enfadado.

-¡Pues vete! -soltó cansada- No tienes porque estar aquí, no tienes porque venir a salvarme cada vez que meto la pata. ¿No estabas enfadado?

-¿No te cansas de darme la brasa? -preguntó el cruzándose de brazos.

Kai también se detuvo frente a el, si, eso era lo que quería comprobar.

-Solo quiero que me digas porque estas enfadado conmigo -resumió muy seria.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo -respondió achinando los ojos- no vengas a ofrecerme tu tienda si vas a necesitarla con el puto coreano.

¿Era cosa suya o de pronto eso parecía una declaración de celos con una analogía a su tienda? Casi se quedó con la boca abierta, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero logró contenerse. Soltó un leve suspiro aliviada, esperaba algo peor.

-Yo no ofrezco mi tienda a nadie que no quiera dentro -dijo tratando de ser clara y recordando el incidente con Glenn en la camioneta- por si no te has dado cuenta estoy tan jodidamente débil que no puedo bajar un puto escalón sin ayuda. Si te hubiera visto a ti te lo habría pedido.

Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero a esas alturas ya estaba todo bastante claro.

-Joder... -resopló dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el campamento- mira que eres idiota...

Daryl se quedó allí parado mirando su espalda durante unos segundos, sin llegar a creer que le hubiera soltado todo aquello de golpe, soltó una semi sonrisa agachando la cabeza y volvió a colocarse a su paso. Había estado muy cabreado aquellos dos días pensando que estaba jugando con ambos.

-Retrasada... -murmuró ya como costumbre, haciendo que ella soltara una leve carcajada.

De pronto la carga sobre sus hombros se había vuelto más liviana. Aquella noche le tocó hacer guardia y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que cara tendría al dormir.

-Estoy jodido... -susurró al aire frio sabiendo que nadie podía escucharle.

Kai se despertó más descansada, aunque el hombro le dolía bastante, la gran noticia de que Carl estaba despierto era un alivio. Aún no podía ni debía moverse para nada, pero estaba consciente y eso les subió los ánimos a todos.

Ella decidió seguir con el siguiente asunto pendiente en su lista, preparó su mochila y se calzó sus botas. Al salir de la tienda tomó su desayuno consistente en un poco de carne asada y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

Se sentó al lado de Daryl con su plato y una taza de café aguado.

-Menos mal que Carl ya ha despertado -soltó Dale de buen humor.

-Si, menos mal -resopló Shane a su lado con cara de malas pulgas- sino esta señorita hubiera recibido una paliza.

La muchacha levantó ambas cejas sorprendida, estuvo a punto de mirar hacia los lados para saber si se refería a ella, pero la miraba fijamente con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber que he echo? -preguntó. De echo todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Ese niño estaba contigo cuando le dispararon -siseó amenazante- os adelantasteis demasiado, dejaste que...

-Por si no te a quedado claro a mi me dispararon primero -soltó cabreada. ¿Como podía soltarle toda esa mierda de pronto? -¿Que mierda te pasa?

-Me pasa que eres una puta inconsciente que no sabe acatar una orden.

Shane dejó caer su plato al suelo, se levantó y se largó, Kai se quedó un momento mirando su plato con un par de trozos de carne que devolvió a la sartén. Dejó su taza y fue a buscar sus cosas, se le había cerrado el estómago.

Ella misma se culpaba por lo que le había pasado al niño, pero por mucho que repasaba la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza no encontraba manera de remediar que ese disparo impactara contra el.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro mientras se mordía sin querer el labio inferior, era complicado llevar el otro tirante sobre el cabestrillo. Metió el cuchillo en su funda y la pistola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

Necesitaba estar sola así que caminó hacia el bosque y de ahí pasó a una carretera secundaria, en una cuneta había un par de coches vacíos, llenos de polvo pero por si acaso sacó el cuchillo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en medio de la nada y con solo un brazo libre. Trato de que la mano no temblara cuando abrió el maletero. Un par de bolsas con comida y algunas botellas de zumo caducado.

Tras el primer coche al lado de un gran arbusto había un pequeño sendero muy marcado sobre la tierra.

Entrecerró los ojos y ando lentamente por el, agachándose levemente y tratando de escuchar a su alrededor.

Al final de la senda había una pared, más bien una pequeña casita de dos plantas sin pintar.

Tragó saliva nerviosa mientras subía los escalones del porche, posó la oreja sobre la puerta de la entrada y respiró hondo para escuchar. Nada.

Abrió la puerta que chirrió levemente para descubrir una casa, todo estaba revuelto, debían haberse marchado con prisa.

De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, se giró con el cuchillo en alto y una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo.

-Mira que eres idiota -murmuró Daryl negando con la cabeza- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo siguiéndote?

Kai se llevó una mano al pecho y se apoyó sobre el viejo sofá polvoriento, se sentía mareada.

-La madre que te... -resopló jadeando.

-Si vas a salir sola al menos escucha si hay pasos detrás de ti, joder -terminó el empezando a registrar los muebles.

-¿Vienes a darme el mismo sermón que Shane? -preguntó avergonzada- Porque me da igual, no pienso quedarme allí lavando platos y fregando en lugar de estar buscando a Sofía.

Daryl no la estaba mirando, dentro del armario había algo. Le hizo una señal con el dedo.

Ella se acercó con cuidado para descubrir un pequeño refugio con una manta y una almohada.

No estaba sucio, parecía haber sido usado recientemente.

-¿Esperamos? -preguntó la chica con leve atisbo de esperanza. Daryl asintió. Se acomodaron en los sillones, estaban llenos de polvo pero eran confortables.

-Ignora a Shane -dijo el de pronto después de un buen rato en silencio.

-Todos sabemos que por mucho que sea un capullo esto no es lo mio -declaró apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá, recostándose- soy una rata de ciudad, se como pedir comida china en veinte sitios distintos pero no se encender un fuego sin un mechero.

Sonrió ante su propia estupidez y siguió sumando, no sabia disparar por mucho que llevara una pistola en su cinturón, no sabía cazar ni destripar un animal, no sabía orientarse en el bosque y no sabía cocinar, pensó para colofón de desgracias.

Suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos un segundo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba soñado.

Estaba allí en esa casa, recostada en la misma posición y entonces oía ruidos dentro del armario, con una sonrisa pensando en Sofía abría la puerta corriendo, para encontrarse con la niña, pero su piel tenia color ceniciento, con mordeduras por los brazos y sangre seca, sus ojos eran blanquecinos y en sus dientes había restos de carne muerta, emitía ese gruñido, ese sonido que de pronto llenaba toda la habitación, era ensordecedor, se tapó los oídos gimiendo. Y de pronto tras ella aparecieron otras dos personitas, morenas, un poco más bajitas.

-¡Kai!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando y temblaba. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se sentaba. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para eliminar el resto de humedad.

-Soñaba que Sofía estaba aquí... -murmuró agotada- la habían mordido.

Daryl la observó unos segundos con semblante serio y volvió a mirar al exterior.

-Deberíamos volver, esta oscureciendo -soltó levantándose.

La muchacha sacó una botella de agua y se comió un trozo de carne frio.

Al volver a salir notó la diferencia, el ambiente estaba más húmedo y fresco, caminó a su lado, un poco rezagada, observando sus formas, tenía la espalda grande, los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca y aún así demostraban una calidez increíble algunas veces. Bajó la mirada por su espalda, de la parte trasera de su pantalón colgaba su eterno pañuelo rojo y por las formas debía tener un buen trasero.

-¿Que miras? -preguntó el de pronto deteniéndose.

-Tu culo -declaró con sinceridad- ¿No estaba claro?

-Deja de hacer el tonto -respondió el levemente avergonzado- a partir de ahora te enseñaré a sobrevivir en el bosque.

-Muchas suerte -bufó riendo.

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Aviso que estas semanas actualizaré un poco más despacio, una vez a la semana o cada diez días, estoy de pleno con los exámenes de la universidad y no puedo escribir casi nada. Aún tengo para subir por lo menos seis capítulos más hasta quedarme a cero. Muchas gracias los que seguís leyendo, me anima mucho a seguir.**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis decirme algo adelante ^^. Que Daryl se ponga celoso al veros con otro (pero en plan sano).**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Embarazo

**Capitulo 10: El embarazo.**

Daryl empezó realmente a preguntarse como había conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin que se la comieran los lobos, no solo era muy mala apuntando con la pistola, sino que además era bastante más patosa que una persona normal, la había observado y tropezaba de media tres o cuatro veces al día. No se le daba bien lavar la ropa, ni desmontar la tienda de campaña, solamente la veía suelta cuando había que coser algunos puntos o curar heridas.

Observó como metía el cuchillo bajo la piel de la ardilla con cierta reticencia.

-Se supone que has echo esto antes... -le recordó sentado a su lado.

-¡Con humanos! -exclamó irritada- los humanos no tienen pelo.

-Haces mucha presión -resumió gruñendo, le agarró la mano y la deslizó suavemente haciendo que la piel saliera de una sola pieza.

Kai se sobresaltó ante el contacto, había imaginado sus manos ásperas o callosas por el trabajo físico pero eran sorprendentemente suaves, de dedos largos que envolvían firmemente su mano. Sintió como de pronto su contacto quemaba, le faltaba el aire y el corazón se le estaba acelerando demasiado. Tragó saliva incómoda, bajó la vista un momento tratando de serenarse, pero el no se movía, hacía rato que el corte estaba echo, acabó por volver a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos azules emitían un ligero brillo extraño, suplicante. Kai se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo, el tampoco podía apartar la mirada, no sabía si era su imaginación pero estaban acercándose poco a poco.

La caravana, el ruido que hacía T-Dog al caminar, Lori con una cesta de ropa, todo desapareció.

Quería besarlo, necesitaba saber como sería y de pronto un portazo en el vehículo hizo que ambos se separaran como si quemaran.

La chica continuó con la vista fija en la ardilla a medio preparar notando como sus mejillas adquirían un gran calor, después de limpiarla debidamente la dejó en el recipiente con las demás y se levantó para ir a lavarse y volver a colocarse el cabestrillo.

Andrea estaba allí, mirándola con una mezcla entre odio y asco que la sorprendió.

Cuando se giró Daryl no estaba por ningún lado, entró corriendo al baño a ducharse, el corazón seguía a toda prisa, se miró al espejo para mirarse, tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos claros brillaban confusos.

-Por favor... por favor... -susurró- no te enamores de el...

Se maldijo a si misma cuando sintió una gran calidez en su interior, se metió a la ducha corriendo, dejando que el agua fresca le aclarara las ideas.

Por la tarde cuando Hershel la examinó de nuevo Maggie estaba con el.

-¿Ves? -preguntó el hombre a su hija- Es por eso que no puedes dejar los puntos tan sueltos.

-Para no haber practicado nunca es un buen trabajo -señaló Kai sonriendo.

Entonces escucharon fuera el jaleo, Rick gritaba algo, Lori le pedía que bajara la voz. Estaban en el porche.

-¿Como no me has dicho que estas embarazada? -preguntó de pronto el hombre, haciendo que los tres dentro de la sala enmudecieran.

-Rick por favor... -pedía en voz más baja, trataba de calmarlo.

Hershel le colocó un nuevo apósito limpio y el cabestrillo.

-Intenta no moverlo mucho, aún te queda recuperación -señaló dejando que se levantara.

Kai salió por la puerta trasera para evitar la escena, era demasiado incómodo, al llegar al campamento Shane se levantó deprisa y la agarró del brazo.

-¿Donde coño estabas? -inquirió nervioso, ella abrió la boca sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada- Ve a ver a Lori.

Kai tironeó hasta soltarse con violencia.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -resumió con los labios apretados.

Sin esperar se dirigió a la tienda de la mujer, la obsesionaba la forma en que Shane se dirigía a ella últimamente, parecía estar siempre esperando el momento para asaltarla.

Lori estaba sentada dentro en una silla de acampada, lloraba desconsoladamente, sus finas facciones estaban surcadas por gruesos lagrimones.

Kai cogió la otra silla y la colocó a su lado. Poniendo la mano en su espalda le hizo saber que estaba allí.

-¿Que voy a hacer? -preguntó angustiada sin mirarla.

-Siento ser tan directa pero no hay muchas opciones -declaró con tristeza, no tenían hospital ni forma de interrumpir el embarazo sin saber de cuanto tiempo estaba.

-Esto es horrible -soltó llevándose las manos a los ojos- ¿Como voy a dar a luz en un mundo así?

Kai la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le permitía un solo brazo e intentó calmarla.

-Aún tenemos tiempo -empezó con calma- tenemos que ir paso a paso, hay que buscar un lugar seguro, y cuando estemos instalados necesitaremos equipamiento médico, después de eso yo estuve en maternidad un tiempo.

No quiso decir que fueron solo varios meses y que salió de allí para no volver. Después de eso pareció calmarse.

-¿Crees que podemos hacerlo? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-No creo que tengamos alternativa -respondió- pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Lori.

La mujer la abrazó soltando unas ultimas lágrimas y después se limpió.

-Le dije a Rick que no quería tenerlo...

-Entonces ve y habla con el -la ayudó a levantarse y la vio salir con una leve sonrisa.

El sol apenas se veía cuando salio de la tienda y no había rastro de Shane, lo que agradeció. Se sentó sobre una piedra al lado de la hoguera mientras Carol le pasaba con cariño un plato de sopa.

-¿Mañana saldrás otra vez? -preguntó tímida. Kai asintió decidida metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.

Después de cenar la ayudó a fregar los platos, esperó lo máximo posible para ir a su tienda, estaba realmente nerviosa.

Al entrar descubrió a Daryl recogiendo sus cosas, lo miró extrañada mientras se desataba las botas.

-¿Te mudas? -preguntó tratando de aparentar casualidad.

-Pensé que querrías tu tienda de vuelta -gruñó recogiendo su linterna, pero ella le agarró del brazo de golpe.

-Creía que podríamos compartirla -murmuró cohibida, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a sus ojos fríos, pero con un poco de confianza cerró las cremalleras de la tela y sonrió.

El cazador tardó unos segundos en volver a poner su bolsa a un lado y miró el espacio que tenían, era demasiado poco.

Kai se quitó la chaqueta para mostrar una camiseta de tirantes blanca y se metió bajo la manta, el hombre suspiró sonoramente y la imitó.

-¿Crees que Sofía duerme en ese armario? -preguntó cuando hubieron apagado la luz.

-Puede...

-Quiero volver mañana contigo.

Como respuesta solo emitió un gruñido de asentimiento, ella le dio un codazo.

-¿Que? -soltó molesto.

-No hablo Wookie -respondió la chica con una risita.

-Eres un coñazo... -ella volvió a reír- ¿Podemos dormir ya?

Durante un segundo pensó en decirle que no quería dormir, que quería que la abrazara. Casi tuvo que darse un coscorrón para dejar de pensar esas tonterías, suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, se giró sobre el costado de su brazo bueno e intentó coger una postura cómoda.

-Como no dejes de moverte... -la amenazó en la oscuridad.

-No encuentro la postura -respondió girándose hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda, había muy poco espacio en el que no estuviera tocándole.

Oyó el chasquido de su lengua y de pronto su brazo la rodeó con fuerza para mantenerla quieta. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando lo cómoda que se encontraba, su brazo se hizo hueco por su cintura hasta descansar junto a sus manos. Ella retiró el pelo de su espalda, estaba segura que le molestaría y entonces cerró los ojos.

Jamás pensó que pudiera dormir tan cómodamente con otra persona pegada a su espalda, cuando despertó se desperezó como un gato levantando el brazo por encima de su cabeza y descubrió otra cabeza.

-Quita... -murmuró el con voz dormida.

Seguían abrazados, la muchacha sonrió bajando el brazo, estaba realmente calentita y a gusto allí, se subió la manta hasta la barbilla y el dejó reposar el brazo sobre su abdomen de nuevo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara cuando alguien se paró delante de la tienda y rascó con las uñas la tela.

-¿Kai? -preguntó Lori- ¿Estas ahí no?

La chica se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró, el también abrió los ojos nervioso.

-Dile que se vaya -susurró casi sin pronunciar sonido. Luego hizo una señal con la mano de que el se iría cuando se fuera.

Era muy raro todo aquello pero la verdad era que a ella tampoco le hacían mucha gracia los comentarios de los demás. Eran un grupo demasiado reducido y serían la comidilla tan solo por compartir tienda.

-Si, estoy aquí -se aclaró la garganta para alejar la voz de dormida- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Podrías salir o entrar yo? -dijo la mujer con un tono extraño en la voz- Tengo que hablar contigo.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad.

-Eh... espera un momento, ve a tu tienda y voy en cuanto me vista -dijo aparentando decisión. Mientras Daryl iba poniéndose sus botas, ella misma se colocó las suyas y su chaqueta.

-Vale, no tardes -escuchó a la mujer a través de la tela. Podían oír como los demás ya estaban levantados.

El cazador fue a abrir la cremallera con decisión pero ella le retuvo la mano.

-Si te ven salir primero fliparán -murmuró ella con ansiedad- espera un poco cuando yo salga y si te preguntan estabas cogiendo algo que se te había olvidado. Conformes con el plan ella abrió la cremallera y antes de salir habló con calma- me a encantado dormir contigo.

¿Como era posible que aquella persona torpe y blanda lo sorprendiera tanto? Se había quedado allí mirándole lo bien que se ajustaban los vaqueros sobre su trasero y pensando en aquella frase. Levantó las cejas confundido, aquella mujer iba a ser su perdición.

Consiguió salir rápidamente de la tienda, actuando como si no pasara nada pero al levantar la cabeza Andrea lo miraba ceñuda desde el techo de la caravana. Pensó que en el fondo le importaba una mierda lo que pensara ella y todos los demás. Fue directo a por su desayuno antes de que les diera por hablar.

Kai entró a la tienda de Lori despacio, la mujer parecía tranquila, estaba organizando su ropa en la maleta.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Ah Kai, quería saber si podías hacerme chequeos, la tensión y ese tipo de cosas.

-No tengo mucho para hacer pero puedo controlar tu tensión, las frecuencias, glucosa...

-Es por llevar un registro de todo esto- respondió la mujer sonriente.

Kai volvió a su tienda para recoger sus utensilios y empezó a tomarle todas las constantes.

-Necesitaríamos encontrar ácido fólico -señaló frunciendo los labios- quizás Hershel tenga, deberías preguntarle.

-Gracias Kai -murmuró la mujer más animada.

Todos los datos los fue apuntando en una pequeña libreta, donde apuntaba las formas de destripar una ardilla o de tensar el arco. Su pequeña guia de superviviencia.

Daryl fue poco a poco enseñándole, cada vez que salían volvía con algo más y la sensación de que quería estar a su lado más tiempo.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó a la semana, su hombro estaba mucho mejor y sería el ultimo día con el cabestrillo. El hombre asintió cogiendo su bolsa y ella lo siguió contenta.

Caminaron uno junto al otro un rato, hasta que llegaron a la carretera, llevaban toda la semana yendo primero a la casa abandonada y después vagaban por los alrededores.

-Carl esta mucho mejor -dijo ella- lo vi esta mañana.

-Es un crío duro -se limitó a responder sin mirarla. Ella ya sabía que ese tipo de contestaciones eran para no hablar más del tema pero le preocupaban todos- ¿Que harías si por esa carretera viniera una horda de caminantes? -La chica observó la carretera durante un rato, sopesó sus opciones, entonces el le pellizcó el brazo con los dedos- Ya estas muerta, tardas demasiado en encontrar una solución.

-Au... -se quejó frotándose la zona.

-¿Que tipo de planta necesitas para curar un sarpullido? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Aloe vera y...

-Que crezca en estos bosques.

-Eh...pues... esa que es grande y con puntas... -respondió vagamente.

-Acabas de resumir todas las plantas del mundo -soltó deteniéndose- si no quieres aprender dale el coñazo a otro.

Kai se quedó plantada detrás de el apretando los puños.

-A lo mejor no eres un buen profesor -soltó con altanería- estoy segura de que podría sobrevivir bien sola.

-¿A si? -dijo el visiblemente molesto- ¡Pues entonces déjame en paz!

-¡Bien! -exclamó dándose la vuelta, caminó muy enfadada todo el camino hacia el campamento y se entretuvo en ver como Andrea practicaba puntería, por suerte era igual de mala que ella.

 **Aquí nos quedamos por hoy, espero que os haya gustado, me encanta que Daryl y Kai se peleen, es muy divertido escribirlo. ¡No paséis mucho calor ahora que va llegando el verano!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Falta de oxigeno

**Aquí viene un nuevo capitulo, aún me quedan varias semanas de examenes, no estoy escribiendo nada pero seguiré subiendo varios capitulos, aunque con esta frecuencia :(**

Ayudó a Carol a hacer la comida y después estuvo jugando a las cartas con Carl en el porche.

A media tarde el aún no había vuelto y aunque estaba enfadada se empezó a preocupar, cuando se dirigía al campamento escuchó a Andrea anunciar que había un caminante a lo lejos y que iba a probar puntería con el.

-No gastes más balas Andrea -le aconsejó Rick.

Kai sacó su cuchillo y fue caminando por el prado, el mordedor estaba lleno de barro y suciedad, llevaba algo en la mano pero su caminar era parecido al de alguien que conocía. Entrecerró los ojos y su andar se fue convirtiendo en un trote, cuando vio el pañuelo rojizo colgando de su pantalón se llevó una mano a la boca asustada.

-¿Daryl? -preguntó echando a correr a toda velocidad.

Cuanto más se acercaba mas segura estaba, en una mano arrastraba su ballesta y en la otra llevaba algo firmemente agarrado.

Guardó su cuchillo en el momento en que escuchó el disparo y el cazador cayó al suelo.

-¡No! -gritó a todo pulmón, Rick iba varios metros por detrás- ¡Es Daryl!

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, buscó el agujero de bala por todas partes pero solo encontró un arañazo en la sien, lo que si llevaba era una venda cochambrosa en el estómago, estaba empapada de sangre y sudor.

Le colocó la mano en el cuello para comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo y al suspirar aliviada se fijo en su mano.

La sangre se le heló en las venas, el sheriff la ayudó a levantarlo mientras señalaba la muñeca, era la muñeca de trapo de Sofía.

Consiguieron llevarlo a la casa, lo subieron a la habitación de sobra y lo tumbaron en la cama, por suerte estaba inconsciente cuando lo cosió con cuidado.

Lo dejó recostado sobre el lateral para curarle la herida de la cabeza.

-¿Crees que la a encontrado? -preguntó Rick aún con la muñeca en la mano.

-Es Daryl, si la hubiera encontrado la habría traído de cualquier forma -respondió segura. El hombre salió de la habitación dejándola sola, se sentía como una idiota por haber discutido con el por la mañana.

Después de taparlo se sentó en el sillón y abrió la ventana para que entrara el fresco, se preparó una fina manta para pasar allí la noche y se acomodó, no pudo pensar en cenar ni en nada más. Vio como el sol bajaba entre los árboles y se hundía en el horizonte dejando llegar la noche.

Al rato lo oyó removerse entre las sábanas, al girarse comprobó que estaba despierto.

-¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Había una serpiente, me caí por un barranco y me clavé algo, encontré la muñeca de Sofia -relató escuetamente, no le apetecía demasiado hablar.

Kai asintió arrebujándose en la manta y le señaló un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesilla. Después de beber se quedó mirándola un segundo.

-¿Piensas dormir ahí? -soltó con desdén. Ella volvió a asentir- estoy incómodo solo de mirarte.

Alargó una mano para apagar la luz y antes de volver a su posición le dio un tirón del brazo, no estuvo contento hasta que ella se metió en la cama con el, de frente.

La luz de la luna entraba perfectamente por la ventana y se podía ver muy bien, se fijó de nuevo en la herida de su frente y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y agachó la cabeza para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento... -murmuró con voz estrangulada- no tenía que haberte dicho... esta mañana... no hacía más que pensar que si hubieras muerto y yo...

Entonces Daryl levantó la mano, le cogió la cabeza e hizo que la apoyara en su pecho, Kai siguió llorando en silencio durante un rato, mientras el mantenía la mano sobre su cabeza.

Al final sorbió por la nariz pero no se apartó, el tampoco hizo amago de echarla, Kai levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió por su cercanía, podía contar los pelos de su barba, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó hasta besar su barbilla.

Entonces Daryl abrió los ojos confundido y bajó la cabeza para mirarla, haciendo que sus bocas quedaran aún más cerca.

Kai sintió de nuevo que le faltaba el aire, seguía teniendo los ojos brillantes y la nariz roja del llanto. Entonces el cazador bajó sus ojos hasta sus labios y le puso la mano en la cara. Literalmente.

-No empieces lo que no puedes acabar -gruñó, sin esperar una respuesta la abrazó sin dejarle escapatoria, entonces ella soltó una risilla y se acomodó, agradecida por aquel calor.

Sabía que presionándolo no conseguiría nada, y después de todo tenían mucho tiempo.

Después de un buen rato consiguió calmar los latidos de su corazón, no ayudaba escuchar que el suyo también estaba agitado.

Se despertó antes que ella por el dolor del estómago, pero tenerla cerca lo aliviaba notablemente, pudo apreciar su respiración calmada, sus pestañas bañadas por la claridad, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Pensó en el beso de la noche anterior, casi había tenido que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de ella como un animal.

¿Cuando había llegado a sentir toda aquella mierda por ella? Sin darse cuenta se había colado en sus pensamientos y en su vida.

Mirándola dormir se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se le haría no tenerla cerca, no oír sus insultos.

Entonces lentamente abrió los ojos o más bien los guiñó por la luz, sonrió como una idiota al verle al lado, para después restregarse un ojo con la mano.

Se levantó despacio y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Kai entró al baño y se sentó a hacer sus necesidades, se cepilló el pelo enredado y los dientes antes de bajar.

-¿Ha despertado ya? -preguntó Hershel sentado en una mecedora mientras leía un libro. Ella asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Maggie le dio un par de tazas de café y un plato con unas tortitas.

-Gracias -sonrió volviendo arriba, el veterinario estaba destapando las heridas despacio, dispuesto a limpiárselas.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó el hombre cuando la vio llegar con la bandeja. Ella miró el sillón extrañada, pero después asintió.

-Bueno, no ha sido muy incomodo -sonrió pícara a sabiendas que Daryl la escuchaba. No quiso intervenir así que se dedicó a beber su café con calma.

-Buenas suturas, se nota que tienes experiencia -señaló el hombre al tapar de nuevo la herida- tendrás que estar varios días en la cama, no sabemos si esa flecha a podido perforarte algo importante.

Daryl soltó un bufido antes de que Hershel saliera de la habitación con una leve sonrisa. Kai le acercó la bandeja a la cama y terminó su café.

-Voy a salir -declaró despacio mientras el comía. La miró un segundo, sabía que debía ir a la casita a ver si Sofía había decidido aparecer por allí, aunque en el fondo después de encontrar la muñeca ambos esperaban lo peor.

-Ten cuidado -gruñó antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

-No pienso morir antes de que me beses -soltó rápidamente al salir.

La mejillas le ardían a ambos lados de una sonrisa que se le antojaba tonta y de colegiala.

Recogió sus cosas deprisa para evitar que nadie pudiera decirle nada, pero cuando iba andando hacia los árboles la voz de Shane tras ella la sobresaltó.

-¿Donde te crees que vas? -le preguntó con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-Voy a buscar a Sofía.

-No vas a ningún lado -llevaba la ropa echa un desastre y parecía que hacía días que no dormía.

Kai se cruzó de brazos cansada de su actitud y plantó ambos pies en en el suelo para ganar estabilidad, iba a darle una lección.

-Voy a ir donde me apetezca -soltó sin variar su expresión de pocos amigos- no eres nadie para decirme a donde puedo ir.

-Maldita zorra, vas a ver... -no le dejó terminar, en cuanto el hombre alargó el brazo lo cogió y con rapidez metió la pierna entre las suyas desestabilizándolo, con un empujón cayó al suelo de bruces.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella corría hacia el bosque, ciertamente el comportamiento del hombre cada vez la asustaba más, se estaba volviendo muy agresivo y demasiado cerca de ella.

Sin dejar de correr llegó a la casa, donde no había rastro de la niña, habían estado yendo allí a diario varios días y cada vez que abría la puerta del armario su esperanza se hacía pedazos un poco más. No quería ni pensar el horror por el que estaba pasando su madre así que siguió saliendo todos los días sola, hasta que Daryl volvió a recuperarse y Carl hacía vida normal.

El niño se pegaba a ella como una lapa, se empeñaba en ir con ellos a buscarla y la mayor parte de las veces era imposible disuadirlo, una mañana Lori se empeñó en que se quedara con ella con una sonrisa complice y el muchacho les dijo adiós con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Subimos por el riachuelo? -preguntó Kai. Hacía demasiado calor aquella mañana, sería un día horrible para pasar bajo el sol.

Daryl asintió y se internaron en el bosque hasta unas rocas, entonces escucharon el sonido del agua, subieron caminando por las piedras hasta que el agua se hizo más profunda y al final tras un risco encontraron una pequeña catarata y una laguna, no debía medir más de cuatro metros de ancho, pero el agua estaba clara y fresca.

La muchacha sonrió pícara, dejó su mochila mientras el bebía.

Entonces se quitó la camiseta, las botas y los pantalones. Pasó a su lado dando un salto y se zambulló en el agua fría.

Cuando volvió a salir el hombre la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos, solo será un momento -pidió suplicante.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si viniera...?

-Pero...

La mirada negativa del cazador bastó para disuadirla.

-Esta bien -lo cortó de mala gana nadando hacia el borde, al levantar la cabeza se encontró su mano para ayudarla a subir.

La agarró agradecida, Daryl tiró de ella con fuerza hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, mojando su ropa, entonces le cogió la nuca y quedaron a escasos centímetros. Podía ver en sus ojos la lucha que estaba manteniendo, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su boca. Su cuerpo entero parecía gritarle que se dejara llevar, que por un momento no pasaría nada.

Kai se tambaleó mareada cuando la soltó de golpe y le dio la espalda para coger su mochila, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que tenía que volver a sus brazos para seguir respirando.

Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su cara mientras se vestía de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de pensar mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Pon atención -la llamó- idiota- pero su tono era distinto, divertido.

Kai soltó una carcajada al ver que tampoco podía mantenerse serio.

-Imbécil... -susurró entre risas- habrá un día en que no podrás contenerte.

Volvían al campamento con un pequeño castor cuando notaron la agitación, Carl corrió hacia ellos en cuanto los vio y se tensaron alerta.

 **Jejejeje las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy tensas entre ellos :D Espero que os haya gustado, que Daryl os ayude a salir de la piscina.**


	12. Capitulo 12: La jodida verdad

-Glenn ha dicho que había caminantes en el granero -exclamó excitado, sus palabras resonaron entre ellos como un eco- ahora todos están gritando.

-No te alejes de mi -soltó ella al niño, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, habían pasado cerca del granero muchísimas veces.

Las tres figuras atravesaron corriendo el terreno hasta llegar a la puerta de la construcción de madera mohosa, donde Shane con un hacha arremetía contra la cadena de metal, todos parecían muy alterados.

-¡Shane ya esta bien! -gritaba Rick, la familia de Hershel estaba allí muy sorprendida.

-¡Vamos a dejar de jugar! -gritó el hombre fuera de si mismo al romper el candado.

Automáticamente todos sacaron sus armas asustados, podía ver como Daryl agarraba una escopeta y se adelantaba, Carl se reunió con su madre tras ella.

Empezaron a salir, uno a uno por la puerta, el sonido de los disparos los asustó, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, iban abatiendolos conforme iban saliendo, caían unos sobre otros, Kai tenía el cuchillo en la mano, que le temblaba, pero no podía moverse, veía la escena como si de una película se tratara, escuchaba llorar a Beth cerca de ella y de pronto los disparos sonaron.

La muchacha bajó la vista a sus manos, no podía entender porque le temblaban tanto pero agarraba con tal fuerza el cuchillo que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Al instante el grito de Carol surcó el cielo y le hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo, miró a la mujer avanzar entre ellos hasta que Daryl la sujetó con fuerza y ambos cayeron de rodillas.

Entonces la vio. Una figura pequeña, ataviada con una camiseta azul manchada de sangre y unos pantalones pesqueros, salía a trompicones por las puertas entre cerradas, tenía los brazos llenos de mordeduras y los ojos translucidos, con una eterna expresión de horror.

-¡Sofia! ¡SOFIA! -gritaba su madre entre sollozos y gemidos.

-Mama... -oyó a Carl gemir tras ella.

Kai no podía dejar de mirarla, era su pesadilla, era lo que había estado esperando, y a la vez eran sus sobrinas Miaka y Alana, era su propio infierno, todos sus temores hechos realidad.

Todas sus búsquedas para nada, probablemente la niña llevaba muerta desde el primer día.

Le dolía el pecho, el corazón, tenia unas ganas increíbles de llorar pero no podía, estaba allí parada, viendo como Rick, el único con fuerzas suficientes levantaba el revolver con una enorme pena y disparaba una solitaria bala.

Carol emitió un alarido cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ella se quedó allí de pie reviviendo la escena una y otra vez, pensando que se volvería loca de un momento a otro.

-Os quiero fuera de mis tierras para mañana -fue lo único que dijo Hershel antes de entrar en la casa de nuevo con su familia.

Daryl se metió en la caravana con Carol mientras los demás empezaban a cavar zanjas y a cargar los cuerpos. Tras un par de horas de trabajo Carl volvió allí y la vio de pie, con el cuchillo en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos mirando pero sin ver, el niño se asustó, ni siquiera intentó decirle nada, sabía que no lo escucharía, había visto aquella expresión con anterioridad.

Corrió a la caravana y entró para ver a Daryl apoyado en un lateral con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión.

-Daryl... -lo llamó preocupado- es Kai...

El hombre lo siguió sorprendido por encontrarla allí en el mismo sitio que la había dejado, en la misma pose. Se colocó delante de ella pero su mirada lo atravesó, le puso una mano en la mejilla mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la mano armada.

-Eh... -gruñó preocupado, Kai parpadeó varias veces y movió los ojos a trompicones en shock, consiguió volver a guardar el cuchillo en la funda pero ella no soltó el mango- Kai...

Cuando le puso una mano en el brazo entonces lo miró y levantó la cabeza esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión devastada.

-Yo...yo... -gimió- tenía que...

No la dejó continuar, la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, la oyó sollozar contra su pecho, sus hombros temblaban pero no la soltó, ella debía soltar todo aquello, el tendría que lidiar con lo mismo después.

Tras un momento consiguió calmarse aunque hipaba y temblaba, tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados fue ella quien se apartó, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba estar sola. Estaba empezando a asumir la fortuna de su propia familia y que era inútil tener esperanza, lo dejó allí y se marchó sin volver a mirarlo.

Caminó despacio hacia la zona donde Glenn estaba cavando y cogió una pala.

No levantó la cabeza de la tierra hasta que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, entonces como una autómata se duchó y sin cenar se metió en su tienda.

Daryl abrió la cremallera para verla recostada sobre su costado, tenía los ojos abiertos y se miraba las manos, sabía que no estaba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar en esos momentos.

Se acostó junto a ella, como siempre y esperó.

Poco después Kai se giró y apoyó su frente en el brazo desnudo de el. Estaba muy cabreado consigo mismo y no se movió. Odiaba aquella mierda de epidemia, odiaba encariñarse de ellos, odiaba estar allí sin Merle.

Se quedó allí, odiando todo aquello, ninguno durmió demasiado, la chica se levantó antes para ir al baño, tomó la tensión a y las contantes a Lori y se dedicó a tratar de no pensar, ayudó a hacer el desayuno, a limpiar los cacharros y vio como Carl se dirigía solo a los árboles. No quería ir tras el, eran sus padres los que debían estar cuidándolo. Estaba cansada de preocuparse por todos. Recogió su tienda y sus cosas ya que pensaban marcharse por la tarde.

Rick y Glenn salieron al pueblo, Hershel se había marchado en uno de los caballos, todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

-No creo que debas juntarte demasiado con Daryl -dijo de pronto la voz de Andrea frente a ella.

-¿Que? -preguntó confundida, al principio pensaba que era una broma pero su cara era muy seria y mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-No se que pretendes, pero pegarte a el como una lapa para que pueda protegerte... -resopló después de una risita- eres ridícula -No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchado, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida- Esta claro que el no te ve más que como a una niña...

-Eh estúpida -llegó el cazador- ven, quiero enseñarte a cazar con el arco.

Kai dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se lavó los brazos y lo siguió, pero cabizbaja, sin parar de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho la rubia, le daba rabia no haber podido contestarte, sentía su cerebro trabajas pesadamente.

Empezó a pensar que quizás llevaba razón, todas las veces que se habían quedado solos, todas las caricias no habían sido nada más que eso, contacto inocente, no podía saber si era solamente ella la que sentía su estómago darse la vuelta cuando la tocaba.

-¿Vas a prestarme atención? -preguntó por segunda vez el hombre visiblemente molesto.

-Perdona... -murmuró ella.

Se sentaron en la parte alta de una piedra donde podían ver un cúmulo de árboles, Daryl sacó su ballesta y ella tensó el arco. Le dolía el hombro.

Pensaba en Andrea, en sus malas palabras, en que solo se le acercaba cuando Amy le hablaba, su desconfianza después de tanto.

-Relaja el brazo, relaja el brazo -repitió. Ella soltó de golpe el arco, se sentía llena de pensamientos contradictorios, necesitaba orden.

-¿Vas a hacer caso de cada mierda que oigas? -soltó el resoplando cansado.

-No quiero pero... aquí la única sincera soy yo.

Daryl levantó ambas cejas sorprendido, empezó a guardar las cosas rápidamente.

-Eres una cría -gruñó cabreado.

-¿Que? -soltó ella enfadada- ¿Tu también?

-Estas mierdas no hace falta hablarlas, esto ya no es el show de ven a conocer a papá -escupió encarándola.

-¿Entonces que? -preguntó hastiada- No hago más que decirte lo que quiero, y tu no haces más que...

En ese punto ambos estaban alzando la voz, se movían inquietos, Daryl bajó de la roca dándole la espalda y se encaminó hacia el campamento, pero Kai corrió tras el, estaba harta de no saber.

Le obligó a girarse.

-¿Que quieres de mi? -preguntó Daryl a la defensiva, casi temeroso.

-¡No lo se! -exclamó ella- ¡La verdad!

Entonces se precipitó sobre ella como un lobo hambriento, fundió sus bocas con violencia, colocó una mano tras su nuca para que no tuviera escapatoria y con un par de pasos rápidos le cortó la retirada contra un árbol.

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendida al principio ante la urgencia del beso, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de su propia ansia, llevaba semanas esperando aquello, se encaramó a su pelo, profundizando más, haciendo que sus lenguas se conocieran en un inmenso placer.

Le faltaba el aire pero a la vez respirar era besarle, notó sus manos reocrriendole la espalda, agarrar sus glúteos con decisión, ella misma exploró las cicatrices de su cuello, los músculos de su pecho, había esperado tanto para hacer aquello, poco a poco fueron calmándose, sentía como su respiración temblorosa rebotaba en su boca, su olor la embriagaba, la estaba atontando.

Después del ultimo beso no se separó, se quedaron allí recuperando el aliento frente contra frente, con los ojos cerrados.

Jamás nadie la había besado con esa pasión, esas ganas de poseerla sin apenas tocarla.

-Ahí tienes la jodida verdad... -lo decía casi como si la culpara a ella de haber sucumbido. Recogió su mochila del suelo, su ballesta y echó a andar.

Kai se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón cabalgaba demasiado deprisa y estaba mareada. Se mordió el labio inferior echando de menos el contacto y al poco echó a correr tras el.

 **Aqui os dejo una de las cosas que mas me ha gustado escribir. ¡Por fin! Aún me quedan un par de examenes pero en seguida estaré de vuelta para escribir sin parar, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Que Daryl os aprisione contra un arbol.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Separados

Sonreía como una idiota al llegar al campamento, pero algo no cuadraba, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, de pronto un brazo la agarró para que se agachara.

-Mira... -susurró el hombre a su lado.

Cuatro hombres armados tenían a todo el campamento rodeando la fogata, había algunos maniatados entre ellos distinguió a Hershel, Rick y Glenn.

-Deben habérselos encontrado en el pueblo...

-¿Que hacemos? -susurró nerviosa, contó que encima llevaba un cuchillo su pistola con nueve balas y el arco con un puñado de flechas- Si les atacamos desde aquí podemos hacer que los maten.

-Hay que entrar a la casa, debe haber alguien más dentro, me ocuparé primero de esos.

Caminaron agachados en silencio hasta la parte trasera de la casa, había que actuar deprisa.

Entraron por una de las ventanas de la cocina, ambos sabían que la puerta chirriaba.

Armados con su cuchillo y la ballesta pasaron agachados por la cocina, no había nadie en la siguiente habitación, pero en el salón escucharon las voces.

-Estaos quietecitas y no os mataré.

Con una mano Daryl le dio el alto y se detuvieron uno a cada lado del arco, Kai sacó la cabeza, había dos hombres en el sofá estaban Maggie y Beth mirando hacia ellos.

La chica movió el brazo cuando la miró, dándole a entender que hablara con ellos alto.

-¡Por favor señor! -exclamó fingiendo llanto- ¡No le hagan daño a mi hermana!

-¡No por favor! -gritó Beth levantando la voz.

Con sus gritos pudieron avanzar hacia ellos sin que oyeran sus pisadas, uno de ellos le dio a Maggie un bofetón para que se callara, entonces Daryl agarró a uno de ellos por el cuello y ella lo imitó poniéndole el cuchillo bajo la garganta.

-Atadlos y amordazadlos -exigió mientras los sentaban en dos sillas.

-Vamos, no íbamos a hacer nada... -obviamente mentía Kai lo percibió y le devolvió el golpe en la mejilla con satisfacción. Les registraron y sacaron que llevaban solamente un machete y una navaja.

Los encerraron a cada uno en una habitación que cerraron con llave.

-Ahora somos cuatro contra cuatro -se alegró Kai.

-Si llevan armas eso dará igual -respondió Daryl cerrando la puerta de la entrada con pestillo.

-Han matado a Patricia... -murmuró Beth compungida, miraba los rastros de sangre que se perdían en en salón tras el otro sofá- y a T-Dog cuando intentó ayudarnos...

-Shane esta intentando unirse a ellos -declaró Maggie mientras todos salían por la parte trasera- fue con su jefe al granero.

De pronto la chica se quedó parada con una idea en la cabeza, apretó los labios decidida.

-Tengo una idea -exclamó- seguir adelante y a mi señal atacadles.

-¿Que señal? -preguntó Maggie confusa.

-Una explosión.

-Ni de coña -soltó el cazador con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay tiempo -exclamó entre dientes- id a los árboles, ocultaos y salidles por la espalda a mi señal.

Sin decir nada más volvió a entrar a la casa y corriendo empezó a rebuscar entre el botiquin de Hershel, sacó varias botellas grandes de alcohol y en el trastero al lado de la cocina encontró un viejo bidón de gasolina y media botella de aceite de motor.

Con manos temblorosas empezó a mezclar los mejunjes, quitó varios trapos de uno de los cajones y los metió en las botellas de cristal. Entonces empezó a rebuscar en los cajones por un encendedor. De pronto la puerta de la entrada empezó a temblar.

-¡Tony, abre la maldita puerta!

Kai cogió todas las botellas y echó a correr escaleras arriba, entró en la habitación de Hershel donde había una chimenea y una caja de cerillas.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió despacio, desde allí tenía perfecta visión del granero, respiró hondo varias veces y encendió una cerilla, entonces prendió fuego el trapo, asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y lanzó la botella.

Era increíble ver como la madera vieja ardía tan deprisa, el caos se produjo muy rápido, los hombres se quedaron mirando el fuego como si fuera obra divina, varias personas más fueron a salir del granero, pero ella lanzó otra botella a la puerta haciendo que estallara en una bola de fuego. Entonces escuchó los pasos subiendo por la escalera, preparó la ultima botella y cuando uno de esos hombres asomó la cabeza se la lanzó a la cara. La casa entera empezó a arder.

Kai se maldijo a si misma, no podría salir de allí.

-¡Estupida! -se gritó a si misma.

El hombre corría envuelto en fuego escaleras abajo dando alaridos.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana para ver a su grupo abatiendo a los extraños con éxito.

Salió por la ventana y ando sobre el tejado insegura hasta el canalón.

La casa estaba llenándose rápidamente de humo, tosió varias veces tapándose la nariz con el brazo le lloraban los ojos.

Entonces la caravana dio la vuelta por todo el camino y se colocó debajo del tejado, Andrea estaba sobre el tejado, le indicó que saltara.

La caída le dolió menos de lo que esperaba, pero sus rodillas se resintieron cuando cayó sobre ellas.

No tenía tiempo de nada, la casa y el granero estaban en llamas, la caravana se detuvo al pie del camino y Kai bajó a por su mochila, Carl estaba allí desorientado, con una pistola en la mano y cara de sorpresa.

-¡Sube a un coche! -exclamó la chica. Oteó el horizonte que oscurecía para observar que debido al ruido habían alertado a una cantidad enorme de caminantes que bajaban rápidamente por la ladera- ¡Mierda! ¡Caminantes!

No les daba tiempo a nada, le obligó a tirones a subir al techo de la caravana cuando esta se puso en marcha casi sin avisar y ella subió tras el.

Se alegró al verle adelantarles la camioneta de Daryl con su mocho detrás, después les adelantaron otros dos coches con los demás y quedaron al final.

Suspiró de alivio durante un segundo, miró hacia atrás, los mordedores se agrupaban en el camino caminando hacia la gran bola de fuego en la que se había convertido la granja de los Green.

Notaba sus extremidades temblorosas de la tensión, por su frente caían varios chorretes de sudor que se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Andrea miraba hacia delante con su rifle firmemente agarrado, la caravana estaba rodeaba y sabía que malgastaría munición.

El niño sonrió menos asustado a su lado y ella respiró más aliviada. Se acomodó bien la mochila a la espalda y miró la escena, el fuego lamía el cielo carmesí.

De pronto notó como el suelo cedía bajo sus pies por un gran bache, Carl tropezó contra la pequeña barandilla del techo y se precipitó al vacío.

-¡No! -gritó ella alargando la mano sin poder cogerle a tiempo.

Sin llegar a pensarlo dos veces Kai se agarró a la baranda y saltó al suelo preparándose para caer sobre un lecho de tierra y piedras.

Corrió a toda prisa a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía pararse a pensar en nada, solo veía el cuerpo de Carl en el suelo rodeado de multitud de caminantes. No podía permitir que le pasara lo mismo que a Sofía.

Llegó hasta el antes que ninguno de ellos, lo agarró por los hombros y tiró con fuerza para bajarlo del camino hasta los árboles, cuantos más obstáculos más tiempo tardarían en perseguirlos.

Consiguió detenerse un segundo para subir al chaval a su espalda y continuar corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

-¡Vamos Carl! -decía jadeando- ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito corriendo! ¡Joder!

Sabía que les pisaban los talones pero no podía girarse a ver cuantos eran, solamente siguió corriendo, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, aterrorizada y sin saber si le habían mordido. Llegaron al arrollo y al atravesarlo se tropezó y cayó de bruces.

Se giró sobre su costado dolorida, seguía escuchando esos ruidos, esos rugidos que escapaban de sus bocas sin vida.

Entonces sacó su cuchillo y se levantó a toda prisa, atravesó al primero en la sien con mucha rapidez, después se abalanzó sobre el segundo gritando a su vez, esquivó al tercero de una patada en el pecho y se lanzó a acabar con el.

-¡Vamos! -gritaba histérica- ¡Joder!

La carga de adrenalina fue tan fuerte que tras eso se sentó mareada, bebió varios tragos de agua del arrollo y se colocó al lado de Carl. Tenía una fea herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero respiraba. Le vendó la cabeza con las pocas vendas que le quedaban y rezó porque no tuviera una gran conmoción. Lo colocó apoyado en un árbol y pensó que debía salir al camino a alertarles para que supieran que estaban allí, pero no podía dejar al niño indefenso en el bosque lleno de caminantes.

Acabó sentándose a su lado. Se tomó un analgésico para el dolor de sus extremidades y rebuscó si tenía alguna mordedura. Arañazos muchos, pero estaba ilesa.

Solo debía esperar que Carl despertara, entonces se pondrían en marcha, con un poco de suerte el grupo se habría parado en la carretera a esperarles o volver a por ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Detuvieron los coches varios kilómetros más adelante, cuando solamente se veía una gran columna de humo en el horizonte que ya tornaba oscuro.

-¿Donde esta Carl? -preguntó Lori bajando con rapidez del coche- ¡Carl!

Andrea bajó del techo de la caravana cabizbaja, con el rifle entre las manos.

-Se cayó -murmuró sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Como que se cayó?

En ese punto el grupo empezó a agruparse a su alrededor.

-Había un bache y se cayó de la caravana, Kai saltó por el -resumió enfadada.

Daryl no quería oír más, la losa de la culpa se plantó sobre sus hombros, no debía haber aceptado el disparatado plan de hacer cócteles molotov, tenía que haber pensado otra cosa. Lori empezó a gritarle a la mujer, no podía hacer otra cosa, Rick parecía en shock.

De un tirón soltó las cuerdas que ataban la moto a la camioneta y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada empuñaba el acelerador.

Tenían que seguir allí, tenían que estar a salvo. Atravesó la carretera más larga del mundo, cada segundo se le hizo eterno, pero sentía en sus huesos la mirada ciega de Sofia, helándole la sangre, solo que ahora no era Sofía, eran Kai y Carl.

Cuando volvió al camino de tierra la casa aún ardía pero los pisos iban bajando, desplomándose, el granero eran prácticamente ascuas.

En medio de la carretera encontró el sombrero de sheriff que siempre llevaba Carl con una gran mancha de sangre todavía húmeda, se quedo sin aliento, levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que los caminantes seguían allí, iban hacia el fuego como polillas a la luz, eran demasiados, demasiados para distinguir si entre ellos estaban Kai y Carl. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de discernir pero la oscuridad había caído como un manto silencioso.

Volvió despacio dándole la vuelta a la moto, sin ver una ristra de pasos y manchas de sangre que bajaban de nuevo al bosque.

No quería volver y decirle a Rick que su hijo estaría muerto en la granja, no quería siquiera pensar que solo había besado a la pelirroja una sola vez.

Golpeó el panel de la motocicleta con el puño, haciendo que el cristal del dial de la velocidad se resquebrajaba por completo.

Con una mueca dio la vuelta, no tenía tiempo, si hubiera tenido tiempo les habría buscado, les habría hecho descansar, pero no tenían suministros o lugar donde pasar la noche.

Con un gesto de su mano se restregó la cara, se sentía congestionado, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos vacíos, carentes de brillo.

Volvió al punto donde habían parado los coches con el sombrero en la mano. Se lo tendió a Rick mientras Lori soltaba un alarido descorazonador llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿¡Porque no dijiste nada!? -le gritó a Andrea empujándola.

-¡Habían caído en el centro de todos esos caminantes! -se excusó- ¡Ya estaban muertos!

La bofetada que Lori le dio hizo eco.

-No era tu decisión... -siseó con lágrimas en los ojos- podíamos haberlos ayudado...

-Daryl... -lo llamó Rick mirando el sombrero como si no estuviera allí- ¿has visto... tu les has...?

-Había demasiados -negó con la cabeza gruñendo, deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio- no he podido ni acercarme.

-Oh Dios no... -murmuró Carol llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Tenemos que continuar... -habló Hershel con tristeza en la voz.

-¡Hay que volver! -gritó Lori rota de dolor- ¡Kai y Carl podrían estar...!

Rick entonces la abrazó con fuerza, dejándose llevar por sus propias lágrimas, la mujer lloró sin cesar durante un buen rato, aferrándose al sombrero. El hombre la metió en el coche con Carol.

-Tenemos que seguir, Lori esta embarazada, la prioridad ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro -dijo con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

La caravana salió primera, Daryl se quedó para cubrir la retaguardia, solo en su camioneta lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse y culparse.

-Maldita idiota... -murmuró por ultima vez, pero a mitad de esas palabras se quebró quedando en silencio.

 **La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, hasta ahora solamente era Kailani siguiendo los pasos del grupo en la serie pero aquí empieza a cambiar un poquito. Espero que os haya gustado. :D Que Daryl se preocupe cuando no esteis.**


	14. Capitulo 14: El invierno

Era muy raro pasar el tiempo con tanto silencio, casi prefería el sonido de los disparos o el fuego, no entendía porque estaban tardando tanto en volver, había agudizado el oido pero el agua del arroyo tampoco la dejaba oír mucho, la noche había pasado y al fin con las primeras luces del alba Carl despertó.

Entusiasmado se pusieron en marcha, sabía que le dolía la cabeza por el golpe, pero más le pesaba haberse quedado atrás.

Caminaron todo el día, extrañados porque en cada giro del camino no había nada ni un coche ni nadie esperándoles, al caer la tarde llegaron a una encrucijada. El camino se dividía en dos.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -preguntó el niño.

Kai que se sentía como una infante perdida en un supermercado tragó saliva. No tenían apenas comida, ni refugio y apenas contaban con munición.

-Esperaremos -sonrió tratando de infundirle valor- pero habrá que buscar donde pasar la noche, seguro que están locos por encontrarte.

Por primera vez en todo el día vio una chispa de esperanza brillar en sus ojos, para sus doce años no estaba feliz muy a menudo.

-Hay que adentrarnos en el bosque y tratar de hacer una cueva con ramas y muchas hojas. Se paró a pensar en todas las horas que Daryl había intentado enseñarla a sobrevivir y suspiró, al menos sabía lo básico. Rebuscó en su mochila y descubrió que no llevaba su cuaderno donde lo había apuntado todo. Maldijo para si y frunció el ceño para tratar de recordar.

Consiguieron montar una pequeña boveda de ramas secas y hojarasca por encima, no era lo más cómodo ni abrigaba mucho, pero los ocultaba a la vista desde la carretera y al menos si llovía no se mojarían.

-Vamos a tener que separarnos -declaró el niño, debían ir a por agua fresca y salir a cazar para que no se les agotara la comida, no tenían demasiadas sobras y preferían mantenerse ocupados.

Lograron sobrevivir tres días más a base de hierbas aromáticas y una pequeña ardilla, pero se les acababa el tiempo y ambos lo sabían.

-Voy a ir a por agua -dijo Carl recogiendo las dos botellas que tenían.

-Llévate la pistola -murmuró ella cansada, se recostó dentro de la tienda sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Había estado durmiendo durante el día para hacer guardia por las noches y aquella rutina la estaba destrozando.

Media hora después les escuchó. Hacían mucho ruido, eran dos hombres y hablaban entre ellos.

-Te juro que he visto algo y no era una roca...

La chica tenía el cuchillo en su funda en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, era demasiado arriesgado salir y enfrentarlos de pronto, se sentó en la pequeña cueva y escondió las cosas de Carl bajo las hojas.

-¡Joder! -exclamó uno de los hombres cuando se puso delante del agujero de entrada.

-Es una mujer... -soltó el otro como si no pudiera creérselo. Iban bien vestidos, limpios y no parecía que fueran armados, pero ella se mantuvo alerta.

-¿Como te llamas? -preguntó el primero, alto de unos cuarenta años y bigote.

-Sarah -mintió despacio.

-¿Estoy soñando? -preguntó el más joven, rubio de poco pelo.

-No lo se, pero yo voy a averiguarlo.

El corazón de la chica se le congeló en el pecho, le dio tiempo a sacar el cuchillo, pero el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella sujetándole la mano con mucha fuerza, trató de gritar pero con la otra mano le sujetó la boca.

Kai presa del pánico se revolvió intentando liberarse, el chaval más joven parecía incomodo mirando la escena.

-¿Y si esta con alguien? -preguntó temeroso.

-¿No ves que esta sola? -se quejó jadeante el hombre- Ayúdame a bajarle los pantalones, esta zorra no hace más que moverse.

Kai gritó, se movió todo lo que pudo pero su fuerza no era suficiente, pateó las manos del otro hombre que intentaba agarrarla por las perneras y aunque no quería sentía los ojos llenárse de lágrimas que le escocían.

Le abrió la chaqueta de un tirón y metió las manos bajo sus sostén apretando con violencia sus pechos.

Ya pensaba que todo estaba perdido cuando escuchó un disparo y el hombre joven se desplomó al suelo.

El otro actuó deprisa, le arrebató el cuchillo de un tirón, pero ella no lo dejó girarse, le dio una patada en la entrepierna con toda su fuerza y el volvió a caer de rodillas, con una ultima sacudida levantó el cuchillo y otro disparo resonó en el claro.

Kai sintió la hoja clavarse en su mejilla antes de perder fuerza y se apartó.

Se levantó de un salto gimiendo y jadeando, sentía la sangre caerle por la herida en su cara, presa de un ataque de ansiedad, le temblaban tanto las manos que tardó más de un minuto en volver a abrocharse la chaqueta, cogió su mochila y empezó a meter todo lo que tenían.

-¿Donde vamos a ir? -preguntó Carl sin dejar de mirar los cuerpos sin vida.

-N-no lo se... -trató de serenar su respiración agitada- pero ya saben que estamos aquí. Tenemos que marcharnos.

-¿Y mis padres...?

-Si no han vuelto ya es que no van a hacerlo -soltó con crueldad. Pero llevaban callando esa afirmación demasiado tiempo y ella no podía controlar sus emociones en aquel momento.

El niño la ayudó a cargar con las cosas y echaron a andar por entre los árboles, sin atreverse a salir a la carretera.

-¿Que vamos a hacer entonces? -preguntó Carl sin mirarla.

-Sobrevivir -respondió ella asegurándose de que su cuchillo estaba en su funda- después seremos nosotros lo que buscaremos a tus padres.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió levemente, asintiendo, apretando el paso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de vagar durante todo el otoño sin encontrar más que refugios para pasar la noche vieron algo en el mapa, una edificación grande con terreno.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Maggie.

-La prisión del condado -respondió Rick secándose el sudor bajo el sombrero.

-No me gustan las cárceles -murmuró su hermana.

-Hay espacio -aclaró Daryl con uno de sus habituales gruñidos- muros altos, suena como protección para mi.

Con las ultimas gotas de energía que les quedaban avanzaron a pie atravesando el poco bosque que quedaba y tras un verde prado vieron la prisión. Gris y destartalada pero mantenía los muros y las ventanas intactas. No parecía tener otro grupo dentro.

-Daryl y yo iremos delante -aclaró Rick al grupo- abriremos un paso por la verja, evitaremos el patio interior. Vigilad vuestra espalda.

El hombre besó a su mujer en la cabeza, ya llevaba una tripa considerable y a veces le costaba correr.

Abrió rápidamente un agujero con unos alicates a través de la primera verja que estaba vacía de caminantes y los hizo entrar a todos corriendo, no era agradable estar rodeados de aquellos seres tan cerca.

Corrieron por el pasillo en fila, armados hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, había un gran patio de hierba, si bien era cierto que tenía mordedores esparcidos, pero nada que un grupo como aquel no pudiera solucionar.

Era una pena que Andrea y Amy se hubieran marchado. Habían perdido a Dale poco antes y no habían podido soportar seguir con ellos.

-Es perfecto -susurró señalando las torres de vigilancia- si cerramos aquella puerta podemos encargarnos de este terreno más tarde. Yo iré a cerrar la puerta, atraedlos hacia allí, Carol tómate tu tiempo para disparar no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar balas. ¡Vamos!

Fue una tarde entretenida, consiguieron despejar el terreno entre todos sin incidentes, al día siguiente avanzaron al patio interior, les costó días limpiar aquel lugar por completo de caminantes, sacar los cuerpos y quemarlos, pero después pudieron decir que se sentían a salvo.

La cocina aún estaba repleta de comida enlatada que no habían tocado.

-Hogar dulce hogar -dijo Glenn al verlo todo deshabitado.

-No nos relajemos aún -respondió Rick- hay que registrar el otro pabellón y empezar a limpiar aquí. No queremos pillar infecciones.

-Esto es estupendo -declaró Lori mirando los techos altos y las celdas individuales- ojala Carl hubiera estado aquí para verlo.

Su mirada se nubló mientras su marido la abrazaba, ese tipo de eventos buenos solían estar empañados por el recuerdo de los que habían perdido, recordando que ellos no lo disfrutarían.

Rick se quitó el sombrero de sheriff y lo colgó en una de las barandillas y lo miró unos segundos antes de ordenar que todos se pusieran a trabajar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella casa era un golpe de suerte inesperado después de meses de mala comida y escaso refugio, el invierno llegaba y necesitaban algo más permanente cuando empezara a nevar.

Consiguieron entrar forzando la cerradura de la parte de atrás, era una casa pequeña de dos pisos, con unas bonitas ventanas de madera que daban a un lago natural, se habían quedado todo el día mirando las entradas sin que nada diera señas de habitarla.

Efectuaron un rápido recorrido para demostrar que en efecto estaba vacía.

Chocaron las palmas contentos al descubrir la cocina bien provista de comida.

-¡Quiero dormir en una cama de verdad! -exclamó el muchacho. Lo miró subir corriendo la escalera, los pantalones le quedaban rabicortos, había crecido más de lo que esperaba en esos meses.

Sonrió al sentarse en el sofá mullido y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si conseguían suficiente leña podrían pasar el invierno sin problemas si nevaba.

De pronto la puerta trasera se abrió y ella se puso en pie de un salto agarrando su cuchillo de la funda.

Un muchacho que debía tener veinte años apareció con un viejo rifle de caza entre las manos y varios pájaros colgando de su cinturón. En cuanto la vio la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro y levantó el arma.

Kai sabía cuando era una lucha perdida, dejó el cuchillo despacio sobre la mesa de café y levantó ambas manos.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí? -escupió nervioso. Su tez era muy blanca y contrastaba con su pelo moreno.

-Me llamo Kai -respondió despacio- pensábamos que...

-¿Pensabais?

-¡Kai! -oyó el grito de Carl desde arriba y no se lo pensó, subió corriendo la escalera asustada, abrió la primera puerta y lo encontró allí de pie. En la cama había una niña pequeña, morena de tez cenicienta y mejillas rojas.

Tras ella había subido el muchacho sin soltar el arma, corrió para ponerse delante de la pequeña y les apuntó.

-Oye no estamos aquí para haceros daño -prometió volviendo a levantar las manos- ¿esta enferma?

-¡Fuera de mi casa! -exclamó al tiempo que ella empezaba a toser.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos escuchando y metió la mano sin temor en la mochila, sacó un bote de píldoras a medio.

-Necesita antibiótico -resumió- tiene bronquitis, también le vendría bien un inhalador pero no tengo.

La chica le tendió el bote con confianza, sabía que no le dispararía.

-¿Como se que no es veneno? -inquirió el chico.

-Yo era enfermera en la ciudad -soltó dejando el bote sobre la cómoda- saqué medicinas de allí antes de huir.

-¿Y me lo das sin más? -por un momento frunció el ceño y empezó a bajar el arma.

-Es un trueque, ella se cura y nosotros obtenemos un sitio donde pasar el invierno.

Carl los miraba a ambos como si disfrutara de un partido de tenis.

-Es un cambio un poco exagerado por un poco de antibiótico.

-Solo serán unos meses -dijo ella más tranquila, desperezándose- tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Buscamos a nuestro grupo.

Fueron unos instantes tensos hasta que el muchacho bajó el arma por completo y la apoyó en la pared. La niña respiraba con dificultad, lo miró con ojos febriles.

-Dale la mitad de una pastilla -aclaró Kai- es pequeña y pesa poco.

-Quiero que entendáis que me fio de vosotros porque no tengo más opción, si Ada muere por estas pastillas no saldréis de la casa con vida.


	15. Capitulo 15: Promise

**Veranito veranito, que rico veranito de playa y cositas, espero que lo esteis pasando muy bien, yo no paro, estoy deseando que llegue ya octubre y la nueva temporada, bueno aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo. Ah, la canción que tocan en la guitarra se llama Promise y es de Ben Howard, es una auténtica maravilla.**

Bajaron de nuevo al salón después de dejarla y se sentaron en los sofás. La casa estaba muy bien cuidada, todo el interior era de madera pulida y en la pared había una hermosa chimenea de piedra.

-¿Lleváis mucho aquí? -preguntó la chica notando que había vuelto a coger el rifle.

-Desde que todo empezó- suspiró cansado- esta casa de vacaciones de mis padres, pensaron que aquí estaríamos a salvo. ¿Y vosotros?

-Estábamos con un grupo, sus padres -señaló a Carl que estaba apoyando la cabeza en el cojín del sofá- fuimos de un lado a otro buscando un lugar seguro y al final nos separamos.

-¿Que ocurrió? -preguntó tenso, imaginaba que el estaba pensando que eran asesinos o algo del estilo.

-Este enano se cayó de la caravana -rio ella cuando el le dio un codazo- yo solo me tiré detrás.

El muchacho tardó un momento en serenarse y volver a dejar el arma, los miró a los dos un momento, sacando en claro que no mentían.

-¿Entonces enfermera? -preguntó de nuevo esta vez más calmado. Ella asintió.

-No queremos causaros problemas, solo... -suspiró- empieza a hacer mucho frio, no tenemos donde cobijarnos ni sabemos muy bien como cazar, es difícil sobrevivir...

-No nos quedaremos mucho -dijo el niño por primera vez mientras se iba quedando durmiendo sobre el cojín- tenemos que encontrar a mis padres...

-Claro colega -murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa triste. Vieron como se quedaba profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos y se levantaron para ir a la cocina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en un lugar tan confortable.

La chica vio la condensación en los cristales sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en empezar a nevar. Tener de nuevo un techo sobre la cabeza les iba a salvar la vida.

-No quiero ser preguntón, pero... -reclamó de nuevo su atención- ¿que pasó con los padres del chico?

-Yo... -suspiró sin tener muchas ganas de ahondar en ese tema-... nos vieron caer de la caravana, se que nos vieron. Estuvimos esperando durante una semana en la carretera y no volvieron a por nosotros -Al decirlo en voz alta sintió el nudo de su estómago hacerse más grande, más insoportable- de eso hace ya más de tres meses.

Kai bajó la vista a las aves que tenía colgando del cinturón y despacio cogió una, empezó poco a poco a quitarle las plumas a tirones, aunque sabía que lo mejor era hacerlo con agua hervida era un alivio tener algo de lo que tirar. Desahogarse.

-¿Crees que os han abandonado? -preguntó suavemente. Ella soltó el aire de nuevo empezando a cansarse de las preguntas incómodas.

-No lo se -dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía- yo solo quiero una explicación. Es demasiado duro pensar que te han dejado tirado, porque ellos nos protegían, nos ayudábamos. Quiero pensar que tenían una razón para irse, pero cuanto más pasa el tiempo veo esa luz apagarse en los ojos de Carl y yo... estoy empezando a odiarlos, se que el también.

Se mordió el labio inferior varias veces mientras seguía desplumando la perdiz, sacando así su rabia.

A su lado el muchacho colocó otra perdiz encima de la encimera y la imitó.

-Me llamo Jack por cierto, la de arriba es mi hermana Ada -soltó- mis padres están enterrados en el jardín lateral.

Kai asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Durante un par de horas estuvieron allí, uno al lado del otro, preparando los animales para la cena, entendiéndose a la perfección.

El muchacho parecía aún más joven de la edad que tenía y su tez blanquecina denotaba una complexión enfermiza.

Dejó a Jack cocinar las perdices y subió a ver a la niña, presentaba mejor color, pero al auscultarla escuchó ruidos muy distintos a los de una persona sana. Aumentó la dosis de antibiótico y le dio también algo para la fiebre. Se quedó varios minutos escuchando su respiración con el ceño fruncido, no, ese resfriado no era nuevo, sus pulmones no funcionaban bien.

-¿mama? -preguntó la pequeña con un hilo de voz. Ella solo sonrió y la arropó con suavidad.

-Deberías intentar darle un poco de caldo a tu hermana -dijo al bajar- creo que algo así calentito le vendría bien.

-Subiré en cuanto terminemos de cenar -respondió sentándose a la mesa.

Carl despertó al oler el guiso y corrió a su sitio. Era extraño sentarse de nuevo a la mesa, como si fueran personas normales.

Después de pasar hambre durante semanas aquella comida era como caída del cielo, al final una extraña sonrisa de agradecimiento se instaló en su cara y se quedaron más tiempo del necesario a la mesa, saboreando el momento.

La noche cayó sobre ellos como un pesado manto y las luces se encendieron tenues para su sorpresa.

-Podéis ducharos y cambiaros de ropa -dijo el muchacho al enseñarles la casa- hay paneles solares con los que se calienta el agua y tenemos una habitación de invitados.

-¡Me pido primero ducharme! -exclamó Carl corriendo hacia el baño.

-Este niño... -suspiró Kai sonriendo- gracias.

No era un simple gracias, ambos lo sabían, era algo más profundo, les debían la vida. No era tan sencillo acoger así a alguien en su casa y menos en esas circunstancias.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a cazar? -preguntó Jack- Prefiero no tocar las conservas mientras haya animales.

-Solo si me enseñas -sonrió.

El muchacho subió a ver a su hermana y bajó cuando ambos ya estaban aseados y cambiados, Kai tuvo que conformarse con llevar unos viejos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, era lo único limpio y en condiciones que le quedaba, todo lo demás había sido roto y desgastado.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Carl observaba curioso una caja con un viejo juego de ajedrez mientras que ella ojeaba de lejos la estantería con los libros.

-¿No tenéis más ropa? -preguntó Jack enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, les indicó que le siguieran al ático donde habían varias cajas- Es todo ropa vieja de mis padres y de cuando yo era pequeño.

-¿Seguro que podemos coger todo esto? -inquirió la chica apartándose el cabello mojado de la espalda.

El muchacho asintió con un leve brillo de nostalgia en la mirada mientras se marchaba. Estuvieron un rato revolviendo las cajas hasta encontrar ropa suficiente para todo el año.

-¿Iréis a cazar mañana? -Carl la miró a través de sus ojos azules pálidos- ¿Puedo ir?

-Tienes que quedarte aquí a proteger a Ada -resumió ella acomodándose junto a el bajo la manta en el sofá. Siendo la primera noche no querían utilizar el cuarto de invitados teniendo un sofá cómodo- pero te lo contaré todo cuanto vuelva.

A mitad de aquella noche Kai se despertó sobresaltada, alarmada al no tener su cuchillo cerca, Carl roncaba levemente a su lado, la chica se levantó, enroscándose en la manta y miró por el ventanal la claridad que se acercaba, dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, era el único momento donde podía mostrarse vulnerable y una temblorosa lágrima vagó por su mejilla, al subir los dedos a limpiársela rozó la cicatriz arrugada que se había formado tras el corte, su corazón se encogió al recordar el momento y se estremeció. Volvió a acostarse cerca del niño, rezando por que no volvieran las pesadillas.

Pocos días después empezó a caer una gruesa capa de nieve y Jack la enseñaba a cazar, a pesar de no ser un experto solían volver con más de una pieza, sobretodo de aves.

-Mi padre me obligaba a ir con el a cazar -resopló al volver un día, llevaba la nariz y las mejillas rojas del frio, ambos llevaban gruesos abrigos y cargaban sus armas y un faisán gordo- nunca me gustó, aunque ahora es realmente útil.

-Es un alivio que estés enseñándome -respondió ella riendo a su vez- siempre había pensado que tenía una puntería horrible.

-Bueno te está costando más de lo que yo esperaba -soltó riendo al ver su expresión enfadada.

Debían estar a principio de marzo, Ada había conseguido recuperarse pero sus pulmones habían quedado muy débiles y apenas podía soportar el frio. Ella y Carl se habían echo amigos muy fácilmente, jugaban y practicaban tiro con arco a menudo.

-En cuanto se vaya la nieve bajaré al pueblo a ver si puedo conseguir una tienda de campaña -dijo ella, habían estado a gusto con ellos, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza su objetivo.

-¿De verdad es tan importante saber la respuesta? -preguntó el parándose en seco. Sus botas hicieron un sonido extraño sobre la capa de nieve.

-Sabes que si -respondió ella sin dejar de andar.

-¿Y que opina Carl de ser arrastrado por el mundo sin dirección?

-Carl es mi responsabilidad -se giró ella de pronto con un brillo peligroso en la mirada- tengo que devolverlo a sus padres. Y después que el mismo decida lo que hacer.

-¿Que te pasó en la mejilla?

Kai lo miró a los ojos confundida, parecía querer hacerla daño, pero no estaba dispuesta a torcer su brazo.

-Unos hombres intentaron abusar de mi, Carl los mató -siseó.

No volvieron a discutir más aquel tema, Jack les ofreció quedarse allí con el, pero educadamente rehusaron, se marcharían en cuanto la nieve les dejara salir.

El tiempo era relativo en aquella calma, había días en los que todo parecía simplemente un domingo en el campo, estaba tranquilos, comían haciendo bromas y reían, como una familia. Esos días le pesaban más que ninguno, incluso Carl parecía más incomodo. Sabían que se marcharían.

-Pones mal los dedos, sube una cuerda -señaló Jack sentado a su lado. Ada pintarrajeaba un libro viejo en el suelo, mientras que Carl ajustaba las cuerdas del arco con destreza.

Las tardes que podían se quedaban allí en familia, Jack estaba intentando enseñarla a tocar la guitarra, una canción en concreto.

El la tocaba una vez y ella tenía que imitarlo penosamente durante un rato hasta que el la repetía.

Hablaba de reunirse en algún lugar floreado sin el frio del invierno, de ir a un refugio seguro, hablaba de una promesa, de esperar al ser amado, solamente a el, en brazos de la soledad y después volver a casa.

Sabía que el la había compuesto para ellos, sabía que era su súplica silenciosa para que no se fueran.

-¿Porque no venías con nosotros? -preguntó ella bajando la vista al instrumento- nuestro grupo es grande, podríamos protegernos entre todos.

Vio como Carl levantaba la vista para mirarlos con aprobación.

Jack pareció dudar un momento, se acomodó el pelo oscuro tras la oreja sin decir nada, meditándolo.

Poco después, en una fría mañana, cuando ya quedaba muy poca nieve todo se torció.

Ada había salido a la parte trasera a recoger unas flores que había visto cerca. Jack vigilaba desde la puerta, sonriendo por ver a su hermana recobrar las fuerzas, la había echo ponerse dos abrigos, parecían una pequeña bola rosa moviéndose con dificultad.

De pronto la niña desapareció, en un pestañeo y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un agudo grito que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Sus bracitos se agitaban entre la nieve, el hielo bajo sus pies se había roto mientras cruzaba el lago.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jack corrió tras ella, agarró un madero grande para ayudarla a salir mientras gritaba por ayuda.

La muchacha salió corriendo tras el desde la cocina, ayudando a cargar a la niña que iba poniéndose azulada por momentos, la metieron en la bañera mientras le quitaban la ropa y la llenaron de agua caliente, pero ella parecía estar en shock, no dejaba de toser y emitía un silbido extraño al espirar.

Kai metió a la pequeña de nuevo en su cama, había recuperado el color, pero sus pulmones la preocupaban mucho. Al auscultarla escuchó algo nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Que le pasa? -preguntó Jack angustiado.

Lo obligó a salir de la habitación para hablar con el.

-No respira bien -dijo con tristeza- no tengo medicación para eso, no es cuestión de antibióticos. Parece algún tipo de obstrucción.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -soltó inquieto.

-En casos normales con una radiografía podría diagnosticarla, pero...

-¿¡Pero que!?

La muchacha lo agarró por los hombros.

-No queda nada Jack, no hay hospitales a los que ir...

El chico se apartó de ella de golpe, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, parecía a punto de enloquecer, entonces entró en el cuarto de la niña, no se separó ni un segundo de su lado. Empezaron a pensar que enfermaría también. Tres días después cuando subió a llevarles algo de comer Ada estaba fría bajo las sábanas y hacía horas que no respiraba.

-Oh Dios... -susurró sin querer.

-Es mi culpa...-sollozaba Jack de rodillas sobre la colcha- no debí dejarla salir...

-Jack nadie podía saber...

Carl se situó tras ella, había crecido casi un palmo en los últimos meses, hizo una mueca y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

-Jack hay que enterrarla -señaló ella con suavidad- podemos hacer una ceremonia y...

Entonces su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor cuando escuchó aquel sonido, aquel gruñido característico. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó a el para apartarlo.

-¡Déjame! -gritó aterrorizado sin poder dejar de mirar lo que antes era su hermana. Ella no lo soltó.

-¡Jack esa ya no es Ada! -exclamó al ver como la niña se movía espasmódicamente, sus ojos se volvieron blanquecinos, su boca supuraba un liquido espeso y oscuro.

Carl abrió de nuevo la puerta, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro descompuesto por la pena, llevaba el rifle en las manos.

Jack entonces se giró y sacó el cuchillo de la funda de sus pantalones, con un gemido agónico se aproximó a su hermana y se lo clavó en la sien.

El cuerpo volvió a caer sobre el colchón rápidamente. Después de recuperar el aliento la envolvieron en una sábana y la bajaron al lateral de la casa.

Jack no dejó de cavar ni un segundo hasta que la niña estuvo cubierta por la tierra. Evitaba mirarlos, tenía los ojos rojos y enloquecidos.

Entonces cuando despuntaba la luna y todos estaban entrando al salón Jack le arrebató el rifle a Carl de las manos y cargó la bala en la recámara.

Kai levantó las manos colocando a Carl detrás instintivamente.

-Jack no hagas una locura... -suplicó.

-¿Locura? -preguntó con una sonrisa desquiciada- ¡Este mundo es el que esta loco! ¡No puedo seguir!

-¡No! -gritó ella avanzando un solo paso. El disparo resonó entre las paredes, Jack había colocado el cañón en su boca y había apretado el gatillo. Su cuerpo se desplomó como un muñeco delante de ellos, con su cabello oscuro esparcido a su espalda.

Kai se olvidó de respirar, tropezó de alguna forma con el sofá y se cayó sentada, el mundo pareció quedarse mudo durante un momento, hasta que podía escuchar sus propios sollozos.

Carl estaba a su lado, sus hombros se sacudían en un temblor constante.

No la miró, echó corriendo hacia la cocina y le oyó vomitar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer como siempre y en primicia un rewiew, no se como se hace ahora pero cuando yo escribía los rewiew se contestaban en el siguiente capitulo, así que halla va:**

 **Witch: muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que me des tu opinión, y llevas razón pero no releo los capítulos tanto como debería para corregirlos, intentaré hacerlo en un futuro. La historia va y viene entrelazándose con la original, pero habrá muchas cosas distintas que llegarán. Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	16. Capitulo 16: La respuesta

**Hello hello, traigo otro trocito, estoy esperando ansiosa el estreno de la nueva temporada!**

-Oh... joder Jack... -logró murmurar cuando consiguió levantarse para tapar el cuerpo con la manta fina del sofá.

No dejó de derramar una lágrima tras otra mientras cavaba al lado de la tumba de Ada, había sido todo tan deprisa que le costaba pensar que ambos estuvieran muertos. Habian sido las únicas personas que les habían proporcionado ayuda sin pensarlo demasiado.

Carl se acercó con otra linterna después de un rato y la ayudó a arrastrar el cadáver a la fosa. Caía un agua nieve muy molesto cuando terminaron de tapar el agujero.

No hablaron del tema, aquella noche ninguno durmió demasiado, Kai cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ada tras hacer la cama con cuidado, no podía dejar de mirar la mancha de sangre seca sobre la almohada.

-He encontrado una bolsa de explorador en el sótano -dijo Kai una mañana subiendo por la escalera hasta la cocina, iba mirando su contenido, barritas energéticas, una cantimplora vacía, un pequeño botiquín de emergencia una brújula y un mapa bien doblado.

Lo colocó todo encima de la mesa captando la atención del chico.

Se quedaron un rato mirando el mapa, era del aquella zona, incluía parte de las montañas y un par de pueblos. Seguramente lo utilizaría el padre de Jack para salir a cazar.

-¿Que es eso gris? -preguntó Carl señalando.

-No lo se -murmuró ella acercando los ojos al papel- creo que es la cárcel del condado.

El chico levantó la vista para mirar por la ventana y ella lo imitó. Los árboles se habían tornado de un verde brillante, toda la ladera estaba cubierta por un manto de flores, hacía meses que había desaparecido la nieve, el clima era más cálido.

Ambos sabían que eso implicaba una marcha inminente. Se habían asentado más de lo previsto.

Empezaron a preparar sus mochilas, llenándolas de ropa, comida y cosas útiles. No nadaban precisamente en la abundancia cuando revisó la comida enlatada que quedaba.

-Vale -resaltó ella dejando ropa limpia para la mañana siguiente en una pila en una silla- solo podemos llevarnos una cosa cada uno de la casa.

Sonrió como proponiéndole un juego, el chico se rascó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor y se acercó a la pared con lentitud.

-¿Sería estúpido llevarme la guitarra? -preguntó muy serio.

-Claro que no, yo iba a elegir lo mismo.

Agarró el instrumento que se quejó en sus manos, como si sus cuerdas supieran que no eran sus verdaderos dueños. Al girarla por detrás descubrió una pegatina. "Devolver a Jack Brantly" bajo ella con letra infantil de color rosa había añadido "Promesa".

La colocó al lado de una cuerda fina y miró todo el conjunto. Suspirando asintió, si, ya era hora de empezar a andar de nuevo.

Se ducharon antes de salir y lo dejaron todo ordenado, como cada mañana. Se cargaron las mochilas encima de las chaquetas y cerraron la puerta. Se quedaron un segundo mirando las tumbas antes de empezar a andar, despidiéndose de ellos, dándoles las gracias por todo.

-Vamos a intentar ser sutiles -dijo Kai sacando su cuchillo al avistar la granja. Llevaban caminando y durmiendo en los árboles varios días.

-Estoy oyendo los caballos relinchar -aclaró Carl- no estará abandonada.

La muchacha se mordió el labio avanzando por entre la maleza.

-Solo necesitamos un caballo -aclaró en un susurro- aunque yo preferiría una moto.

Rodearon hasta ver a los animales que se apiñaban en una cerca. En la casa había varios caminantes golpeando levemente una ventana. Saltaron la verja de madera con destreza y encontraron uno en el suelo con los pies enredados con una cuerda.

Al acabar con el los caballos se calmaron un poco, entonces se acercaron a un ejemplar marrón que parecían manso.

Carl le acarició el morro un rato hasta que se montó en su lomo. La muchacha entró al establo y sacó una vieja manta y los enseres para ensillarlo. Como no tenía ni idea de como se hacía aquello solo le colocó el arnés en la cabeza con las riendas.

Consiguió subirse detrás del muchacho que le sonrió al verla tan apurada.

-¿Nunca has montado? -preguntó haciendo que caminara hacia la puertecita. Tras abrirla alargando el brazo negó con la cabeza.

-No me gustan las cosas no mecánicas -murmuró con un gemido de miedo en cuanto el animal empezó a trotar con alegría.

Solo podía agarrarse con las piernas a los laterales del caballo y a Carl así que iba muy insegura y tuvieron que parar varias veces para descansar sus traseros.

Empezaba a hacer bastante calor por las tardes así que suponían que se acercaba el verano cuando decidieron aproximarse a la cárcel, los pueblos circundantes les parecían demasiado peligrosos.

Iban charlando mientras acortaban camino por las sendas cuando el chico detuvo al animal. Tras la sombra de un árbol podían ver los muros grises, tenía cuatro torres rodeándola y para su sorpresa estaba habitada.

Había un hombre en un huerto cavando, varias personas haciendo tareas, tendiendo la ropa o recogiendo verdura.

Un huerto cultivado significaba que aquellos supervivientes apreciaban la vida y que posiblemente les ayudarían.

-¿Y si no quiero saber la respuesta? -preguntó Carl de pronto con un timbre de miedo en la voz. Llevaban demasiado tiempo solos.

-Si no sabes la respuesta no podrás avanzar -respondió suavemente abrazándolo por detrás- tenemos que avanzar.

La tensión entre los dos era palpable mientras salían al camino de asfalto y se acercaban a las puertas. Ambos sentían algo en el pecho, una ansiedad jubilosa, casi como alegría.

De una de las torres asomó un rifle negro y detrás una cabeza morena. Maggie puso cara extrañada, entonces la saludaron sin bajar del caballo. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a su suerte.

La chica echó a correr hacia abajo, dando gritos y agitando las manos, después se detuvo y los señaló.

Carl aprovechó para bajarse visiblemente nervioso.

-Carl -lo llamó agachando la cabeza- tómalo con calma, tendrán mucho que decir.

El niño asintió serio, agarró las riendas y suspiró despacio, tratando de calmarse. Lo cierto era que ella misma no podía creer que los hubieran encontrado, pensaba que sería imposible o que tardarían años.

De una puerta de seguridad del edificio salieron varias personas, una de ellas un hombre joven que corría hacia ellos a toda prisa. Reconoció sus pistoleras a ambos lados, su pantalón marrón y la camisa de sheriff.

Kai se bajó del animal temiendo que Carl echara a correr.

Rick abrió la puerta corredera a toda prisa y se abalanzó sobre su hijo con un sollozo. Ella no logró sino sonreír como una tonta, después el hombre la abrazó a ella con tanta fuerza que pensó que la asfixiaría.

-Gracias, gracias... -soltaba sin parar.

-Pasad dentro -dijo la voz de Hershel tras el, tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios- tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Kai asintió, Glenn le arrebató las riendas del caballo mientras andaban por el patio hacia la siguiente puerta, si que habían mejorado en seguridad. Levantó ambas cejas sorprendida.

Carl no se despegó de su lado, iba prácticamente agarrado a ella, cosa que a Rick no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y Lori? -preguntó de pronto recordando al bebé.

-Queda muy poco para el parto -resopló el- esta descansando no se como reaccionará a la noticia.

Ver de nuevo sus caras era indescriptible, los miraban como si fueran milagros andantes y ambos se sentían muy incómodos.

Siguieron al sheriff al interior de la cárcel donde hacía fresco, el primer pasillo de celdas era donde estaban instalados, cada uno con su propia habitación, tras el se encontraba un comedor amplio y una cocina equipada. Tenía los techos altos y una buena cantidad de espacio para ellos.

Se reunieron en las mesas y se sentaron uno al lado del otro como dos niños a los que van a echarles un sermón.

Hershel y Rick se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa mientras los demás tomaban posición alrededor.

-¿Donde habéis estado? -preguntó Rick preocupado.

-De sitio en sitio -contestó la chica evasiva, no le apetecía contar como habían esperado día tras día.

-¿Porque no volvisteis?-soltó Carl de pronto con semblante serio. Kai lo miró sorprendida, no quería que tuviera esa reacción.

-Yo...-su padre abrió la boca entendiendo el porque de su rechazo- Andrea nos dijo que caísteis de la caravana y que era imposible que estuvierais vivos. Dijo que os estaban rodeando, y el fuego...

Todo sonaba como una gran excusa y se dio cuenta cuando Carl cerró los puños con rabia.

-Estuvisteis semanas buscando a Sofia -escupió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo.

Kai suspiró y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas -su semblante se ensombreció y levantó la mano al recordarlo para tocar la cicatriz que le había quedado en la mejilla- Carl ha tenido que... ver muchas cosas.

Hershel frunció el ceño mientras ella empezaba a relatarles cada día relevante de los últimos siete meses. No fue una historia agradable y más de una vez su padre se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Rick siento decirlo, pero si Carl quiere marcharse de aquí no podrás impedírselo -declaró firmemente.

-Chiquilla no fue culpa de nadie -dijo el anciano tranquilamente- fue un accidente.

-Carl solo ve que hemos estado meses dando vueltas para aclarar la pregunta que nos hacíamos.

-¿Que pregunta? -soltó Rick hundido.

-Porque no disteis la vuelta. Y la respuesta duele más de lo que el esperaba.

 **Aquí os dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste y como siempre si teneis alguna duda o cualquier cosa que decirme aquí estoy :D un saludo.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Pequeño Paraiso

**Hola hola! Al fin he vuelto, estoy esperando ansiosa que empiece la nueva temporada pero eso no es lo que me ha mantenido sin subir nada, estuve preparando proyectos de cosplay, concursé en Madrid y todo fue un poco caótico el mes pasado, pero ya estoy aquí y sigo escribiendo :D**

Kai se levantó y siguió los pasos del niño, después de pasar por el pasillo lo encontró sentado en los escalones de la puerta.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se sentó a su lado y miró hacia delante, estaban en un patio interior, con suelo de cemento y tras una valla metálica había un hermoso campo verde, un huerto, barriles de agua, coches y seguridad, lo tenían todo allí. Habían ganado el premio gordo.

-No se si quiero seguir aquí -murmuró lúgubre apoyando la barbilla entre las manos.

Kai levantó la vista al cielo, era un día bonito, soleado y casi hacía calor.

-Creo que deberías intentar entenderlos.

-Los entiendo -soltó enfadado- eso es lo peor.

-Vamos a instalarnos -dijo ella autoritaria tratando de sacarlo de su trance- tenemos que ayudar a tu madre a dar a luz al bebé. Después de eso volveremos a hablar.

Se sorprendió al ver a Carl asentir. Su padre les salió al encuentro en cuanto entraron de nuevo. Lori iba con el muy sonriente, su estómago estaba muy abultado bajo las camisetas grandes que llevaba. Por su expresión Rick ya le había dicho que estaban allí. Los demás parecían querer dejarles su espacio y permanecieron en el comedor.

Lori aguantó las lágrimas al abrazar a su hijo que la correspondió más tranquilo. No dejó de darle las gracias al abrazarla con fuerza a ella.

-Dejad de darme las gracias a mi -exclamó con un tono distendido, se señaló la cicatriz de la cara- estaría muerta si no fuera por el. Hemos sido un equipo.

Carl asintió agradecido con una sonrisa.

-Todas las celdas de arriba están libres menos la del fondo -dijo el hombre- Daryl se alegrará de saber que estáis aquí. Estará durmiendo, hizo guardia anoche.

-O no...-susurró Lori levantando ambas cejas- si antes hablaba menos ahora es mudo.

La muchacha se quedó parada un momento, no se había permitido el lujo de pensar en el, la ponía demasiado triste, pensaba que no volvería a verle. Su estúpido corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y una ráfaga de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo.

Kai subió arrastrando su mochila, maravillada que pudieran utilizar aquel espacio, en cada celda había dos literas, un pequeño lavabo, una mesa y una silla. También le habían dicho que disponían de un baño con agua caliente, definitivamente las enfermedades como la peste no les ganarían la partida.

-¿Cual quieres? -preguntó Kai señalando dos celdas una junto a la otra en el extremo contrario a la escalera.

-Esa -señaló la tercera- seguro que Daryl ronca.

Sin más que decir entró a su nueva habitación, las habían limpiado todas así que solo necesitaban colocar sus cosas.

Se sentía más tranquila mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila, había podido completar una misión, eso le dio confianza, podría encontrar a su hermana.

-Voy a ver como está el caballo -oyó al chico tras ella.

-No tienes que rendirme cuentas -exclamó riendo, solo escuchó el sonido de su risa al marcharse.

Ella solo deseaba descansar, bajó con todas sus cosas de aseo y le preguntó a Carol por el baño. La mujer estaba más fuerte, se erguía más segura. Le dio un fuerte abrazo al verla y la guió hacia la puerta del baño.

-Me alegra muchísimo que estéis bien -soltó antes de dejarla sola.

El baño era sin ventanas, tenía una zona más grande donde habían varias duchas comunes. Se apresuró a desnudarse y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Después de una ducha se colocó el pijama, tenía pensado dormir hasta que no pudiera más, en el camino de vuelta fue saludándolos a todos, contenta de volver a encontrarlos. Cuando subía la escalera no podía dejar de mirar la cortina oscura que tapaba la entrada a la celda del cazador.

Se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa pícara antes de mover la tela. Se deslizó al interior de la celda con sigilo, un cuerpo yacía sobre la cama, estaba de costado y no podía verle la cara.

La pequeña habitación tenía la ballesta sobre la mesa y no muchas cosas, ropa de recambio encima de la silla, las botas en una esquina y encima de la otra litera había una vieja toalla, jabón y cosas personales.

Despacio y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho se agachó y se sentó sobre el colchón en la esquina que quedaba libre.

-Ptsss -chistó tratando de despertarle- Daryl...Daryl...¡Dixon! -El hombre dio un bote al oírla subir la voz, gruñó algo y frunció el ceño enfadado al girarse sentado en la cama, entonces la vio. Sus ojos efectuaron el cambio a la más absoluta sorpresa, después volvieron lentamente a su estado serio normal. Sin embargo dentro de su pupila seguía brillando algo- eres una marmota...

La mano de Daryl subió sin control hacia la cicatriz de su mejilla y sin detenerse sus dedos recorrieron aquella herida como si estuviera comprobando que fuera real.

En un segundo retiró la mano y la desplazó más allá, tras su cabeza.

La atrajo hacia si para rodearla entre sus brazos.

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras su cabeza se refugiaba en su pecho, rio calladamente, aquella no era la reacción que había esperado.

-¿Que cojones haces aquí? -preguntó más en un gruñido, no recordaba que hubiera echado tanto de menos su voz grave y su acento del sur- Pensábamos que...

-Lo se -respondió devolviéndole el abrazo- nos manejamos para seguir con vida.

-¿Nos? -preguntó soltándola- ¿Carl?

-Esta abajo -sonrió.

Kai no sabía que más decir y el no decía nada más, notó el calor subir a sus mejillas y bajó la mirada sonriendo avergonzada al levantarse. Ni siquiera le conocía, era de lo que se había dado cuenta mientras estaba lejos, solo podía recordar momentos con el, pero en ellos ella era la única que hablaba, el decía muy poco, no sabía nada acerca de el.

Estaba segura de que para el solo había sido un estúpido beso en el bosque, para que se callara y lo dejara en paz.

Había sido un bonito sueño, pero tocaba despertar.

-¿Te quedarás? -preguntó antes de verla apartar la cortina.

-Por el momento seré tu vecina de al lado -sonrió al irse.

El colchón era mullido y la almohada olía un poco raro pero en cuanto se tapó con la sábana olvidó todo, su cerebro solo podía pensar en la comodidad y el descanso.

Durmió durante toda la tarde, despertó bien entrada la madrugada con el estómago rugiendole de hambre.

Se puso una chaqueta para bajar y sorprendida encontró con que había una pequeña luz que tililaba en el comedor.

Hershel leía un libro con la escasa luz de una vela, se acercó y el cerró el volumen con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al mostrador y de un cazo vertió sopa en un bol.

La muchacha aceptó encantada y antes de que se diera cuenta había devorado la sopa fría ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

-¿Están todos durmiendo? -preguntó recogiendo el cuenco.

-Los que pueden, siempre hay alguien en la torre por si se acerca algo -respondió calmadamente. Era distinto, su cara se había afilado, su pelo era largo y le caía en una coleta corta en la nuca, sus ojos eran de un azul frio y desengañado, tenía la mirada de alguien que a vivido el horror y aún estaba reponiéndose- esta noche le toca a Daryl.

Kai sonrió tentada a ir a darle por saco al hombre, ya que no habían podido decirse prácticamente nada.

Le dio las gracias por la comida y salió al pasillo, todas las celdas estaban cubiertas por telas o paños para proveer de un poco de intimidad, pasó por la celda de Lori y escuchó los débiles ronquidos de Rick a su lado.

Mientras subía la escalerilla a la torre pensaba en que iban a necesitar baterías para un aparato de ecografías e instrumental. Tendría que ir al hospital más cercano, sería una misión peligrosa.

Llegó a lo más alto, era como un balcón que daba a la puerta de la torre, Daryl estaba allí sentado, con la ballesta en su regazo.

Ella solamente se sentó a su lado, la luna estaba alta, casi llena, desprendía mucha luz. Se sentía despejada, demasiado para poder dormir.

-Es sorprendente que hayáis encontrado este sitio -declaró en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio, el solo emitió un leve gruñido de asentimiento- ¿Cuidaste bien de mi moto, verdad?

Le vio asentir con la cabeza sin mirarla. Cuanto más lo miraba más se convencía de que no había nada entre ellos, tras un suspiro empezó a dolerle el corazón. No sabía que más decir, era como volver a la casilla de inicio y ella no tenía ganas de seguir jugando.

-Todo es distinto ahora -confesó con una sonrisa triste. Daryl la miró ceñudo.

-Cuéntamelo.

No tenía pensado relatar por todo lo que habían pasado, pero también sentía la necesidad de que otra persona entendiera como se sentía.

-Estábamos esperándoos al lado de la carretera, no teníamos tienda ni provisiones -comenzó- pensábamos quedarnos ahí hasta que volvierais pero esos dos imbéciles aparecieron de la nada y... -se llevó una mano a la mejilla, a esa fina linea que había quedado tras el incidente- Carl los mató. Me salvó el culo. Tuvimos que irnos, fuimos de casa en casa refugiándonos hasta que se aproximó el invierno, hacía demasiado frio y no sabíamos cazar. Encontramos una casa, habían dos hermanos, el mayor me enseñó a cazar, a practicar con el arco, a moverme por el bosque.

-Vaya vacaciones... -murmuró el con un deje molesto en la voz.

-Eres imbécil... -soltó ella sorprendida ante su reacción, gracias a Jack habían sobrevivido, fue a levantarse enfadada , dispuesta a irse pero su mano la sujetó por el brazo en el sitio. Había una disculpa en los ojos- al acabar el invierno su hermana enfermó y murió -dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía- esa misma tarde Carl y yo vimos como Jack se volaba la cabeza delante nuestra incapaz de soportarlo.

Su voz fue bajando el tono, tornándose dolida, no iba a llorar, había pasado noches enteras abrazando la almohada mientras el llanto la convulsionaba, acallando su voz para que Carl no la escuchara.

Daryl seguía mirándola inescrutable, solo asintió.

-Yo... -decidió que era momento de sincerarse, se mordió el labio inferior un segundo- he pasado tanto tiempo pensando que no volvería a verte que ya no se como... -tragó saliva posando la vista en los árboles oscuros- yo no soy la misma persona.

El cazador se limitó a asentir de nuevo y ella volvió a enfadarse.

-¿Podrías hablarme? -soltó girando el cuerpo para encararle- ¡Joder!

-¿Que cojones quieres que te diga? -inquirió levantando la voz- ¡Volví a la granja y encontré el sombrero del crío lleno de sangre! -escupió cansado- ¡Llevo casi un año pensando que estabas muerta!

-¡Pues no lo estoy! -exclamó levantando ambos brazos- ¡Estoy aquí!

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga!?

Kai se levantó echa una furia.

-¡Olvídalo! -soltó mientras ponía el pie en el primer escalón para bajar. Lo escuchó decir "...esta loca" y sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa. Si, había echado mucho de menos sus peleas, pero dentro de su corazón le dolía la indiferencia.

No durmió más, pero organizó todas sus cosas en la celda, limpió y tensó su arco, empezó a pensar en las cosas que necesitaban inminentemente, tenía que hablar con Rick, al día siguiente buscaría el hospital más cercano y trataría de ir hacia allá.

Volvió a salir, esta vez para comprobar que el caballo estuviera bien, pastaba el césped en la zona más alejada del huerto, le acarició la cabeza un par de veces, estaba amaneciendo, no se escuchaba nada más que la respiración del animal. Sonrió, si, habían encontrado un pequeño paraíso.

 **Bueno ahí tenemos a nuestro Daryl de siempre, cabezón y encerrado en si mismo, muchas gracias por leer gente, un gran saludo :D**


	18. Capitulo 18: La caida

**¿Estáis viendo ya la nueva temporada? Uff me tenía en ascuas todo este tiempo aunque por ahora me parece que va un poco lenta. Aqui os dejo capitulo, un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar los meses de ausencia, sigo aquí que conste, pero escribo lentamente. Un besazo.**

Se llevó su mapa abajo y sobre una mesa y las primeras luces del día localizó el hospital más cercano, debía ser una hora en coche, en el pueblo grande más cercano había una clínica de fertilidad que tampoco sería mala opción.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó Rick sonriente, estaba de buen humor.

-Si -declaró señalando ambos lugares en el mapa- y voy a necesitar baterías grandes así que puede que tenga que ir a algún otro lado.

-Es una expedición peligrosa, habrá que planearla con cuidado -resolvió el hombre mirando el mapa.

-No tenemos tiempo Rick -soltó ella levantando la cabeza- si el bebé decide venir antes no estaremos preparados.

Ese sería su ultimo encargo antes de marcharse a buscar a su hermana, no entendía como estaba tardando tanto, llevaba casi un año por ahí fuera y entre unas cosas y otras se le había echo imposible buscarla. Necesitaba resolver eso.

-Organizaré una salida, le diré a Daryl que se prepare y...

-No -le cortó ella incómoda- no quiero ir con el.

-No es momento de ponerse exquisita -la recriminó una voz dura tras ella. Daryl volvía de su guardia, la miró a través del flequillo, hubiera jurado que estaba dolido.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta, esto no era ninguna competición ni un capricho.

-Hoy teníamos programado terminar de limpiar el otro pabellón -habló Rick conciliador- creo que hay una biblioteca, una enfermería...

-Como quieras -respondió ella recogiendo el mapa. Si el no quería lo mejor para su mujer no iba a ser ella la que insistiera.

Al poco de desayunar aparecieron Glenn, Hershel y Maggie. Los demás no se habían movido de allí. Empezaron a sacar armaduras de seguridad, chalecos antibalas se los fueron colocando. Maggie le acercó uno junto a un casco y su risa resonó por toda la estancia.

-No son personas -explicó- no van a clavaros un cuchillo ni a pegaros un tiro...

Agarró el cogin fino de una silla y con cinta americana se envolvió los brazos. Por encima colocó su chaqueta y estuvo tentada de hacer lo mismo con sus piernas pero eran seis personas para ayudarla.

Sacó su fiel cuchillo de la funda y comprobó que estuviera bien afilado.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó Carl acercándose a ella. Notaba la mirada de su padre clavada en ella.

-Sabes que si uno sale el otro debe quedarse vigilando el fuerte -trató de sonar autoritaria.

-¿Vas a tratarme como un niño como todos los demás otra vez? -soltó el dolido.

-No, Carl... -pero el ya se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Odiaba que se enfadara con ella, durante meses habían estado solos, había sido su amigo, su hermano y su protector.

Masculló una maldición y cerró su mano sobre el mango del cuchillo con fuerza agarrando su linterna con la otra.

Avanzaron en grupo cerrando la puerta tras ellos, el pasillo estaba desierto, lleno de polvo y no había luz así que encendieron sus linternas.

-Daryl y Kai en la retaguardia -declaró Rick en un tono que no admitía discusión. Los demás avanzaron con cuidado.

La muchacha frunció el ceño cansada de todo aquello.

-Si tanto te molesto jódete -resopló el con la ballesta en alto.

Kai quiso darse un golpe o salir de allí corriendo, la soledad era preferible a toda esa mierda.

-No eres tu -respondió tratando de que los demás no les oyeran hablar- soy yo. Me haces sentir incómoda.

-¿Incomoda de que? -a los lados habían varias puertas abiertas y de ellas empezaron a salir, tenían trabajo que hacer, podía oír sus flechas silbando en el aire. Su estrategia era sencilla, colocaba su brazo acolchado directamente en la boca del caminante y con su mano libre le clavaba el puñal en la sien.

-Me pones nerviosa... -susurró cuando pudo quedarse espalda contra espalda con el. Habían limpiado la mitad de las habitaciones cuando vieron que había cuerpos muertos en el suelo o apoyados en las paredes.

Hershel caminó por encima de uno y a Kai se le pusieron los pelos de punta al verlo, quiso gritar pero el cadáver abrió la boca, lo apresó y le mordió en la pantorrilla.

El hombre soltó un alarido agónico mientras los demás iban corriendo hacia el. Maggie empezó a gritar y a llorar al verlo mientras Rick terminaba con el caminante y lo cogía en brazos.

Kai se quedó un segundo parada, había estado pensando en eso bastante tiempo al ver como se reanimaban, al pensar que podía ser un veneno como el de una serpiente.

-¡Sácalo de aquí! -gritó volviendo sobre sus pasos y abriendo la puerta, mientras pasaban los demás se quitó sus fundas protectoras y se soltó el cinturón.

Antes sus miradas de sorpresa y con más decisión de la que había tenido en toda su vida le hizo un torniquete por encima de la herida. Tenía un hacha afilada que sobresalía de la mochila de Glenn, la cogió sin dudar.

-¡Sujetadlo! -gritó-¡Carl! Daryl cerró las puertas tras el y mientras los demás se abalanzaban sobre el hombre ella levantó el hacha con fuerza. El niño apareció corriendo, se quedó un momento con la boca abierta, miró la pierna del hombre y se dio la vuelta.

Por suerte la tercera vez que clavó la hoja Hershel se desmayó, aquello era una carnicería, había sangre por todas partes, al final dejó el hacha a un lado y levantó la mano como haría en una cura, esperando que alguien le diera hilo y una aguja, pero todos ellos estaban parados, mirando fijamente el lugar donde debía estar la pierna.

-¡Carl! -gritó para sacarlos de su estupor. El muchacho llegaba corriendo, jadeando con su pequeño botiquín.

Tras unos minutos consiguió cerrarle la arteria y hacerle un muñón más o menos bien hecho. Entonces limpió lo que quedaba de su pierna y observó bien el color y la diferencia con el pie cortado, solo entonces se permitió respirar de nuevo.

-Carl, dale analgésicos y antibióticos -aclaró jadeando- quédate con el.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, miró el pie a su lado que empezaba a tornarse de un sospechoso color azulado y el charco de sangre en el que estaba, tenía toda su ropa llena de aquel liquido espeso.

Se levantó de un salto con las manos en alto, tenía que ir a lavarse, casi podía oler toda la sangre, se estaba poniendo mala.

Se lavó como pudo las manos y la cara antes de volver a salir. Habían acostado al hombre en su cama, sus hijas, Glenn y Rick estaban allí.

La chica entró endureciendo su mirada, sabía que no podía flaquear en aquel momento, le colocó la mano en la frente contenta al no percibir calor.

-Alguien tiene que estar con el en todo momento -sugirió- turnaos. Llamadme si hay algún cambio.

Maggie asintió decidida, su hermana no se movió de su lado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ladrar ordenes.

Salió dirigiéndose a la zona desastre donde aún había un gran charco de sangre, un pie muerto y varias piezas de instrumental.

Lo recogió todo y lo metió en una bolsa, estaba fregando con una fregona vieja la sangre cuando le vio venir.

-¿Que coño estas haciendo? -soltó Rick con un rictus de cabreo en la boca. Kai levantó las cejas sorprendida- ¿Estas improvisando? ¡No hemos probado nada así con nadie!

-Como yo lo veo aquí había dos opciones -levantó la mano con dos dedos arriba- convertirse en una de esas cosas y acabar deprisa o tratar de evitar que esa mierda se esparza y tener alguna oportunidad.

-¡Aquí no hacemos las cosas así! -gritó sin control. La chica estaba estupefacta y su enfado crecía por momentos, si, definitivamente se había equivocado al volver.

-Entonces quédate con tu mierda de dictadura -siseó soltando el palo de la fregona que golpeó el suelo con rudeza. Se dirigió directa a su celda y caminó varias veces abriendo y cerrando los puños tratando calmarse. Se dio cuenta de que no podía, entonces empezó a meter todas sus cosas en la mochila, recogería la ropa que Carol le había lavado y se largaría esa misma tarde. Era más sencillo estar sola.

-¿Kai?-la voz de Carl la sobresaltó- ¿vas a algún lado?

-Creo que voy a irme hoy, esto me supera -dijo tras morderse el labio inferior culpable.

-¿Y yo que?

-Carl tienes que quedarte con tus padres -exclamó cansada de ser la única con sentido común.

-Pero somos... un equipo.

Los ojos del niño, azules y cargados de temor se clavaron en ella.

-Tienes que protegerlos sin mi.

No quiso ver como se marchaba dolido, estaba cansada de decepcionarlo. Entonces se sentó en su litera y respiró hondo. Tenía la mente abotargada, no entendía como podía ser todo tan complicado.

Fue Lori la que apareció por el pasillo y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado con una tímida sonrisa y ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre.

-Se lo que estas pensando -soltó mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama- piensas que hacemos lo que Rick quiere sin pensar.

-Sois como ovejas -declaró farfullando. La mujer soltó una risita.

-Cuando os perdimos en la granja algo pareció romperse en el -murmuró más triste- se dio cuenta de que había sido el que más suerte había tenido, Carol había perdido a toda su familia, el encontró a la suya y de pronto su hijo estaba muerto. Kai desde ese momento a luchado más que nadie para que no nos pase nada.

-¿Y Andrea, Amy, Shane, Dale? -preguntó lo que llevaba todo el día callando- ¿Donde están?

-Andrea era buena chica pero muy imprudente ya lo sabes -respondió- por culpa de su irresponsabilidad mordieron a Dale y poco después a Amy. No pudo soportarlo y se marchó, Shane se fue con ella. Nosotros elegimos seguir a mi marido, por nuestro bien. No es un tirano aunque a veces le cueste pensar más ampliamente.

-¿Porque me dices todo esto? -preguntó cansada, acomodándose a su lado.

-Por que eres tu quien tiene que hacerle ver que no todo es blanco o negro.

-Que sencillo -resopló con sarcasmo. Lori soltó de nuevo una carcajada asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Además no voy a dar a luz a este bebé sin ti -en ese momento la miró directamente a los ojos, la necesitaba ya no solo como enfermera sino como amiga.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? -preguntó curiosa.

-Aún no -rio.

Aprovechó que estaba allí para tomarle la tensión y sus constantes, era lo único que podía hacer. Entonces se sentó a repasar, a meditar, sabía que se había echo más dura y quizás allí no era lo optimo. Después de suspirar volvió a bajar a ver a Hershel, el hombre empezaba a despertar, fruncía el ceño.

Maggie y Beth contenían la respiración, al fin achinó los ojos azules desorientado, levantó una mano que sus hijas cogieron amorosamente.

-¿Hershel? -preguntó Kai temerosa, el hombre asintió- ¿Como te sientes?

-Me duele todo -gruñó- ha sido un sueño extraño.

La chica sacó su estetoscopio, tenía buen pulso y aunque estaba aumentando un poco su temperatura no parecía ir a cambiar.

-No a sido un sueño papá -murmuró Beth.

-Hershel te mordieron en la pierna -señaló Kai a sabiendas que todos estaban muy atentos a sus palabras- tuve que amputar antes de que se extendiera...

La mirada del anciano varió entre todos ellos, al final se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió a asentir.

-¿Has conseguido que no se extienda? -preguntó unicamente.

-Creo que si, pero habrá que esperar -soltó con un hilo de voz. El hombre la miró fijamente unos segundos muy serio y después volvió a reposar la cabeza sobre el almohadón. Notó conveniente dejarlo a solas así que salió de la celda y se dirigió a Rick, que daba instrucciones a Daryl sobre su siguiente salida.

-Quiero formar parte de los turnos de vigilancia y las salidas -interrumpió.

-¿Vas a aceptar mi dictadura de mierda? -respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-En lo que se refiere a la vida cotidiana si, en lo que se refiere a las urgencias médicas estoy al mando.

El hombre levantó una ceja y asintió al final.

-Glenn hará turno hoy, vosotros dos preparaos para ir mañana al pueblo -señaló antes de marcharse.

La chica se cruzó de brazos relativamente contenta, entonces con el hombro le empujó un poco.

-Te va a costar seguir mi ritmo -sonrió divertida.

-No si te pongo nerviosa -murmuró antes de irse. Haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran carmesíes.

Volvía por el pasillo cuando escuchó un sonido muy característico, extraño en aquellas circunstancias. El rasgar de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Subió hasta la celda de Carl maldiciendo por lo bajo, estaba intentando tocar la canción de Jack. Al verla aparecer bajó la mirada pero no se detuvo.

La chica se rascó la nuca y se colocó a su lado.

-Tienes que bajar ese dedo, lo tienes mal -susurró al sentarse- no voy a irme a ningún lado Carl.

-¿Porque siempre tu primer impulso es salir corriendo? -le recriminó mirándola a los ojos.

-Por que siento que si me ato aquí no podré encontrar a mi hermana, estoy llena de miedo todo el tiempo -se sinceró.

El muchacho entonces se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado todo de lado por estar con ellos, por cuidar a su madre, por acompañarlo a el.

Entonces le tendió la guitarra para que tocara ella la canción.

"And meet me there, bundles of flowers,  
We wait through the hours of cold... Winter" cantaron al unísono, sonriendo.

Al acabar la canción se sentían mejor, era casi como una nana. Dejó la guitarra a un lado con cariño.

-Mañana iré al pueblo con Daryl, necesitamos cosas para tu madre -sonrió estirándose- cuida el fuerte por mi.

Carl asintió, se puso en pie y caminó con ella hacia el exterior, comprobaron que el caballo estuviera bien. Y Hablaron de construirle un establo cuando volviera.

-¿Entonces cuando ya no tengas que preocuparte por nadie irás a buscar a tu hermana? -preguntó de pronto parándose en medio del césped.  
-El único lugar que me queda por mirar es la casa de su novio -asintió.

-¿Que vas a hacer si están allí?

-Traerlas aquí -dijo revolviendole el pelo con la mano y una leve risita.

-¿Y si no están...?

Kai bajó la mirada, no se había permitido pensar en eso, sonrió con tristeza y le instó a que se inscribiera en la lista de tareas mientras ella no estuviera.

Subió a preparar su mochila, metería una manta fina, un botiquín, comida agua y munición.

Jack había conseguido meter algo de puntería en su cabeza así que llevaría su rifle, una pistola y el cuchillo. También metió una cuerda en el ultimo momento.

Antes de la cena Daryl apareció mientras estaba intentando colocar una vieja manta oscura en su puerta, llevaba algo en la mano.

No dijo nada, solo se colocó incómodo delante de ella y le tendió el objeto. Era su pequeña libreta, donde había apuntado muchísimas cosas en la granja. La recorrió con los dedos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. La había guardado todo aquel tiempo.

-¿La has mirado? -preguntó, el se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Entonces le agarró el brazo y tiró para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

Abrió la libreta para ver pequeños garabatos viejos, después de varias paginas encontró directrices de como tensar el arco, apuntes sobre coser heridas más graves, mezcla de medicamentos, números y después las constantes de Lori las primeras veces que había podido tomárselas.

Daryl se mantenía allí con una ceja levantada sin estar muy seguro de lo que quería enseñarle.

Empezaron las lecciones de caza, como reconocer plantas comestibles y en una pagina en blanco solo había escrito "Daryl es un imbécil" subrayado varias veces.

Kai soltó una gran carcajada sorprendida, había olvidado que había escrito aquello después de una de sus peleas.

El cazador bufó y fue a levantarse, pero ella lo retuvo de nuevo, se lanzó a abrazarlo sin poder contenerse.

-Te e echado de menos... -murmuró junto a su oreja. Sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su espalda y su cintura con calma.

No quería soltarle, entonces vería sus ojos azules y se fijaría en sus labios bajo la barba de varios días, pero no podía evitarlo para siempre, se separaron despacio, Kai había quedado de rodillas sobre el colchón y tras sonreír un segundo volvió a acercarse, directa a sus labios, directa a saborearlos como la última vez. Tenía que comprobar si había sido un sueño.

Su respuesta no se hizo de esperar, hundió su mano en su pelo para acercarla más, sentía aquella familiar falta de aire cuando colocó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, quería, necesitaba sentirle más cerca. Sin romper el beso se colocó sutilmente sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura con las suyas. Esta vez era más lento, como si trataran de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pudo acariciar su cabello suave, recorrer las formas de los músculos de su espalda y notar como se formaba su erección bajo ella.

Entonces entendió que no quería que se frenase, sus lenguas se habían enzarzado en una pasional pelea, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado.

Su mano se deslizó hacia su glúteo y de pronto se detuvo, apartándola.

-Aquí no... -gruñó. Escucharon abajo hablar a Carol y Lori y ella soltó una risita culpable.

Le pareció tremendamente tierno que no quisiera poner en un compromiso a nadie.

Volvió a besarle despacio, esta vez como despedida y se apartó volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-¡Chicos! -oyeron la voz desde abajo- ¡Vamos a cenar!

Kai se levantó despacio, un poco avergonzada por haberse tirado de esa manera. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la celda, solo que Daryl no la siguió cuando fue hacia la escalera.

-Deberíamos llamarlo calcetines -dijo Beth con una sonrisa.

-¡No podemos llamar a un caballo calcetines! -exclamó Carl haciendo ruido con su tenedor.

Lori soltó una carcajada, se la veía muy cansada, hacía tiempo que no podía dormir bien de noche.

De alguna manera Hershel seguía estable, había cenado algo ligero, tenía pensado revisarle el vendaje después de comer.

-No entiendo como has podido cortar en seco la transformación de Hershel -murmuró Carol de pronto pensativa.

-Llevaba pensándolo un tiempo -declaró en voz baja- la gente se transforma en esas cosas al morir, pero suelen morir de forma violenta, por la misma mordedura al perder mucha sangre. Pensé que si la mordedura se localizaba en algún sitio más periférico y la seccionaba a tiempo quizás podría salvarse.

Rick parecía incómodo con ese tema en la mesa así que Kai cerró la boca y siguió comiendo.

-Llevad mucho cuidado mañana -escuchó a Carol decirle a Daryl mientras recogía los platos.

La muchacha entró a la celda de Hershel, que leía un libro recostado en la cama. Al verla entrar lo dejó a un lado y se quitó las gafas.

-Voy a revisar que... -dijo tímida, no se sentía cómoda con no haberle pedido su consentimiento para cortarle una extremidad.

El hombre asintió y retiró la manta que lo cubría. Era muy extraño verle con un pie menos. La venda tenía una pequeña mancha sanguinolenta así que la retiró con cuidado.

La herida no estaba mal, había tenido que coser a toda prisa y los puntos eran irregulares pero no pintaba mal.

-¿Como esta? -preguntó. Fue la primera cosa que le dijo en todo el tiempo.

-Yo... lo siento Hershel -soltó arrepentida, sentándose en la silla delante de el- debí preguntar primero, pero...

-No es fácil acostumbrarse a esto -dijo calmado, mirándola a los ojos- pero estoy vivo. Lo único que podía pensar cuando me habían mordido es que todo se había acabado para mi. Gracias a ti sigo aquí.

Levantó la mano para coger la suya con una sonrisa bajo la barba. Le dejó más antibiótico y analgésicos pensando que si encontraba necesitarían más medicinas en seguida.

Se levantó al amanecer, no había descansado mucho por los nervios pero quería poder ducharse antes de irse, el pueblo estaba más cerca que el hospital más cercano, pero quería revisar bien las farmacias y varios sitios antes de volver.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa encima de su camiseta negra. Se recogió el pelo mojado en una trenza y cuando bajó a desayunar le vio sentado en una silla con un plato delante.

Se echó café en una taza y un plato de huevos revueltos instantáneos. Muchos de los demás seguían durmiendo.

Comieron en silencio, Kai notó que el también se había duchado, olía mucho a jabón.

-¿Vamos a ir en la moto? -preguntó aliviada de verla.

-Tu, yo cogeré la camioneta -soltó echando su mochila al asiento que ella había ocupado meses atrás.

La chica soltó un pequeño gritito de alegría cuando montó en su moto. El tacto del manillar, la silueta bajo ella, su peso, todo lo había echado de menos, cuando escuchó el familiar rugido bajo ella soltó una carcajada.

Tras dejar que Glenn cerrara la verja tras ellos aceleró, haciéndola rugir, sintiendo el viento sobre la cara y la sensación de libertad, casi se le escapó una lágrima nostálgica. Al mirar el contador de velocidad alzó las cejas sorprendida, el cristal que lo recubría tenía una raja que se partía en dos de lado a lado.

Avanzó por la carretera recta durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía el camino al pueblo, redujo la velocidad y se posicionó al lado de la ventanilla del conductor.

-¿Estudias o trabajas, guapo? -preguntó aguantándose la risa. Daryl levantó ligeramente una ceja haciendo que ella se echara a reír- ¿Vas tu primero?

El hombre asintió sonriendo levemente y se colocó a la cabeza. Fueron veinte minutos maravillosos

era estupendo dejar las preocupaciones atrás durante un rato y solo disfrutar de la velocidad.

Aparcó la moto tras la camioneta y recogió su mochila, comprobó que llevaba todas sus armas.

Estaban delante de la clínica de fertilidad, tenía una persiana metálica a medio bajar y un ridículo cartel color rosa.

Se apresuraron a entrar antes de que se percataran de su presencia. En el vestidor había dos caminantes de los que se encargaron en silencio, empezaron a registrar el lugar.

No era de esperar que las salas estuvieran vacías, uno no piensa en ir a ese tipo de sitios cuando hay una epidemia.

Kai encontró un cajón lleno de preservativos y al levantar la ceja lo volcó en su mochila sin muchos miramientos, también encontró un pequeño botiquín.

Había una pequeña puerta que daba a un almacén donde había material de oficina y otra de cristal lado que parecía dar a un laboratorio.

Al asomar la cabeza reculó sorprendida al ver a doce caminantes apiñados en la habitación.

-¡Vamos! -la apremió Daryl tratando de taponar la puerta con un par de sillas, al girarse por la persiana habían conseguido arrastrarse unos cuantos.

-Las escaleras -tiró de su brazo corriendo hacia las escaleras, el piso de arriba contenía habitaciones de pacientes que deambulaban muertos por el pasillo. Demasiados.

Tuvieron que avanzar a trompicones, derribando a los que podían, pero no había salida.

Kai abrió la ventana del final del pasillo que daba a la escalera de incendios y trepó hasta subirse a la estructura metálica. No era una fanática de las alturas pero no podía permitirse pensar en eso.

Jadeó al ayudar a Daryl a volver a cerrar la ventana y miró alrededor. No había escalera para bajar, solo podían seguir subiendo.

-Saltaremos al edificio de al lado y bajaremos por allí -señaló el subiendo primero.

La muchacha no quería seguir subiendo, echaba de menos el firme pavimento bajo los pies, pero le siguió sin rechistar.

Desde la azotea podían ver el edificio de al lado, tenía cuatro plantas y un patio trasero, había una forma geométrica de cristal al lado, parecía un huerto interior.

Deberían saltar a su escalera de incendios, pero parecía demasiado lejana.

Daryl apareció con un par de tablones de madera.

-Yo creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas -señaló ella sonriendo. Ambos cogieron el tablón y fueron deslizándolo por el borde hasta la siguiente escalera.

-Yo iré primero -gruñó el, con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Kai tragó saliva asustada en cuanto le vio caminar inseguro sobre el aire, no miró abajo ni flaqueó, con tensa calma consiguió llegar al otro lado.

Respiraba más tranquila cuando se subió al borde y entonces lo oyó tras ella, un caminante que se arrastraba sobre sus brazos, se giró sobre sus pies sin darse cuenta de que el primero no estaba bien anclado al suelo, oyó la flecha volar a su lado, pero ella estaba cayendo.

Frunció el ceño sin saber que hacer, solo fueron tres segundos, su espalda atravesó el cristal del invernadero sin esfuerzo y cayó al suelo.

El golpe hizo que soltara todo el aire y se quedó en sock, hasta que consiguió volver a respirar. Tosió varias veces, dolida.

-M-mierda... -susurró. Tenía que hacer recuento de daños, no era momento de quedarse allí parada. Levantó su mano izquierda para ver dos de sus dedos en una posición extraña. Mierda. Le dolía muchísimo la espalda pero al menos su mochila había parado un poco la caída.

Intentó rodar hacia un lado, bien al menos sus extremidades no estaban rotas de milagro, pero un agudo dolor en las costillas la hizo morderse el labio y aguantar las lágrimas.

Alguna costilla rota. Mierda.


	19. Capitulo 19: Aislada

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí venimos de nuevo con otro capitulo, dios este fic va a ser interminable xD**

 **¿Os esta gustando la ultima temporada? Yo la estoy viendo flojita flojita pero bueno.**

Respiró despacio unos segundos tratando de calmar su dolor, tenía que salir de allí. Se sentó mareada y echó mano a su cuchillo, de pronto a su derecha escuchó unos pasos. Se consiguió poner de rodillas, era una mujer que debía de haber estado allí cuando todo había pasado, con rapidez se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola. Al caer de nuevo una nueva explosión de dolor la inundó y esta vez si soltó un alarido agónico.

Levantó el cuchillo con rapidez, gruñendo y lo clavó en su sien. Con la descarga de adrenalina se puso en pie rapidamente, tenía un líquido caliente cayéndole de la parte trasera de la cabeza pero no podía detenerse.

Se anudó la camisa en la zona donde le dolían las costillas para proteger y salió cojeando del invernadero. En el patio habían varios caminantes, no quería disparar, eso solo atraería a más, su única opción era meterse en alguna de las casas y esperar a Daryl.

Desde el patio vio algunas ventanas abiertas por donde podría colarse, caminó lo más deprisa que pudo y se encaramó al alfeizar de una de ellas, sentía que se desmayaría del dolor al mover al estómago pero logró caer al otro lado sin problemas. Comprobó que la habitación estuviera vacía y tapó la puerta con una cómoda. Apretando los dientes con fuerza volvió a colocar los dedos que tenían forma retorcida en su sitio con un desagradable crujido.

Después de eso se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la ventana, si Daryl bajaba a ver si estaba allí lo vería. Pero, ¿Y si no bajaba? ¿Y si la daba por muerta?

El pánico la invadió, había sobrevivido a una caída de casi tres pisos con pocas magulladuras, pero no podría salir de allí ella sola.

-Cálmate...cálmate -susurró para ella misma, sacó de su mochila el botiquín que había quedado empapado por una botella de agua que había explotado en la caída. Con cuidado se quitó la camisa y se colocó un vendaje compresivo, gimió varias veces de dolor, tratando de aguantar. Sudaba y le dolía horrores la cabeza, al llevarse la mano descubrió una herida no muy grande que sangraba.

Con una mano consiguió taparla con gasas y hacer algo de presión, pero el dolor en el costado la estaba matando. Se tomó como pudo un analgésico y sintió su conciencia deslizarse, se tambaleó, llegó a la cama de milagro y se dejó caer encima.

Despertó varias horas más tarde, le dolía todo y tenía frio. El cielo estaba empezando a tornarse anaranjado.

Se asomó cojeando, por el dolor de su pie debía tener un esguince o algo. El patio estaba igual que antes, varios caminantes por la zona así que asumió que Daryl no había bajado.

¿La habría tomado por muerta? ¿Otra vez?

Kai no pudo dejar de sentir el dolor en el pecho, se volvió a sentar en la silla cansada, suspiró mientras un par de lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Intentó contenerse, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Entonces le vio bajar por una de las escaleras de emergencia, la había visto, corrió hacia ella mientras abría la ventana y de un salto se coló en la habitación cerrando tras el.

Tenía en los ojos una mirada que no había visto nunca, de auténtico miedo y alivio a la vez.

Sin preguntar dejó caer la ballesta al suelo y la abrazó con fuerza. Demasiada.

Kai emitió un gemido de dolor por todo, su pie, su cabeza, las costillas y se había olvidado de los dedos magullados.

La mano de Daryl subió hasta su mejilla y le limpió la lágrima entendiendo demasiado bien lo que pensaba.

-¿Como iba a irme sin ti? -preguntó enfadado con ella- joder, llevo tres horas dando vueltas por los cuatro edificios.

-Me desmayé -se disculpó.

-Deberíamos volver -soltó recogiendo la ballesta.

-No se lo que podré aguantar -murmuró acongojada- tengo alguna costilla rota, una conmoción, esguince...

El cazador miró alrededor buscando una solución, miró de nuevo por la ventana, el cielo oscurecía por momentos, salir de allí de noche sería un suicidio.

-¿Podrás aguantar hasta mañana?

-¿Vamos a pasar aquí la noche? -preguntó. El hombre solo asintió.

La obligó a volver a sentarse, cerró las cortinas dejando la habitación con dudosa claridad, entonces le examinó la herida de la cabeza. No podía ver su cara pero jamas había notado que sus dedos fueran tan cálidos, tan suaves, la trataba casi con guantes de seda.

Le envolvió la cabeza con una venda y después se sentó a su lado, echó mano a su pie y lo levantó, el tobillo se le estaba hinchando.

-Perdona... -murmuró ella cuando levantó la mirada. Sus ojos reflejaban enfado.

-¿Perdona por caer de un tercer piso? -levantó la ceja divertido.

Kai sonrió levemente y asintió. Daryl continuó inspeccionando sus dedos que aparte de resentidos no estaban rotos.

-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejarte tirada? -soltó en un hilo de voz, sin mirarla.

La chica enmudeció y adoptó expresión lúgubre. No quería hacerle daño, pero sería deshonesto decirle que no lo había pensado- Idiota...

Entonces se levantó levemente la camiseta, hasta llegar al improvisado vendaje que llevaba. Daryl observó con ojo clínico su piel intacta.

-Recorre la piel con el dedo -dijo ella muy seria- dime si notas algo irregular. Tengo que saber si se han desplazado.

Lo vio vacilar un momento pero después con extremo cuidado pasó la yema de los dedos por su piel, desde su ombligo hacia arriba, por encima del vendaje.

-No noto nada -dijo visiblemente incómodo, ella sonrió bajando de nuevo la camiseta- ¿Has registrado la casa?

-Apenas pude arrastrarme hasta aquí -se quejó dolida. Daryl agarró el cuchillo y apartó la cómoda, Kai se quitó las botas y sacó una linterna de su mochila, le escuchó derribar algo y segundos después los golpes característicos de alguien abriendo armarios.

Consiguió encontrar una posición cómoda con un almohadón detrás de los riñones, entonces Daryl volvió a entrar, cerrando bien la puerta de nuevo. Traía cosas en las manos.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y tiró sobre la colcha un paquete de galletas de chocolate, dos paquetes de tabaco y una botella de zumo.

-Galletas, zumo y tabaco -recitó la chica sonriente- justo lo que me gusta cenar.

Sin decir nada abrió las galletas que no parecían pasadas y disfrutó del sabor a chocolate, sonrió, era demasiado extraño estar allí con el. En la habitación de alguien que probablemente llevaba tiempo muerto y comiendo más bien una merienda de niños.

-Háblame de ti -dijo de pronto con la boca llena- tu sabes mucho más de mi que yo de ti.

-Pregunta -soltó el recostándose a su lado quitándose las botas.

Kai sonrió agradecida, sabía que era muy introvertido para compartir cierta información con los demás.

-¿Algún hermano más aparte de Merle? -rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Grupo favorito?

-No soy muy de oír música -resopló- Zz Top si tuviera que elegir.

-¿En que trabajabas? -dijo después de sonreír de nuevo. En su mente le era difícil imaginar a Daryl como un empleado con traje. Le vio moverse visiblemente incómodo mientras bebía de la botella.

-Cuando no estaba Merle trabajaba en un taller de motos -soltó mecánicamente y sin mirarla.

-¿Y cuando estaba el? -susurró sin tener muy claro si quería saberlo.

-Pasar droga, desplumar imbéciles, lo que surgiera...

No parecía especialmente orgulloso de su pasado y ahora que lo conocía tampoco podía imaginarlo siendo camello o engañando a nadie.

Bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de algo.

-Si todo este virus no hubiera ocurrido probablemente no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-¿Una enfermera de élite como tu no puede juntarse con mierda como yo, eh?

Kai se quedó mirándolo de pronto sorprendida, no había tenido intención de decirlo de esa manera.

-¿Que? -tartamudeó aturullada- No es eso lo que...

-Déjalo.

-Pero Daryl no es lo que...

-¡Duérmete! -exclamó levantándose, cogió el paquete de tabaco y la dejó sola.

No tenia fuerzas para ir tras el, solo quería descansar, dejaría pendiente explicárselo al día siguiente.

Despertó con un lacerante dolor en el costado, acababa de amanecer y una ligera claridad traspasaba las cortinas llenas de polvo.

Guardó lo que quedaba de la comida tras desayunar y consiguió ponerse sola las botas con esfuerzo.

Daryl estaba esperándola en el salón.

-Buenos días -saludó nerviosa al recordar su conversación del día anterior.

-Vámonos -soltó el sin mirarla.

-Espera un seg... -vio como la ignoraba y abría la puerta. Cojeó tras el, con su cuchillo en la mano. Volvieron a salir al patio para dirigirse por un pequeño sendero de piedras hacia la verja que daba a la calle.

El cazador avanzaba deprisa, derribando caminantes con furia, Kai se agarraba a las paredes jadeante, le costaba muchísimo seguirlo.

A través de la calle consiguieron ver la furgoneta y la moto, Daryl corrió hacia la motocicleta y con esfuerzo la subió a la parte trasera.

La chica se esforzó en llegar deprisa al vehículo y consiguió montarse en el asiento del copiloto, tosió un par de veces que la hicieron gemir de dolor. Se quitó la mochila para ponérsela en los pies mientras el subía y arrancaba.

Se alejaron del pueblo deprisa y tras unos minutos de silencio se dio cuenta de que iba a ignorarla todo el viaje.

Pues a no ser que se tirara en marcha tendría que escucharla.

-Oye Daryl... -comenzó con calma- lo que dije anoche...

-Déjalo estar -pidió con voz de enfado.

-No pienso dejarlo estar -soltó ella enfadándose a su vez- lo que dije no es ni más ni menos que la pura verdad. No lo dije para insultarte ni para...

-Joder, ¿te puedes callar?

-¡No! -exclamó cansada- Lo que quería decir es que estoy agradecida por esta mierda, así he podido conocerte, pedazo de imbécil. Esta claro que no íbamos a coincidir en el súper.

-Llámalo como quieras -resopló el sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Kai suspiró y volvió su cabeza a los árboles.

-Un caso hipotético -habló de pronto volviendo a mirarle- ponte que tu y tu hermano os metéis en una pelea y acabáis en el hospital. ¿Me pedirías salir? ¿Una cita?

-¿Que cojones estas hablando? -gruñó- estas zumbada...

-Si, yo puedo estar loca -respondió tristemente- pero ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ni tu ni yo hubiéramos tenido agallas para hacerlo. Yo al menos lo admito.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan aliviada al ver las rejas de la prisión. Rick bajó de la torre deprisa y les abrió la puerta junto a Carl.

Aparcaron el coche al lado de la puerta y para su sorpresa Daryl estaba a su lado antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del coche. Colocó sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y tras su espalda para alzarla.

El súbito movimiento la hizo llevarse una mano al costado con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Que a pasado? -preguntó Rick al verla magullada y con sangre en la cabeza.

-Cayó de un tercer piso -se limitó a responder.

-Hershel tiene que coserme -gimió ella. El cazador sacudió la cabeza y caminó deprisa a la celda del hombre. El anciano se sentó en su cama corriendo mientras la colocaban sentaba a su lado.

-Es una herida fea -declaró cogiendo el instrumental- tendré que lavarla.

Después de un buen rato consiguió retirar la sangre seca y empezó a sangrar de nuevo, pero con sus manos expertas cosió la herida en un momento.

Después de examinarle y volver a ponerle el vendaje del estómago Daryl volvió a cogerla esta vez con más cuidado y fue a llevarla a su habitación.

-Hablas demasiado -declaró al dejarla sobre su cama.

-Y tu no dices nada -respondió ella sabiendo que esa iba a ser su disculpa. El hombre suspiró moviendo la cabeza casi como si asintiera y le colocó una mano en la cabeza con cariño antes de irse.

Carl se ocupó de ella perfectamente, la ayudaba a moverse, le llevaba comida, pero tras una semana se reposo su esguince estaba mucho mejor y con una venda compresiva podía caminar. Las costillas eran otra historia, los movimientos bruscos la mataban de dolor.

Se había mantenido durante una semana en cama pero no hacía más que pensar en Lori y el bebé que estaba en camino.

Después de ducharse una mañana encontró a Rick revisando sus revolver encima de una mesa vacía.

Se sentó en frente y cruzó los dedos.

-Rick tenemos que ir al hospital -aclaró sin dar rodeos- Lori no puede dar a luz sin instrumental, sin un ecógrafo, habrá que controlar sus contracciones y puede necesitar medicación concreta.

El hombre la miró un segundo muy serio.

-¿Crees que no lo se? -preguntó bajando la voz- ¡Mira lo que te pasó la ultima vez que intentaste conseguir todo eso!

-Ya estoy mucho mejor -se quejó como una niña pequeña ante su padre- podemos ir a...

-Dame tiempo que piense -terminó intentando no discutir con ella. Kai se levantó suspirando- mientras podrías seguir con Daryl, os lleváis muy bien últimamente...

Fue el tono, un tono que implicaba algo más, la chica se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio? -preguntó mientras el hombre estallaba en carcajadas- Esto es como el instituto...

Ante su sorpresa Glenn y Daryl entraron corriendo por el pasillo después de haber cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo. Ambos iban llenos de sangre.

-Había dos hombres fuera que empezaron a disparar -soltó Glenn sujetándose el brazo- los hemos abatido -fue directo a Hershel. Rick llamó a Carol y salieron de nuevo.

Kai agarró a Daryl por el brazo y lo llevó al baño, necesitaba examinarlo de cerca y se sentía incómoda después de las palabras de Rick.

-Estoy bien... -murmuró el al verle la cara, pero ella lo obligó a dejar las armas, empezó a quitarle la camisa y el chaleco con cuidado, repasó su piel al milímetro con las yemas de los dedos, pero no la dejó examinarle la espalda- Estoy bien- repitió firmemente mientras la sujetaba por los brazos.

Kai soltó un audible suspiro junto a un "menos mal" imperceptible, pero al bajar la mirada se fijó en sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de alguien.

Lo obligó a meter las manos bajo el agua del grifo, de echo dudaba entre meterlo a la ducha. Frotó sus manos contra las suyas viendo como el agua se llevaba los restos de sangre, sintiendo su pecho anclado en su espalda, de pronto la situación se le antojó muy erótica.

Abrió la boca para soltar un jadeo mareada.

-¿Estas bien? -gruñó Daryl con la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Kai no quería moverse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería besarlo. Al girar la cabeza vio por el lateral del ojo que le había manchado la camiseta con las manos y sonrió pícara.

Se giró de pronto, quedando frente a el, para poder ver que en sus ojos había un fuego extraño, entonces despacio le agarró las manos y con sus dedos sobre los suyos hizo que cogiera la tela y subiera lentamente hacia arriba, hasta dejar a la vista el sujetador. Sacó la cabeza y dejó caer la camiseta a un lado.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le hizo poner sus manos a ambos lados de su estómago, dándole vía libre para que la recorriera, podía notar como inconscientemente se inclinaba sobre ella, notó su respiración temblar ligeramente cuando sus labios se aproximaron.

Kai se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que notaba sus manos moverse muy despacio por su piel. Era una lenta tortura que estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-¿Que haces? -susurró el como hipnotizado, pero ella no pudo responder. Sus ojos verdes brillaban lujuriosos y antes de fundir sus labios juntos soltó un suspiro ansioso.

En el mismo momento en que se besaron Daryl emitió un gruñido lacerante, con la mano derecha rodeó su espalda, acariciando la piel expuesta y cálida bajo su mano hasta llegar a la fina tela de su ropa interior.

Sus sentidos estaban amordazados, deseaba arrancarle toda la ropa de golpe y meterse con ella bajo el agua de la ducha.

Ahondó el beso al bajar una mano hacia su trasero, notaba su erección palpitante dolerle dentro de los pantalones.

La chica se descalzó en un momento, no existía nada más, no existía más que ellos y ese momento que llevaba meses esperando, sin romper el beso tiró ligeramente de el para moverlo a través de la habitación, entonces separó la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón que activaba el agua.

El chorro empezó a empaparlos rápidamente, estaba fría pero ninguno se movió, solo pudieron jadear de nuevo.

Los ojos de Daryl bajaron un segundo cuando ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se colocó de puntillas para besarle de nuevo. Era agónico ser consciente de que era un placer besarle, sentirle cerca, notar como sus manos recorrían su carne sin impedimento.

Sin pudor cogió sus manos y las colocó en el botón de su pantalón, sin dejar de mirarla lo desabrochó despacio y después bajó la cremallera.

Dejó caer los pantalones un poco más lejos del agua a la vez que la aprisionaba contra la pared de azulejos y volvía a sus labios.

Kai no se hizo esperar y le terminó de dejar en ropa interior como ella, el roce de su miembro con una fina capa de tela contra su bajo vientre la estaba volviendo loca. Jadeaba sin control.

Daryl soltó su sujetador y lo lanzó lejos al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para saborear uno de sus pezones.

Al poco de que ella soltara un gemido notablemente excitada volvió a su boca, colocó una mano en su costado y apretó ansioso por poseerla entera.

-¡Ah! -gimió ella perdiendo el aire, se sujetó a sus brazos dolida.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los azules del cazador y una mirada de disculpa bañada por una cascada de agua.

-No es el momento -gruñó con voz grave y ronca, pero no se separó.

Kai odiaba que tuviera razón.

-Nunca es el momento... -murmuró disfrutando de la textura de sus músculos mojados y asintió.

Daryl volvió a besarla despacio, no como preludio a nada más. Entonces se deslizó a un lado y cogió una toalla junto a su ropa, el se había quedado mirándola.

-Lárgate antes de que cambie de idea -soltó sin salir del chorro de agua.

La muchacha soltó una leve carcajada antes de dirigirse a su habitación. No sabia que era todo aquello, no sabia si tenían una relación pero era demasiado divertido para detenerse.

Hacia la tarde volvieron a salir después de que Rick y Carol registraran los alrededores.

Carl y ella había comenzado un establo improvisado para el caballo, con maderas sueltas y un tejado de chapa habían logrado que al menos el animal no se mojara si llovía.

Tuvo que pasar otra semana para que Kai notara mejoría en su cuerpo, entonces el sheriff empezó a idear otra salida al hospital, por suerte Glenn solo había sufrido un feo rasguño en el brazo en el tiroteo.

-Deberíamos poner alguna alarma en la torre -señaló Kai un día que estaba tendiendo la ropa limpia en el patio- para que se oiga dentro.

-No hay mucha electrónica que usar -dijo Carol recogiendo el cubo.

-Quizás encontremos unos walkies -dijo mirando el otro edificio. Aún no había podido limpiarlo entero, quedaban muchas oficinas, pero habían despejado un pequeño gimnasio, una sala de enfermería bastante equipada y una biblioteca.

En cuanto sus actividades se acabaron cogió su cuchillo y su linterna y se adentró en los pasillos del otro bloque. No habían conseguido restablecer la luz en aquellos pasillos ni con el generador, estaban oscuros y fríos.

Llegó a la puerta doble del fondo y se deslizó tras ella, el pasillo estaba despejado, caminó hacia la primera puerta, otro despacho vacío, revisó algunos cajones sin sorpresas, pasó a la siguiente sala donde había un caminante con uniforme de guardia de prisión.

Alzó el cuchillo sin esperar a que se girara y corrió hacia el para clavárselo sin piedad. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Entonces una figura tras ella emergió de la sombra, Kai se giró a toda prisa con el mismo movimiento para matar, pero eran demasiados, de pronto se vio rodeada, como una tonta por no haber mantenido la comunicación.

Le cortaban la retirada, sabía que si se daba la vuelta acabaría muerta así que echó a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo, se encontró con todo lleno, debía haber decenas, aguantó la respiración asustada, no tenía salida. Parecía una escena salida de una pesadilla.

Entonces una alarma empezó a resonar por los altavoces, aprovechando el desconcierto entró en otra habitación para descubrir que era un pequeño armario de escobas sin salida.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, no paraban de golpearla, de intentar entrar, de pronto escuchó un barullo y algo caer golpeando la puerta. Esta se quedó estática y no volvió a oír más golpes.

La habitación estaba oscura pero ella llevaba su linterna y su cuchillo, no había mucho, un par de fregonas y cepillos, un cubo de metal y un par de cartones de botellas de detergente.

Kai se sentó sobre el cubo muy atenta a los ruidos del exterior, la alarma aún no había cesado y podía escuchar a los caminantes arrastrarse por el pasillo.

 **He tenido que utilizar esta escena que en la serie original era de Carol para dar explicación a algo que viene después, no tenía muy claro si hacerlo así, pero es lo que ha salido, asi que espero que al menos no me matéis mucho. Un saludo.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Woodbury

**Buenos días, sigo escribiendo, la inspiración esta a tope con la ultima temporada, llevo escritos al menos cuatro capítulos más de golpe. Muchas gracias a las ratitas de biblioteca que siguen ahí a pesar de que este fandom esta un poquito muerto, mil gracias.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Caos. La palabra era caos. Del otro recinto empezaron a entrar caminantes, Daryl estaba limpiando su ballesta cuando se activó la alarma. Masculló una maldición al tiempo que oía a Beth gritar.

Lori se llevó una mano a la barriga y Maggie se la llevó junto a Carl.

Glenn, Rick y el trataron de contenerlos, al final lo único que pudieron hacer era volver a empujarlos hacia el pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Donde esta Kai? -preguntó Glenn asustado, Carol se había quedado con Hershel y pasando lista no podía encontrarla.

-Glenn -lo llamó Rick autoritario sacando su revolver- Maggie apagará la alarma, ve a vigilar fuera.

Daryl se volvió loco buscándola por todas partes, sus cosas seguían en su habitación, bajó de nuevo empezando a ponerse nervioso, Rick estaba aún apuntalando las puertas del pasillo. Quizás era ella la que había accionado la alarma sin querer, se dirigió hacia el otro pasillo donde estaban los generadores y entonces vio a Maggie ir hacia el con algo entre los brazos.

Se quedó automáticamente parado, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. El llanto de un bebe.

Al cruzarse con ella y ver su cara supo que Lori no había sobrevivido. Entonces después de escuchar un disparo Carl salió de la habitación con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

-Había dos hombres -le dijo- ellos accionaron la alarma. Llevaban monos de la prisión.

No tenía que preguntar si los había matado, Carl había madurado en aquel viaje con Kai, ya no era un niño y ahora menos que nunca.

Lo vio pasar y siguió caminando, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, con un agujero en la cabeza y sus intestinos desparramados por el suelo.

-¿Donde estas, idiota? -preguntó en voz baja con rabia. Quizás si ella hubiera estado allí...

Volvió a las celdas, Rick estaba tirado en el suelo llorando, emitía unos lamentos horribles.

Hershel examinaba al bebé mientras Maggie lloraba sin parar sobre el hombro de Glenn.

-¿Que va a comer? -preguntó al acercarse.

-La buena noticia es que esta sana, pero necesita leche de bebe y papilla -respondió el hombre – o no sobrevivirá.

-Intentad darle agua -dijo el cazador colgándose la ballesta en la espalda- voy a salir, estoy cansado de perder gente.

Glenn y Maggie se apresuraron a ir con el, salieron al pueblo y volvieron al anochecer con varios botes de leche en polvo.

Prepararon el biberón y disfrutaron de ver a la criatura comer.

-¿Como debería llamarse? -preguntó Beth a Carl. Rick hacía horas que había entrado en el pasillo a limpiarlo, parecía en shock.

-Había pensado en Amy, Lori, Ada... Kai -respondió el niño sin levantar la voz.

-Por ahora lo dejaremos en pateadora de culos -dijo Daryl. No estaba dispuesto a pensar que Kai había sido mordida, todavía no.

A la mañana siguiente Rick amaneció en el desayuno limpio y peinado.

-Voy a empezar a cavar las tumbas -declaró- solo quería ver como estaba Carl.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-Maggie y yo íbamos a salir, queremos buscar munición y más leche -dijo Glenn. El hombre dio su aprobación.

Daryl se dedicó a limpiar la sala de los generadores, había cosas útiles, y luego había teléfonos.

-¿Donde coño estas? -soltó de pronto cabreado. Agarró uno de los teléfonos y lo estrelló contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. No podía obviar el detalle de que Kai llevaba dos días desaparecida, no había cogido su arco ni el caballo...-Como te hayas dejado matar te mataré...

Siguió hasta una puerta, tras ella había un patio trasero que limpió con eficiencia.

Kai llevaba lo que parecían siglos en la oscuridad, atenta a cada sonido. Había tenido que utilizar el cubo para hacer sus necesidades así que estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de polvo. Llevaba dos días sin comer ni beber nada, tenía la boca muy seca y sentía nauseas.

No era posible que se hubieran olvidado de ella, ¿verdad?

Se llevó una mano a sus lágrimas secas, hacía tiempo que no lloraba más, pero esa había sido su primera acción, no era muy fan de estar encerrada en un armario que había comprobado que no se abría en total oscuridad.

Notaba su cuerpo pesado, estaba muy cansada y había pasado varias horas durmiendo en una especia de desmayo.

Sabía que si no salía pronto de allí la falta de líquidos la dejaría tan débil que no podría ni andar y poco después sus órganos empezarían a fallar.

Con la linterna empezó a dar golpes en la puerta, cada vez que se quedaba sin fuerzas descansaba un rato, pero se obligaba a seguir sin parar.

No podía rendirse, era deprimente pensar que después de todo lo que había pasado iba a morir encerrada en una habitación de mierda.

Daryl estaba desesperado, estaba empezando a creer que realmente había muerto. Entró en el pasillo que habían estado intentando despejar, tras una puerta escuchó los golpes insistentes de un caminante. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo tratando de calmarse, la ultima vez que había estado así de asustado le había roto el cristal del velocímetro a la moto. Con su cuchillo en la mano asestó un golpe en la pared, no podía pensar con esos golpes.

Al final al ver que no cesaban se levantó rabioso y golpeó la puerta. Delante había un armario metálico volcado que apartó con fuerza.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente con el cuchillo en alto y entonces la vio en el suelo.

Tenía la cara sucia y estaba apenas consciente.

-Joder... -soltó al agarrarla. Consiguió cogerla en volandas antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

Se sentía como un imbécil al no haberla buscado allí, era la chica más curiosa e inconsciente que conocía, claro que estaba allí.

-¡Hershel! -lo llamó al salir del pasillo a todo correr.

-¡Kai! -gritó Carl siguiéndole. Había estado muerto de preocupación por ella.

El cazador la dejó sobre la cama de la celda mientras llegaba la ayuda. Carol y el anciano entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Donde estaba? -preguntó el hombre auscultándola.

-Encerrada en un armario -respondió haciéndose a un lado. No sabía donde ponerse.

-Esta muy deshidratada -declaró mirándole los ojos- hay que tratar de ir dándole agua.

El niño trajo una jarra llena y llenó medio vaso.

-Kai despierta... -murmuró acercándose - vamos Kai...

La muchacha emitió un gemido casi imperceptible pero no abrió los ojos. Daryl entonces cansado de ser inútil se aproximó, se sentó a su lado en el camastro y la hizo incorporarse, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Vamos imbécil -susurró- despierta para que puedas beber algo...

La muchacha emitió de nuevo un quejido y abrió un poco los ojos, entonces el hombre tomó el vaso y se lo colocó en los labios.

-Tiene que beber poco y despacio o le sentará mal- dijo Hershel mirándola atentamente.

Poco a poco terminó de beberse el vaso y recostó la cabecita sucia sobre el hombro del cazador jadeando.

-De acuerdo, dejadla descansar. Dentro de un rato vuelve a darle agua.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? -preguntó Daryl queriendo salir de allí. Los demás se marcharon antes de poder cambiar de lugar.

Acomodó bien la almohada detrás de su espalda y ella se giró sobre si misma para apoyarse en el, sabía que no dormía pero apenas podía soportar mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Apestas... -murmuró el enfadado por haberse tenido que quedar allí. No soportaba ser el acompañante, no soportaba velar por alguien herido, le hacia sentir demasiado vulnerable. La chica no contestó, solo movió sus hombros en lo que parecía una risa- ¿Porque estabas allí sola?

-Porque esta claro que soy imbécil... -susurró. Notaba el vaso de agua llenar su estómago- me quedé atrapada.

Poco después Carl le llevó una sopa caliente que tomó entera y entonces si se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Después de un par de horas se despertó, Daryl se había quedado durmiendo a su lado.

Kai se sentó despacio en la cama y suspiró, se sentía mejor.

Se bebió otro vaso de agua y se levantó despacio, le temblaban las piernas. Cogió una muda de ropa limpia de sus cosas y se tambaleó.

Entonces Carol pasó por la puerta, la muchacha le pidió que la llevara al baño.

Caminó despacio colgada de su hombro, no había cosa más que odiara que sentir como tres días de polvo y suciedad se acumulaban en su piel y su pelo.

La mujer contenta de haberla encontrado la ayudó a desvestirse con el cariño de una madre y la ayudó a mantenerse bajo la ducha.

-¿Como esta Lori? -preguntó de pronto Kai acordándose. Esperaba que no estuviera trasnochando.

La cara de la mujer a su lado se vio oscurecida por un velo de tristeza- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

-Lori murió hace tres días -explicó con un hilo de voz- Maggie y ella quedaron atrapadas en la sala de los generadores al mismo tiempo que tu y se puso de parto. Tuvo que hacerle una cesárea.

La chica tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, no podía dejar de imaginarla gritando de dolor, pidiendo ayuda. Por su propia estupidez no había estado a su lado. Quizás hubiera podido salvarla.

Se obligó a terminar de asearse casi sin pestañear, se envolvió en la toalla y Carol la ayudó a vestirse.

Después de darle las gracias caminó sola, despacio, subió todas las escaleras hasta su habitación de nuevo y ocupó su lugar al lado del cazador que roncaba levemente.

Solo entonces empezó a llorar, por su inconsciencia, por su manía de no formar parte del equipo, de la familia.

Sus hombros se convulsionaban con tanta fuerza que el hombre se despertó.

-Le prometí que estaría con ella en el parto, le prometí que... -el brazo de Daryl la rodeó despacio, no podía decir nada, sabía que ella se seguiría culpando. La dejó llorar, desahogarse, hasta que se hubo calmado, entonces Carl apareció con el bebé.

-Pensé que te gustaría conocerla... -señaló orgulloso.

Sus brazos estaban todavía muy débiles para aguantar el peso así que Daryl la cogió y ella se quedó maravillada mirando sus manitas, sus ojos azules y su gorgoreo de pajarillo.

-Es preciosa... -murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara- ¿Tiene nombre?

-Pequeña pateadora de culos -sonrió el hombre.

-¿Has dejado que Daryl escoja su nombre? -preguntó escandalizada, ambos empezaron a reír.

-A ti te llamo imbécil y no es ningún drama -respondió el aludido con una sonrisa de una sola comisura.

La chica hizo una mueca que volvió a hacerlos reír a su costa.

Carl se fue a acostar a la pequeña y ella volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, era tremendamente cómodo su calor. Empezó a entender, cuando se paró a pensar un momento, que aquel hombre la tenía fascinada, podía no decir una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que ella seguiría allí, pensando que sus movimientos eran fascinantes.

Se había enamorado de un paleto de pueblo, que maldecía más que hablaba y que no parecía tener interés romántico en ella.

Pero allí estaba, acariciándole rítmicamente el dorso del brazo sin darse cuenta.

Emitió una leve risita en silencio, Daryl movió la cabeza para mirarla intrigado.

-¿Sabes? -empezó- realmente llegué a pensar que moriría allí encerrada y lo que más lamentaba es que ibas a estar muy cabreado conmigo por haber muerto de esa forma tan estúpida -soltó otra risita, entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión vario a una más seria- de alguna forma has conseguido gustarme mucho Daryl Dixon.

-Hablas demasiado -respondió volviendo a su posición, pero quedaba claro que se había incomodado.

-Y tu algún día te arrepentirás de haberte callado muchas cosas -No quería sonar despechada, pero si hubo un tinte de dolor en su siguiente risa que no pasó desapercibido.

El cazador le colocó una mano en la mejilla y rápido como el viento depositó un beso en sus labios, algo rápido y sin importancia, ese tipo de besos que das a alguien que vas a ver más tarde.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no decir a la ligera -su voz ronca le dio a entender que la discusión se había acabado, pero también le dio a entender que también sentía algo por ella. Por el momento se dio por satisfecha, no tenía nada que recriminarle.

Aprovechó aquella noche para descansar bien y reponer energía. Por la mañana cuando ya se sentía mucho mejor bajó a desayunar.

-Rick hay que hacer algo... -decía Hershel cuando entró.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó alcanzando un tazón para echarse leche en polvo.

-Maggie y Glenn salieron ayer a por comida para el bebé, pero no han vuelto -respondió el anciano.

-¿Y si solamente han decidido parar un poco? -preguntó el líder- No es ningún secreto que están juntos. Deberíamos esperar, si mañana no han vuelto saldremos a buscarlos.

Después de desayunar salió a ver al caballo, pensaba darle un paseo por allí para que corriera un poco, Rick salió tras ella.

-¿Estas mejor? -le preguntó, su voz sonaba extraña, espesa.

-Si, aún estoy cansada pero... -entonces le vio pasar a su lado como hipnotizado por algo. Carl había salido tras ellos y también miraba al mismo punto.

Kai giró la cabeza para ver tras la verja una mujer. Viva. Una mujer viva de color con una katana a la espalda y cubierta de sangre y vísceras de caminante, los miraba implorante.

Parecía tener la pierna herida, cojeaba, en cuanto los caminantes se fijaron en ella sacó la katana.

-¿La dejo entrar? -preguntó Carl aferrado a la puerta.

La mujer peleó y derribó a varios antes de caer al suelo, el hombre la mirada como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¡Rick! -exclamó ella corriendo hacia la puerta, no podía mirarla morir así de sencillo.

Carl sacó la pistola y acabó con los más cercanos mientras ella corría hacia afuera, por suerte Rick la seguía y entre ambos la arrastraron hacia el patio interior. Los demás empezaron a reunirse cuando oyeron los disparos, la metieron dentro y la dejaron sobre el suelo de cemento en una de las celdas vacías.

Kai se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿La han mordido? -preguntó Daryl alzando su ballesta.

La chica le levantó la camiseta sin ceremonias, su piel oscura relucía con el sudor pero estaba intacta, le miró en las roturas de los pantalones, en la pierna izquierda llevaba un agujero de bala.

-La han disparado -respondió al tiempo que la mujer empezaba a recobrar la consciencia- ¿Como te llamas?

La mujer abrió los ojos con dificultad, mostrándose muy desorientada, se pegaba a la pared asustada.

-Carl coge su bolsa -dijo Rick autoritario- vamos a quedarnos con todo esto, aquí estarás a salvo, te curaremos eso.

Era demasiado rudo para su gusto y vio como la mujer frunció el ceño enfadada, entonces todos salieron cerrando la puerta.

-Déjame a mi -suplicó Kai con calma- puedo curarla y hablar con ella.

-Eh... -les llamó Carl mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, sacó un bote de leche de bebé para enseñárselo.

-Quiero saber como nos a encontrado y porque lleva esto -señaló el hombre con miedo- Daryl y Carl salid a vigilar, no quiero sorpresas.

La muchacha recogió unos utensilios limpios para coserla y vendarla junto con algo de agua y comida.

Volvió a entrar a la celda, la mujer parecía mucho más despierta, tenía la cabeza llena de rastas oscuras.

-¿Como te llamas? -preguntó amigable al cerrar la puerta tras ella, la hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Michonne -murmuró contrariada por su actitud relajada.

Kai observó que la herida no era muy profunda, era un corte bastante feo que debería coser y vendar con cuidado.

-¿De donde sacaste la leche de bebe? -preguntó sacando la aguja y el hilo, como quien comenta el tiempo. Empezó a coserla con cuidado tratando de no hacerle mucho daño.

-Se le cayó a un asiático, iba con una chica guapa -respondió. Las manos de Kai se paralizaron, conocía perfectamente esa descripción. Levantó la cabeza asustada.

-¿Donde están?

-Se los llevó el mismo cabronazo que me disparó -soltó con un deje de desprecio.

La muchacha no quería ponerse nerviosa, pero al vendarla empezaron a temblarle las manos.

-¿Como sabías donde estábamos?

Michonne la observó durante un momento duramente, de arriba a abajo barajando si podía confiar en ella.

-Hay un pueblo, Woodbury, a unas 75 millas al este de aquí, creo que les llevaron allí. Lo rige un tío que se hace llamar a si mismo el Gobernador -casi escupió su nombre con asco- yo solo seguía las huellas de su coche para volver.

Tenía que calmarse, un pueblo entero, eso era mucho con lo que lidiar. Todos querrían ir a rescatarlos pero había que asegurarse.

-¿Tienen armamento? -preguntó guardando sus cosas y pasandole la botella de agua.

-Algunos idiotas que quieren parecer soldados -pausó un momento para beber agua- se puede entrar sin mucho jaleo.

Kai se quedó mirándola, no mentía, suspiró cansada.

-La chica y el asiático son de los nuestros -admitió- viste al hombre de pelo blanco, el es su padre -se mordió el labio inferior- siento tener que pedirte esto pero... ¿Podrías llevarnos a unos pocos?

La mujer volvió a mirarla a los ojos, leyendo dentro de ella, al final asintió y la dejó que descansara y comiera.

Esperó un momento tranquilizándose, midiendo sus palabras antes de salir, Rick, Hershel y Carl estaban en la cocina.

Suspiró al sentarse y empezó a relatarles lo que ella le había dicho.

Solo tardaron un par de horas en preparar sus cosas para salir, Kai metió en su mochila todo lo que le quedaba en su botiquín y se calzó sus botas más cómodas.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó Daryl al pasar por su celda con sus cosas a la espalda y la ballesta en la mano.

-Dame un segundo y te sigo -contestó metiendo una chaqueta rápidamente.

-De eso nada, tu te quedas aquí -soltó enfadado- ayer estabas medio muerta y...

-Y hoy ya no -respondió con dureza- no es tu decisión Daryl.

El hombre abrió un momento la boca antes de cerrarla y seguir caminando. Carl se cruzó con ella cuando bajaba.

-¿Vas a cuidar bien de tu hermana? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Lleva cuidado -resumió tras un asentimiento de cabeza- Ah Kai... -la llamó- ¿Sabes que mi profesora de tercero se llamaba Judith?

La muchacha asintió sonriendo, orgullosa de el.

-Menos mal que la niña tendrá nombre de persona -rio saliendo por la puerta.

No esperaba que Daryl estuviera tan enfadado con ella, pero la ignoró olímpicamente todo el camino.

Dejaron los coches a varios kilómetros en el lado de la carretera y cogieron sus cosas para seguir a pie.

Se adentraron en el bosque, Michonne y Rick iban a la cabeza, el cazador no la miró ni una sola vez, ella reposaba la mano en el mango de su cuchillo.

Llevaban apenas medio camino cuando les oyeron caminar, el sendero estaba lleno de ellos. No era normal que hubieran tantos caminantes en medio del bosque.

-Nada de pistolas -señaló Rick sacando su machete- en formación.

La chica sacó su cuchillo colocándose tras Michonne, la mujer cojeaba demasiado.

-Hay demasiados -señaló Daryl sin poder gastar flechas- por aquí.

Bajaron del sendero atravesando la colina entre los árboles, el suelo estaba lleno de hojarasca y apenas veían por donde caminaban. Michonne andaba delante de ella con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana sin sacarla de su funda.

A lo lejos vieron una casa de madera, parecida al granero de la granja de los Green, esprintaron hacia allá y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

En cuanto entraron extrajo unas pastillas de su bolsa y se las dio a la mujer.

-Analgésicos -señaló- cojeas demasiado.

Ella las miró con el ceño fruncido y sin saber muy bien que hacer acabó por tragárselas.

La casa apestaba a muerte y a podrido, las ventanas estaban tapiadas, había una chimenea de metal en el centro y frente a ella un perro muerto de hace días.

Cuando estaban examinándolo los golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron, los muertos intentaban entrar.

Rick se percató en que había un bulto bajo las mantas de la cama y de un tirón levantó la colcha. Para su sorpresa un hombre mayor se despertó, sentándose de golpe.

-¿¡Quienes sois?! -gritó- ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Vale vale, tranquilo -decía el líder entre dientes con voz baja.

-¡Llamaré a la policía! -gritó de nuevo, con cada voz los caminantes parecían a punto de tirar la puerta abajo y ese sería su fin. Kai frunció el ceño, el hombre no parecía en sus cabales y estaba apuntandolos con la escopeta.

La chiquilla se movió con el cuchillo en lo alto por la habitación, no parecía haber reparado en ellas, se colocó sigilosamente tras el.

-Soy policía -dijo Rick al verla- déjame que te enseñe la placa...

El hombre bajó la mirada a sus manos y ambos se miraron de un lado al otro asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando Rick hubo bajado las manos de pronto sujetó el cañón y lo levantó justo cuando disparó, volando la puerta del baño en pedazos, entonces el vagabundo empezó a gritar como un loco y Michonne con destreza y su espada le atravesó el espacio entre las costillas llegando al corazón. Al sacar el arma un chorro de sangre la salpicó sin piedad y cayó desplomado al suelo.

-¿Os acordáis de El Álamo? -preguntó Daryl al ver que la puerta no aguantaba mucho mas.

Entre Daryl y Rick levantaron el cadáver, Michonne iba a abrir la puerta, ella mientras tanto registró la parte trasera de la casa, le daría demasiado asco verles devorarlo.

-¡Esta despejado! -exclamó al ver que había puerta trasera desierta.

Oyó sus pisadas tras ella en cuanto salió de la casa corriendo, al girarse vio como Michonne cojeaba menos.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a las vías del tren y poco después de seguirlas un rato oyeron las voces, al esconderse tras un coche abandonado pudo ver la muralla de chapa y neumáticos, custodiada por dos hombres armados. El perímetro era demasiado grande aquel sitio debía albergar a mas de cuarenta personas.

-¿Se puede entrar? -preguntó Rick.

-Por donde mismo salí yo -resopló la mujer guiándolos hacia un lateral.

La valla metálica tenía un trozo que sobresalía y pudieron apartarlo fácilmente, una vez dentro treparon por una ventana al interior de una de las casas, era una despensa.

Siguieron caminando pos detrás, agachados y con el aliento acelerado, esta vez si sacaron los rifles.

Se detuvieron al oír jaleo tras una pared.

-¡De pie, moveos! -gritó alguien. Escucharon aún más pasos, entonces Rick sacó varias granadas de humo de la prisión de una de las mochilas y se las dio.

Sin esperar lanzó la suya provocando un fogonazo, en cuanto vieron que el humo se hubo esparcido entraron corriendo con las armas en alto.

Glenn estaba allí, sin camiseta, parecía que le habían dado una buena paliza, tenía los ojos hinchados y sangre seca en la cara. Rick tiró de el deprisa.

A su lado estaba Maggie con su camiseta, Kai tiró de ella corriendo, sacó su cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas que le ataban las manos. Ya iban corriendo de vuelta cuando empezaron los disparos.

Notó la mano de Daryl sobre su cabeza, obligándola a correr agachada.

Consiguieron entrar en otra casa, cerrando las puertas tras ellos. Glenn estaba herido pero no tenía tiempo para curarlo en aquel sitio.

-Daryl... -lo llamó el hombre con el labio partido- esto es cosa de Merle...

-¿Lo viste? -preguntó Rick.

-Cara a cara, el me hizo esto, iba a ejecutarnos.

Kai no dejaba de mirar la perplejidad reflejada en la cara del cazador, debía ser un golpe tremendo.

-¿Mi hermano es el Gobernador? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-No, es otra persona -aclaró Maggie ayudando a su pareja a ponerse una chaqueta- tuvimos que decirle donde estaba la prisión, lo siento...

-No hace falta disculparse -declaró Rick cogiéndole la mano antes de mirar de nuevo por la ventana- hay que moverse...

-Si Merle esta aquí tengo que verle... -dijo Daryl en voz alta.

-Ahora no Daryl -respondió el líder- no es nuestro territorio.

-¡Es mi hermano, no va a...!

-Mira lo que a echo -escupió señalando la cara de Glenn- apenas puede andar, te necesito.

Kai no quiso decir nada, sabía perfectamente lo que debía sentir, pero la prioridad era salir de allí. Quería acercarse a el, decirle que cuando todo se calmara volverían juntos a por su hermano, pero no la miró, salió tras Rick.

La puerta de salida estaba muy cerca, habían dos autobuses y encima de ellos varias personas armadas. Todos empezaron a disparar abatiendolos, corriendo hacia la salida. Daryl se quedó el ultimo ofreciendo cobertura mientras ellos trepaban por los autobuses para saltar al otro lado.

Cuando era su turno en subir se giró a mirar entre la niebla, Daryl seguía cubriéndolos y Shane salió con un fusil a dispararles, Andrea estaba a su lado.

-¡Daryl! -gritó la chica, era el ultimo que quedaba.

-¡Largaos! -le oyó gritar a su vez sin mirar atrás.

Maggie tiró de ella para bajarla del autobús y echaron a correr, volvieron detrás de los coches al lado de las vías del tren, esperándole. A los pocos minutos apareció Michonne, iba cubierta de sangre y suciedad. Rick le apuntó con su pistola, le quitó la espada que llevaba a la espalda mientras Glenn y Maggie la apuntaban con sus pistolas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, miraba una y otra vez por encima del coche, esperando verle aparecer.

Tras un par de horas notaron que la vigilancia disminuyó de nuevo, la gente del pueblo parecía haberse marchado a dormir.

Kai aprovechó para comer y beber algo mientras examinaba a Glenn, el pobre debía tener alguna costilla rota y muchos cardenales, pero estaba bien.

Se sentía exhausta pero no iba a irse sin el.

-Voy a volver a entrar -dijo a Rick en un susurro.

-Ni de coña puedes volver ahí -suplicó Maggie mirándolos a ambos. Pero ambos se miraban muy serios, el líder asintió y ambos cogieron sus armas- ¡Rick por favor!

-Tenemos una bomba de humo más -dijo la chica sacándola de su bolsa – solo necesitamos crear una distracción para sacarle.

-Nosotros no vamos a volver -se empeñó la morena.

-Id hacia los coches, os seguiremos mas tarde.

Volvieron a cargarse con sus cosas, ambos llevaban un fusil cada uno y no mucha munición, volvieron sus pasos atrás y volvieron a entrar por la ventana, al asomarse a la calle vieron como varias personas rezagadas iban a un mismo sitio. Después de registrar donde habían encontrado a sus compañeros decidieron seguirles.

Era una arena, un patio de tierra con gradas donde se agolpaban todos ellos, se escondieron tras un contenedor de basura grande y esperaron. Tras un momento de discurso del Gobernador Kai se fijó en las gradas, allí estaban Andrea y Shane juntos, sintió escalofríos.

Entonces la multitud se agitó, varios guardias llevaban a alguien encapuchado, reconocería aquel chaleco en cualquier parte, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, entonces a su señal le quitaron la venda, a su lado había otro hombre con menos pelo y en lugar de un brazo tenía un muñón con una espada en la prótesis. Empezaron a pelear a muerte mientras los jaleaban y soltaban caminantes, entonces la chica no aguantó más y tiró su granada de humo. Rick disparó a los focos y la gente empezó a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones.

Tras hacerles una señal con una linterna Daryl les vio y echó a correr hacia ellos con su hermano a la espalda. De uno de los guardias le arrebataron su ballesta y echaron a correr sin detenerse.

Volvieron a saltar la valla y no se pararon hasta adentrarse en el bosque después de seguir las vías. El sol despuntaba por el horizonte cuando vieron los coches en la lejanía, Michonne y la pareja se levantaron del suelo al verles llegar, entonces levantaron las armas en cuanto vieron a Merle.

-¡Trató de matarme! -gritó Michonne apuntándolo con su espada, Glenn y Maggie gritaban a su vez.

Rick se puso en medio levantando las manos, Daryl les apuntaba con la ballesta, entonces Kai se acercó a el.

-¡Baja esa mierda! -le gritó muy enfadada- ¿Podemos relajarnos un momento?

-Quitarme esa mierda de la cara -señaló la pistola de Glenn.

-Parece que te has camuflado bien hermano -rio de pronto Merle apoyándose en un árbol.

-¡Al menos no he estado con una panda de psicópatas! -gritó girándose hacia el.

-Oh si, el Gobernador es encantador, que se lo digan a tu amiga Andrea y a ese Shane -soltó poniendo morritos.

-¿Están en Woodbury? -preguntó el asiático.

-Si, si, tienen una hermosa casita -respondió entre risas antes de quedarse serio- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Sheriff?

-¡Merle cállate de una vez! -gritó su hermano.

-¡Sois todos una panda de nenazas! -gritó el hombre a su vez, entonces Rick le asestó un culatazo en la nuca haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Kai no podía creer que fuera así, estaba claro que al principio le había costado tragar a Daryl pero su hermano era mil veces peor, no parecía tener problemas en cabrear a la gente que portaba las armas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, estaba muy cansada.

Se dirigió a uno de los coches para sentarse y beber algo. Por sorpresa los demás la siguieron.

-No va a funcionar -decía Rick.

-El Gobernador y sus hombres pueden estar de camino a la prisión -dijo el cazador- necesitamos músculos.

-¿De verdad le quieres junto a la celda de Carol, Beth o Kai? -preguntó Glenn.

-No es un violador- exclamó indignado- ¿Ella si puede volver? -señaló a Michonne que descansaba junto al coche.

-Ella nos ayudó a salir, nos llevó hasta ellos -respondió Rick cansado.

-Mira mi familia esta aquí -declaró Glenn-y tu eres parte de ella, pero Merle... Merle es solo tu sangre.

-De acuerdo, estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta -dijo al echar a andar. Kai se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a su lado, no quería tocarle.

-¿En serio? -preguntó dolida- ¿Así va a ser?

Por primera vez en todo el día la miró a los ojos, estaba dolido.

-O los dos o ninguno -la chica lo retuvo del brazo tratando de contener las lágrimas- no me pidas que lo deje, ya lo hice una vez.

-¿Y que hay de los demás? -preguntó soltándole de pronto- ¿Que hay de...?

Por primera vez en su vida se calló, ella que todo lo soltaba, sintió un miedo terrible, iba a marcharse y no era suficiente para que se quedara. Se sintió humillada. Bajó la cabeza, no quería que la viera quebrarse, entonces le soltó el brazo despacio, tragó saliva y asintió. No iba a permitirle verla romperse.

Se apartó un paso hacia atrás endureciendo su expresión.

-Kai... -susurró mirándola.

-Espero que al final acabes entendiendo la diferencia entre sangre y familia -murmuró. Vio el dolor en sus ojos, lo disfrutó, porque era el mismo que ella sentía. Le observó coger sus cosas y adentrarse en los árboles donde su hermano lo recibió con una sonrisa picara.

Los demás entraron en un coche y ella lo agradeció, se sentó sola en el otro coche y condujo tras ellos, entre lágrimas.

-Idiota... imbécil... -murmuraba de vez en cuando al limpiarse la cara con el dorso de la mano. Se había enamorado de el, como una tonta, había caído en la trampa.

Al llegar evitó a todo el mundo y subió directamente a su celda, no quiso ni mirar su moto ni mirar la celda de al lado, solo se recostó en su cama y por suerte se durmió antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

 **Si, he vuelto a utilizar la escena de Carol para crear vinculo, vienen sitios nuevos y gente nueva igualmente. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	21. Capitulo 21: Cambio

**Me sentía en la obligación de meter la perspectiva de Daryl en este capitulo, me parecía muy interesante.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se sentía como una mierda, verla con los ojos llorosos prácticamente implorándole que no se fuera, agarrándolo del brazo, casi le había echo dar la vuelta, pero era Merle, era su hermano siempre había estado con el.

La verdad era que no quería estar allí, consideraba la prisión como su casa y a los que habitaban en ella su familia.

-Aquí no hay caza ni una puta ardilla -murmuró mientras su hermano meaba contra un árbol.

-Paciencia hermanito, pronto algún bichejo saldrá de su madriguera -rezongó.

-Tendríamos que haber buscado en alguna de esas casas que pasamos antes -respondió con la ballesta en alto.

-¿Eso es lo que tus amiguitos te han enseñado? -escupió subiéndose la bragueta y mirándolo- ¿A rebuscar en la basura?

-Podríamos pescar algo... -respondió conciliador, con tranquilidad.

-Quieres volver a esa jodida prisión -soltó sentándose sobre una piedra. Realmente habían cambiado a su hermano pequeño. Lo habían convertido en una señorita acomodada.

-Tiene techo, comida, duchas... no es tan mala idea -lo intentó.

-Para ti, para mi no va a ser una fiesta precisamente -resopló el mayor.

-Se acostumbrarán -intentó por ultima vez cansado de toda aquella mierda.

-De eso nada, vamos a intentar pescar algo -empezó a caminar delante de el, escupiendo a la maleza.

Salivó rápidamente para imitarlo, pero el regusto en su boca se volvió amargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Kai lo odiaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La muchacha despertó varias horas después, le dolían las piernas y seguía muy cansada pero las voces abajo no la dejaban dormir, quería darse la vuelta, quería hundirse de nuevo en el sopor.

Carl asomó por la cortina y se sentó a sus pies.

-No puedo creer que Daryl no esté -murmuró el muchacho, había vuelto a usar el sombrero de sheriff -¿Estas bien?

-¿Porque no iba a estarlo? -soltó volviéndose a un lado.

-Por que le quieres... -Kai abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó compungida, lo que menos le gustaría era ser la comidilla de todos ellos con el chisme- tranquila no se lo he dicho a nadie, ellos no te conocen como yo.

Entonces se encogió hasta abrazar sus rodillas.

-¿Sabes lo peor? -preguntó intentando no sonar emotiva- No fui suficiente para hacer que se quedara.

Carl no dijo nada, se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la chica tampoco lloró, lo reservaría para cuando estuviera sola.

-Es un imbécil -terminó al soltarla. Ella rió agradecida.

-Si vuelvo a verle le daré un puñetazo.

Se levantaron a la vez, de mejor humor, más aliviada.

-Tengo que ponerte al tanto de algo -dijo el chico bajando a su lado por la escalera.

Todo era un jaleo, había dos personas de color que no había visto nunca encerradas en una de las celdas, Rick estaba muy nervioso amenazando con echarlos, Glenn clamaba por más seguridad.

-Son Sasha y Tyreese -explicó el niño a su lado- entraron por un agujero en la zona de las tumbas, yo les dejé entrar.

Por un lado sintió miedo de esos extraños después de lo que había pasado en Woodbury, pero por otro lado se enorgulleció de que aquel muchacho tan joven hubiera sabido ayudarlos.

-Ayudaremos con el trabajo duro -decía el hombre negro, era grande -si tenéis algún problema con otro grupo también os ayudaremos, mientras nos mantendremos fuera de tu vista.

La muchacha percibió nerviosismo en el, pero no mentira.

-No, os quiero fuera de aquí -respondió Rick, sudaba y parecía espeso.

-Vamos a hablarlo -reclamó Hershel desde sus muletas- te debemos nuestras vidas y te seguiremos a donde vayas pero déjame decirte que te equivocas en esta.

Su respiración se calmó, asintió y casi sonrió mucho mas tranquilo, pero entonces miró hacia arriba y su expresión se crispó en una mezcla furiosa de miedo.

-No, no, no, no -murmuró llevándose una mano a los ojos, Kai se acercó a el con cuidado, parecía que deliraba- ¿Que quieres de mi? -le oyó decir, los pelillos de los brazos se le erizaron asustada.

-¿Papa? -lo llamó Carl.

-Carl llévate a tu padre -soltó la chica acongojada- tiene que descansar.

-¡No puedo ayudarte, largaos! -gritó abriendo con fuerza la puerta de la celda y sacando su pistola.

El hombre y la mujer levantaron las manos.

-Rick basta -siseó entre dientes acercándose, entonces la apuntó a ella.

-¡Largaos! -gritó, recogieron sus cosas, parecía fuera de si, moviéndose espasmódicamente, la chica levantó las manos muy seria, estaba muy enfadada.

-Rick baja el arma -soltó despacio- me estas apuntando...

Entonces caminó un par de pasos mirándole a los ojos, hasta que colocó las manos en el revolver y se lo arrebató de un tirón suave, le puso la otra mano en el pecho y lo guió suavemente hasta que estuvo dentro de la celda, entonces cerró la puerta.

El hombre la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-Descansa, no te sacaré de ahí hasta que hayas dormido -resopló dándole el arma a su hijo, entonces se dirigió a los nuevos, les indicó que la siguieran al exterior.

-Siento muchísimo lo que habéis tenido que ver -explicó cansada- perdió a su mujer hace muy poco y hoy hemos perdido a alguien más. Entrará en razón en cuanto haya descansado un poco, mientras podéis...

-No vamos a quedarnos -susurró la mujer asustada- no con el aquí.

-Entiendo -suspiró- lo siento, ha sido un mal día. Os traeré provisiones.

Se despidió de ellos presentándose, cosa que se le antojaba muy rara y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Al entrar retomó el papel de enfermera, pasó primero a ver a Glenn en el comedor y después se sentó junto a Maggie en su cama.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó. Su piel estaba intacta pero sabía que las heridas internas dolían mucho mas.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

-El Gobernador intentó... intentó... -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- para que le dijera donde estaba la prisión...

-Escúchame -llamó su atención cogiéndola de la mano con fuerza- eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, eso tiene que quedarte muy claro, el miedo pasará y dará lugar a aún más fuerza, pero mientras tanto no te lo guardes, habla con nosotros.

La miró un segundo correspondiendo al apretón y asintió.

-Glenn... Glenn me mira como si...

-El no sabe como encajar esto -la cortó con suavidad- explícaselo, hazle entender...

La chica asintió despacio sin mirarla, entonces Kai se levantó y la dejó sola, mandó a Carl a pasear al caballo, Carol haría guardia subida en la torre y Beth se encargaría de la vigilancia.

Pasó al lado de la celda de Hershel un momento al dirigirse a donde se encontraba Rick. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas y estaba reventada, se sentó a su lado, ojeaba un viejo libro.

-Esto no funciona Hershel -resopló cansada- esta dictadura democrática no tiene sentido, si Woodbury viene a atacarnos esos dos chicos nos abrían venido de perlas...

-Deberías hablar con el -respondió el hombre- sin Daryl por aquí parece que esta perdiendo el norte...

-Vimos a Andrea allí -relató en un susurro triste- Shane nos disparó, creo que eso también ha contribuido- El hombre asintió sombrío mientras ella resoplaba de nuevo- no se si estoy echa para ser el cabeza de familia.

-Lo estas haciendo estupendamente -respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ahora ve y dale un cachete en el culo a ese hombre.

Kai rió ante su ocurrencia, se levantó con las piernas doloridas y acabó en la celda de contención. Rick yacía acostado en la cama con las manos en la cara, parecía bastante más tranquilo.

-¿Estas mejor? -preguntó sin querer acercarse mucho, el hombre se quitó las manos para mirarla. Se mantuvo un minuto en silencio.

-Se que parece que me estoy volviendo loco -susurró- yo... estoy viendo a Lori... -Kai frunció el ceño confundida- se que parece una locura y yo ya no se si lo es...me indica que vaya a sitios y...

-Cálmate -pidió sentándose en el borde de la cama-mira muchas veces cuando hay un shock muy grande podemos ver cosas que...

-No estoy loco Kai -la cortó el hombre dolido.

-No estoy diciendo eso -dijo despacio- en esos casos el cerebro no puede procesarlo y forma una barrera defensiva, en ese caso la imagen de tu mujer -Entonces Rick se incorporó, parecía aliviado de que lo hubiera creído- a fin de cuentas, ¿Crees que intenta ayudarte?

-Creo que si...

-Bueno entonces tranquilízate -murmuró con una leve sonrisa- duerme por hoy aquí y mañana puede que veas las cosas de otra forma.

Al volver a su cuarto se cruzo con Beth y la pequeña que hacía gorgoritos, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para necesitar sus servicios, le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y se metió en su cama. No pudo ni pensar en lo preocupada que estaba, en cuanto tocó la almohada se quedó dormida de nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maldijo en cuanto se vio envuelto en todo aquello, en medio de un puente con dos mexicanos intentando proteger el coche donde lloraba un bebe, su hermano caminaba tras el sin prisa y con una sonrisa de desdén en la cara. Había sido una noche de mierda y sería un día horrible.

Cuando habían despejado el puente Merle sacó la pistola y apunto al bebé y a la mujer, iba a robarles.

En otro tiempo no muy atrás le hubiera seguido, lamentando en el fondo tener que recurrir a aquello, pero así eran ellos.

En aquel momento la voz de Kai le inundó la cabeza, podía ver su mirada decepcionada. Chasqueó la lengua muy molesto y levantó la ballesta.

El miedo que lo inundó fue muy real, estaba desafiándolo. Los hombres se metieron en el coche y se perdieron por la carretera.

Odiaba como lo estaba mirando, odiaba verse reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Que coño haces apuntándome con esa mierda? -preguntó al verlo girarse para empezar a andar de nuevo.

-Los estabas asustando... -murmuró adentrándose en la maleza.

-Eran botín fácil, habrías podido morir ayudándolos, ¿Es eso lo que Rick te a estado metiendo en la cabeza? -escupió a su espalda.

-¡Había un bebé! -gritó encarandolo, deteniendo la marcha- ¡Rick volvió por ti, tío! ¡Arriesgó su pellejo por ti!

-Ah estáis así de unidos ¿eh? -preguntó con una cínica sonrisa en los labios- pero te apuesto una mierda de oro a que no le has dicho que pensábamos desplumarlos en el campamento.

-No llegó a pasar -siseó entre dientes, empezaba a ver con claridad todo aquello.

-Porque no estaba yo allí para ayudarte -exclamó acercándose amenazador.

Plantarle cara a Merle no era algo que se le diera bien, siempre lo amedrentaba, era su hermano después de todo, pero en aquel momento solo podía ver la diferencia entre Rick y el. Y lo peor era que estaba seguro de que Rick habría vuelto por el, Merle no.

-¿Robarle a un viejo? -preguntó cabreado- ¿A niños?

-¿Es por eso por lo que perdí la mano? -gritó levantando el muñón.

-¡Perdiste la mano porque eres un trozo de mierda! -gritó Daryl a su vez.

Se movió para seguir caminando a la vez que su hermano soltaba un alarido a su espalda, notó que algo le tiraba de su camisa desgarrándola haciendo lo caer de rodillas.

Entonces recordó y la humillación lo inundó, trató de volver a componer la tela sabiendo que Merle le estaba mirando la espalda.

-Yo... yo no sabia que el estaba... -le oyó balbucear.

-Si, igual que a ti -respondió dolido mientras recogía las flechas que se habían caído entre las hojas- cuando te fuiste.

-Tuve que hacerlo tío, lo habría matado -soltó con voz cansada, mirando como su hermano seguía caminando- ¿Donde vas?

-A donde tengo que estar.

-No puedo ir contigo -dijo apenado- traté de matar a la puta negra y al chino...

Daryl lo miró de arriba a abajo sin saber como había podido estar tan ciego hasta ese momento.

-Es coreano -respondió cansado.

-¡Lo que sea!

-Mira puede ser que yo me esté alejando, pero eres tu el que se va.

El cazador emprendió de nuevo su camino, esta vez hacia la prisión, con un puñado de flechas en la mano, la camisa hecha jirones y el sonido de otros pasos tras el.

Al adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque sintió una gran pesadez en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo un gran alivio, se sentía liberado de unos grilletes invisibles.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por suerte pudo descansar toda la noche sin sobresaltos, Kai se levantó y se duchó, a media mañana estaba con Hershel en el huerto. Rick había salido a dar un paseo, le daba miedo dejarle salir pero no podía retenerlo atado.

-¿Para cuando crees que habrá tomates? -preguntó al ver las hojas frondosas.

-Un mes o mes y medio creo yo -respondió el hombre tocando una de las hojas.

Entonces oyeron un disparo, agacharon la cabeza mirando a la torre donde Carol bajaba corriendo las escaleras, gritaba.

-Al suelo -gritó la muchacha tumbando a Hershel entre los arbustos, solo tenía su cuchillo, no tenía como contratacar ese fuego. Por suerte Rick y Carl empezaron a disparar deprisa.

Al momento se sumaron Maggie, Beth y Glenn. Se empeñó en mantener en hombre acostado a su lado, entonces escucharon el rugido de un motor acercándose.

De pronto una furgoneta atravesó a toda velocidad las puertas de la entrada descarrilando en el proceso. Las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe y de su interior comenzaron a salir caminantes, decenas de ellos.

-¡Salid de ahí! -les gritó Rick haciéndoles señas con los brazos.

A su espalda los que habían empezado a disparar estaban reagrupándose y oía las ruedas de sus coches marcharse.

Empezaron a retroceder acorralados, Kai sacó su cuchillo manteniendo a Hershel tras ella en todo momento.

Acabó con un par antes de notar la verja en su espalda, era imposible acaban con tantos ella sola, tragó saliva agobiada mientras se abalanzaba sobre otro para apuñalarlo en la cabeza.

Entonces escuchó el silbido que ta bien conocía, una flecha surcó el aire y se clavó en la cabeza de un caminante más adelante.

Se entre la maleza apareció Michonne con su espada, Kai cogió a Hershel por el brazo y tiró de el para empezar a caminar mientras ella les cubría.

A trote consiguieron llegar al patio interior donde Carl les abrió la puerta con rapidez, dejó al anciano en brazos de sus hijas y se giró, las plantas de los tomates estaban pisoteadas, todo el patio exterior estaba lleno de caminantes. Suspiró muy cansada y cabreada mientras se dirigían al interior de los muros.

Se dejó caer apoyada en una pared fresca, estaba sudando y con la adrenalina a mil. Levantó a cabeza para ver como Rick encarcelaba a Merle y eso solo hizo que se enfadara aún más.

-Id a descansar un poco -dijo Rick haciendo que se dispersaran.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Carl acercándose un segundo.

-Si, gracias colega -quiso sonreír pero veía a Daryl acercarse lentamente a ella, parecía avergonzado.

El niño se alejó un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlos, conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie.

La muchacha soltó una ligera sonrisa de alivio al mirarlo, entonces levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra su pómulo con fuerza, haciendo que se tambaleara. La risotada de Merle resonó por el pasillo, estuvo a punto de colar su pierna también entre los barrotes y estrellarsela en la cara.

Lo mejor fue la cara de sorpresa de Daryl, la disfrutó durante unos segundos antes de subir a su cama. Le dolían muchísimo los nudillos pero la satisfacción aplacaba el daño.

Dedicó la primera media hora a calmarse, a relajar los músculos tensos de su espalda, pero el problema de los caminantes en su puerta le ponían los pelos de punta.

Se sentó con Carl a discutir por la tarde lo que debían hacer.

-Encontré una salida trasera, da al patio trasero, podríamos empezar a limpiar desde allí -dijo el chico.

-El problema es que hasta que la puerta no este cerrada de nuevo seguirán entrando.

-Hershel dice que deberíamos irnos -murmuró el niño cabizbajo- no quiero irme...

-Yo tampoco -susurró pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros- ¿Me ayudas a cerrar la puerta? Tengo una idea.

Salieron juntos a la parte trasera, después de los generadores, allí había un pequeño parking con varios vehículos pequeños y dos autobuses.

Tras comprobar que uno de los autobuses arrancaba se subieron y lo llevaron despacio hasta el camino, Carl abrió la verja interior y subió corriendo al lado de ella, llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara aunque llevaba su pistola en la mano.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas de volante consiguió taponar el agujero que había dejado la puerta, ambos se bajaron corriendo y atravesaron el espacio hasta la verja interior por donde se habían colado un par de caminantes, acabaron rápidamente con ellos y cerraron la puerta.

En ese punto los demás habían salido al oír el ruido y ambos reían a carcajadas ante su hazaña.

-¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo? Preguntó Rick caminando hacia ellos muy cabreado.

-Pues pensé que si poníamos allí el autobús podríamos...

-¿Porque no has contado con nadie? -gritó el hombre perdiendo los papeles.

-Por que tenemos que estar preparados si vienen a por nosotros -exclamó Carl- no somos niños por si no te has fijado.

Sin preguntar levantó su pistola y disparó a un caminante a través de la verja, justo entre los ojos. Los demás atraídos por el ruido se fueron acercando y ellos con palos afilados y palancas acabaron con ellos en poco rato.

-Ahora que alguien se suba a la torre a vigilar -dijo la chica limpiándose el sudor- yo me ocupo del turno de esta noche.

Entró dentro a preparar algo de comer y a asearse, después de estar un poco con Beth y la niña cogió su manta, su rifle y una botella de agua.

Al subir Glenn estaba allí sentado, con el sol estaban pasando un verano muy caluroso, pero en cuanto llegaba la noche entre las montañas hacía frio.

-La cena ya esta -dijo la chica, le vio levantarse con cuidado aún tenía las costillas magulladas, le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de empezar a bajar.

Kai revisó el cuarto, tenía el suelo lleno de velas y un viejo colchón. Cogió su arco y se sentó fuera, sobre su manta, con los pies colgando en el vacío.

Las pocas veces que le tocaba guardia fuera disfrutaba de la brisa fresca, la imagen de Daryl no dejaba de perseguirla, se sentía débil a su lado.

Tras un rato, cuando la oscuridad bañó los árboles y solo veía claridad de luz de luna escuchó unos pasos subir la escalera metálica.

Esperaba que fuera Carl, pero cuando levantó la vista se fijo en aquellos ojos azules que la mareaban.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo avergonzada, la había echo sentir como una mierda.

-Hey... -le oyó decir con su tono ronco.

-Ni "Hey" ni leches -soltó sin mirarlo- no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

La chica se levantó dispuesta a recoger sus cosas, no iba a quedarse allí.

-Venga Kai, joder -dijo acercándose un par de pasos, parecía muy nervioso- ya sé que no tenía que haberme ido con el.

-¿En serio? -peguntó cínica encarándolo- me alegro de que te hayas enterado al fin.

Su cara sin embargo no demostraba alegría alguna, dejó la manta sobre el colchón y el arco apoyado en la pared metálica.

-Kai estoy pidiéndote...

-¿Perdón? -le cortó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que me hiciste sentir como si no fuera suficiente.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron dolidos antes de desviar la mirada, no se había parado a pensar en lo que sentiría ella al verle marchar.

-Lo siento -murmuró incómodo, no sabía que más hacer.

-Y con eso ya esta todo arreglado -dijo sin saber como darle ya más vueltas a la discursión, lo cierto era que estaba más aliviada de verle, de saber que estaba bien- Eres un imbécil. ¿Que más quieres?

Entonces se acercó al verla vacilar, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

-Te quiero a ti -soltó de pronto- estoy cansado de callármelo.

Entonces la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida.

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes? -preguntó en un susurro, sin darse cuenta de que estaba acercándose demasiado, echaba de menos sus manos, el tacto de su piel.

-Por que soy un imbécil -respondió justo antes de besarla.

 **¿Que os parece? Me encanta como queda este capitulo, soy una romanticona y no puedo evitarlo.**

 **Lo cierto es que esta historia la escribo para mi, como mi regalo personal, no suelen gustarme las historias con personajes OC, pueden tirar mucho a los Mary Shue que no es malo, pero en este caso no veo a nadie dentro de la serie que pudiera acabar con Daryl así que me decidí a meter a la pequeña cobarde. Muchísimas gracias Whitch por los dos rewiew la verdad es que me animas muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y espero que te guste, en seguida habrá acción entre ellos :D muchos besos!**


	22. Capitulo 22: El mono de plástico

**Este capitulo va dedicado a la preciosa Whitch, que se toma de vez en cuando un ratito para comentar y que a mi eso me alegra la vida. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome guapisima. Al final después de todo os traigo un poquito de Lemon.**

Se sintió descomponer en sus brazos, se ancló a el como si fuera su única roca de salvación, ambos enfrentaban su anhelo, deseaban aquello desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

La pegó contra la pared sin abandonar sus labios, complacido al oír sus suspiros ansiosos, introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, pero sabía que no aguantaría demasiado aquel juego.

Para su sorpresa ella se apartó con una mirada lasciva y tiró de el para meterlo a la pequeña habitación de la torre.

Le quitó la camisa poco a poco, disfrutando de su mirada en cada botón, cuando llegó al último Daryl se lanzó encima de ella haciéndolos caer sobre el colchón.

Jamás había sentido tanta urgencia por quitarse los pantalones, pero las manos del cazador se movían demasiado lentas por su piel, deslizando la tela piernas abajo.

Kai se colgó de su cuello mientras sus dedos peleaban con el broche de su sujetador, lo besó con ansiedad, complacida al oír un gruñido hambriento como respuesta. Lo necesitaba.

No estaba dispuesta a ser tradicional la primera vez con el, tenía una idea difusa de lo que quería, con un tirón lo tumbó boca arriba, el hombre la miró sorprendido cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, bajó la cabeza para seguir besándolo mientras acariciaba su miembro con cuidado, entonces le colocó la protección y con una mirada cómplice, mientras el le colocaba las manos en las caderas se dejó caer lentamente.

Levantó la cabeza al tiempo que sentía el conocido placer inundándola, las manos de Daryl buscaron su rostro para volver a besarla entre jadeos.

Después de soltar varios gemidos intensos el hombre la levantó en el aire, poniéndose en pie, hizo que se sentara sobre la mesa de la habitación para poder continuar.

Kai se agarró a la mesa mientras el la penetraba con rapidez, sus jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación, sentía que explotaría de placer en breve así que lo hizo detenerse un momento, se bajó de la mesa y se dio la vuelta, sus manos le recorrieron los pechos sin piedad mientras notaba su miembro erecto contra sus nalgas, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a soltar un suspiro cuando lo notó entrar de nuevo.

No aguantaría mucho más, las embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes, al final dijo su nombre dos veces, a la segunda empezaron a temblarle las piernas, sabía que ella había llegado a su clímax, con varios empujes más la siguió.

Después de calmar sus respiraciones abrazándola por detrás se dejaron caer en el colchón, la chica se tapó con la manta temblando por el cambio de temperatura y se arrebujó a su lado. Lejos de apartarse la abrazó con fuerza y ella suspiró a gusto.

-¿Llevas mucho guardándote esto? -preguntó picara de pronto.

-Hablas demasiado -soltó el hombre fingiendo seriedad.

-Yo si -dijo haciendo un puchero, estaba muy cansada de camuflar lo que sentía.

Daryl emitió una sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo y se acercó para volver a besarla. Eso si era como estar en casa. Verla morderse el labio saboreándolo lo excitaba demasiado, ninguna mujer había experimentado ese fascinante deseo al estar con el.

Volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, Kai le correspondió con una pequeña risa que le sonó a cielo mientras masajeaba sus pechos y la hacía suspirar.

Jamás había odiado tanto el amanecer como en aquel momento, no habían dormido nada pero no estaba cansada, recogió sus pantalones del suelo después de que el cazador le diera un ultimo beso en el cuello y se levantara a vestirse.

Se colocó su sujetador y la camiseta sin mucha ceremonia, se sentía triste de alguna manera, no quería bajar, sabía que el volvería a ese hermetismo que tanto la molestaba, quiso preguntarle lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero no se atrevió.

Al salir de la habitación contempló el amanecer un momento y se estiró como un gato con su manta en las manos.

Al bajar de la escalera cruzaron en silencio el terreno, estaba empezando a sentirse muy agotada.

-¿Vas a ir a dormir ahora? -le preguntó al entrar, ella iba a comer algo, el hombre asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Se bebió a prisa un zumo y volvió a subir, se puso el pijama mirando fijamente su colchón vacío antes de dejarse caer encima, sus manos se sentían vacías.

Se metió bajo las mantas tapándose hasta la cabeza y durmió.

Podría decir que cuando se levantó los pájaros cantaban, que el sol era brillante y precioso pero hubiera mentido, no había pájaros, había unas gruesas nubes que amenazaban lluvia y ella tenía una urgente necesidad de ir al baño.

Se vistió con rapidez y restregándose los ojos bajó la escalera, era pasado el medio día.

Caminó por el comedor y entonces le vio, estaba sentado en una mesa con su plato delante, su corazón de pronto se le subió a la garganta, era como esa sensación de saltar un escalón, apretó el paso para evitar que viera sus mejillas teñirse violentamente de rojo y entró al baño jadeando.

Tras hacer sus necesidades y asearse consiguió calmarse, tenía que relajarse, hacer como el y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se sirvió un plato de su desayuno y se vio en la tesitura de elegir donde sentarse, Carol y Beth estaban con la niña en una de las mesas, Daryl comía solitariamente en otra, las demás estaban vacías.

Tratando de no darle importancia se sentó frente al cazador y empezó a devorar su comida.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó en un susurro ronco, solo lo oiría ella.

Al levantar la cabeza el contenía una sonrisa y le dio un puntapie bajo la mesa que lo hizo saltar.

Kai se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Muy bien... -reconoció bajando la cabeza.

Entre sus pestañas pudo observar que se quedaba mirándola un segundo de más, con una mirada extraña en los ojos, algo más cálido de lo que había visto nunca.

-¿Vas a hacer guardia esta noche? -inquirió de nuevo extrañamente interesado.

-Esta noche le toca a Maggie -negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Daryl enarcó una ceja sorprendido pero la muchacha no dijo nada más, tras la comida se levantó y limpió ambos platos.

Kailani se levantó para ir al otro pabellón que ya estaba limpio, contenía una biblioteca un gimnasio y una pequeña enfermería.

Por desgracia pasó por la celda donde tenía cautivo a Merle, que soltó un silbido al verla pasar.

-Así que mi hermanito ha vuelto por ese culito dulce... -resolvió entre dientes con una sonrisa.

-¿Que pata se te ha roto Merle? -preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos delante de los barrotes.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado en condiciones preciosidad -extendió una mano a través de las rejas para estrechársela- soy Merle, el hermano mayor de esa nenaza.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo al cazador asomarse para observarlos. Ella apretó la mandibula y le estrechó la mano ignorando su excesiva fuerza.

-Kai -murmuró muy seria. Ante su sorpresa el brazo del hombre se tensó tirando de ella para colocarla muy cerca de los barrotes y con una gran aspiración la olfateó antes de que pudiera soltarse.

-Hueles a sexo -declaró con voz demasiado alta- ¿Te la estas follando hermanito? ¡Bien hecho! ¡Cuando acabes pásamela!

Fue un conocido error, jamás había que despreciar a esa mujer, llevaba mucho a su espalda. En otra ocasión habría podido derribarlo y dislocarle el hombro en tres simples movimientos pero las barreras se lo impedían así que metió una rodillas entre ellas aprovechando que el tenía las piernas separadas.

Casi pudo escuchar sus huevos crujir y con una leve sonrisa se alejó un par de pasos. Daryl había corrido hacia ella preocupado pero la chica solamente sonreía con calma.

-Encantada Merle, gran presentación -exclamó con ironía- nos vamos a llevar genial.

Con paso danzarín se giró para ir al otro pabellón antes de oír como el cazador insultaba a su hermano.

Había descubierto un viejo proyector en la biblioteca y un par de baterías muy viejas en un trastero del gimnasio, ahora solo faltaba poder unir el DVD y todo estaría completo, pasó toda la tarde pelando cables, uniéndolos con cinta y haciendo pruebas, no tenía altavoces pero por ahora le valía.

Despejó una pared de la sala y apartó las mesas para colocar un viejo sofá delante, cuando empezaba a oscurecer estaba inspeccionando las viejas oficinas, descubrió una botella de vino y una manta de pelo que dejó allí junto al sofá. Volvió a cerrarlo todo con mucho mejor humor y fue a cenar con los demás.

-¿Que hacías en el otro pabellón? -preguntó Carl sentándose a su lado.

-Revisar los libros que hay -mintió mirando su comida- pero están echos polvo.

Esperó a que todos se hubieron vuelto a sus quehaceres, vio a Daryl subir a su cuarto y ella misma fue al suyo, se aseó como pudo, no tenía ropa sexy ni nada especial así que se colocó sus shorts y su camiseta más ajustada.

Cuando notó que los demás iban poco a poco a dormir se metió varios preservativos de su bolsa en el sostén y caminó despacio hasta la celda contigua, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Dio un par de golpecitos en el metal de la entrada antes de apartar la cortina, Daryl iba sin camiseta, tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha que acababa de darse, la miró sorprendido.

-Entonces ¿Te apetece ver una película? -preguntó en un susurro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿En serio? -soltó el con el ceño fruncido. Se colocó una camiseta oscura y la siguió.

Andaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca donde ella encendió varias velas y encendió el proyector.

-No hay mucho donde elegir, Casablanca, King Kong o Blade Runner, no encontré más DVDs -se quejó.

-Vamos a quedarnos con el mono gigante -rezongó con una sonrisa incómoda.

Al colocar el cd la chica se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta, entonces el se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien como ponerse, al final ella misma lo movió hasta una esquina, le levantó el brazo para ponerse debajo, apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Estas cómodo?

-Estaría más cómodo contigo entera encima -susurró hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

Kai se mordió el labio pero llevaban tanto tiempo sin ver la televisión que en seguida la película captó su atención, a pesar de no tener sonido ninguno apartaba los ojos.

-¿De que esta hecho ese chimpancé? -preguntó el al verlo aparecer por primera vez -¿Plástico?

La chica entonces sacó la botella de vino y la descorchó con cuidado.

-¿Una copa, señor? -preguntó tras beber un trago.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas -soltó bebiendo tras ella.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a perder interés, su mano acariciando su brazo la estaba volviendo loca, de pronto tenía muchísimo calor.

Tuvo una idea, bebió un poco del licor y se guardó un poco en la boca, con una sonrisa enigmática se incorporó y buscó sus labios, al notar el líquido el abrió los ojos sorprendido, con una nueva lujuria ahondó el beso, bebiendo cada gota, la estrechó contra el posesivo y acabó mordiéndole el labio inferior. En ese punto Kai ya no podía pensar más que en lo mucho que le molestaba la ropa, se colocó sobre el, Daryl empezó a acariciarle los pechos y el trasero, su camiseta voló hacia el suelo. Hundió su boca en su pecho y succionó con avidez hasta dejar una zona rojiza, una marca, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, podía notar a la perfección su erección bajo ella.

Acarició aquel inflamado bulto con familiaridad mientras se quitaba los shorts, se sentó sobre el. El ambiente se caldeó con rapidez, el cazador se deshizo de su ropa y ella con una risita sacó un pequeño envoltorio de su sujetador.

Daryl se colocó el preservativo con rapidez y la dejó hacer, Kai se sentó a horcajadas encima ahogando un gemido con los labios cerrados, ese era el verdadero paraíso.

Se dejó caer sobre el después de varios orgasmos y el cazador la abrazó con cuidado, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello.

Kai se incorporó sobre su pecho para observarlo, sus ojos azules brillaban enigmáticos, ella soltó una risita.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -soltó relativamente incómodo.

-Solo me gustaría que siempre fuera así -la vida, relajada, tranquila, como era antes, pensó distraídamente.

El hombre emitió un gruñido que significaba a partes iguales que eso era imposible y que a el también le gustaría.

Era muy tarde cuando decidieron volver a sus celdas, ninguno quería montar el espectáculo de que les pillaran allí.

Andaron en silencio, entonces la chica se coló tras el en su celda, Daryl la miró con una ceja levantada, divertido.

-¡Vaya, ¿Esta no es mi cama? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el colchón. El cazador se quitó la camiseta y se acurrucó bajo las mantas a su lado, abrazándola, absorbiendo su calor.

Kai ni siquiera se despertó cuando salió el sol, estaba demasiado cómoda sintiendo sus manos abrazadas a su cintura.

-¡Daryl! -escucharon la voz de Carol en la escalera- ¡Te toca ayudar a limpiar!

Ambos dieron un bote en la cama, podían escuchar sus pasos subir. El hombre se colocó de nuevo una camisa muy deprisa.

-Sal cuando se haya ido -susurró antes de traspasar la cortina que les ocultaba.

-Ah estabas despierto... -oyó decir a la mujer- No encuentro a Kai, ¿Me ayudas tu?

-Eh... si -la muchacha se tapó la boca para ocultar una risita, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el secretismo.

Tras escucharles bajar se calzó sus botas y se metió con rapidez a su celda para cambiarse de ropa. Estaba haciéndose una coleta alta cuando escuchó el jaleo, eran varias conversaciones a la vez.

Bajó deprisa aprovechando la confusión y se acercó a Carl.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó.

-Han pillado a Andrea en la puerta -soltó con el ceño fruncido.

Estaban sentando a la mujer en la cocina cuando llegaron, todos parecían bastante hostiles. Rick empuñaba su arma.

-Hey, calma -soltó la mujer al verlo- soy yo, Andrea... no vengo a haceros daño.

Kai se quedó observándola un momento, la había visto en Woodbury junto a Shane y ninguno de los dos parecía disgustado de estar allí. Estaba reluciente, limpia, aseada, su ropa estaba perfecta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-He venido porque la gente de Woodbury quieren venir a destruir la cárcel, os quieren muertos.

-¿Un aviso? -preguntó Rick sin perder la compostura- Eres muy amable...

-No es un aviso, quiero que habléis, que arregléis las cosas...

Su mirada vagó para verlos a todos y se detuvo en Carl y ella.

-Así que es cierto... -murmuró- ¿...Como?

Daryl se colocó delante de ellos amenazador sin soltar su ballesta.

-Eso no importa, vas a volver a decirle a tu Gobernador que nos deje en paz o tendremos que defendernos.

-Rick no lo entiendes, ellos tienen muchísimas armas, tienen...

-¡Largo! -gritó el hombre tirándole su mochila a los brazos. Andrea se puso en pie con un gesto de incredulidad, pasó a su lado sin mirarlos y la llevaron al patio.

-Tenemos que prepararnos -murmuró Kai, el niño asintió a su lado.

Toda la gente de la prisión se reunieron en el comedor, se sentaron en las mesas mientras Rick paseaba por allí.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, defendernos... -aclamó Maggie con determinación.

-Habrá bajas -suspiró su padre- deberíamos marcharnos... buscar otro sitio.

-No hay muchas más opciones -resopló el líder, tras tragar saliva pidió silencio levantando un brazo- votemos -miró a Kai con una ligera sonrisa- esto no puede seguir siendo una mierda de dictadura.

Carl le chocó el hombro contra ella y ambos soltaron una risita cómplice.

-Los que estén a favor de quedarse y luchar que levanten las manos -Daryl fue el primero en hacerlo, después lo secundó Glenn, Rick también levantó la mano junto a su hijo.

Kai miró a Carl, después a Maggie, podía sentir que ambas pensaban lo mismo, quería levantar la mano, quería tener esperanzas en ganar, pero no podría soportar perderlos. Mantuvo sus manos bien sujetas sobre su regazo- de acuerdo, ahora los que estén a favor de marcharnos.

Carol levantó lentamente la mano, también Beth, michonne, y su padre, al final Maggie también levantó su brazo. Notaba como las miradas recaían en ella, al final ella misma levantó la mano.

-Lo siento pero ahora mismo con Judith... -dijo en un hilo de voz- no se, no creo que podamos defender este sitio nosotros solos.

Apenas quería levantar la mirada, Daryl la estaba observando muy enfadado.

-Bien, la mayoría ha hablado -asintió Rick con un deje de disconformidad- empezaremos a empaquetarlo todo, podemos utilizar el autobús.

Se movieron con lentitud, les iba a costar despedirse del único lugar que consideraban seguro.

Kai tenía la intención de dejar sus cosas preparadas rápidamente para poder cargarlo todo en el autobús. Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, había podido salvarlos.

Escuchó el ruido en la celda de Daryl, estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Asomó la cabeza, parecía enfadado con ella.

-Hey... -soltó, el hombre se giró para mirarla un momento y siguió trabajando- ¿pasa algo?

-Pasa que es un puto suicidio largarnos, ¡No tenemos donde ir!

-Encontraremos algo -respondió positiva, se coló dentro del habitáculo- podemos ir al sur o...

-¿Esto es un puto juego para ti? -soltó girándose de pronto- Nos vamos y mágicamente encontramos un lugar igual de bueno de la nada. Podríamos habernos defendido.

-¿Pondrías en riesgo la vida de Judith? ¿La de Carl? ¿La de Beth? -exclamó ella sin poder creer que estuviera tan enfadado- ¡Si quieres suicidarte no nos arrastres contigo!

-¡Lárgate! -gritó dejando caer con pesadez su bolsa encima de su cama. Kai apretó los labios enfadada, sacudió fuertemente la tela de la puerta, y pensó que ojala hubiera una puerta para poder dar un portazo.

-Joder hecho de menos los portazos -murmuró para si misma mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

Por la tarde metieron en el autobús la comida y las garrafas de agua que tenían. Todos se dieron una buena ducha y quitaron las baterías para llevárselas.

Kai estaba soltando al caballo cuando escuchó la explosión. Fue algo atronador, pensó que había explotado la caldera o algo, pero el seguida vio los casquetes volando hacia ellos. Se le escaparon las riendas de las manos haciéndola caer y el animal salió corriendo desbocado.

Se levantó deprisa al tiempo para ver como un tanque militar lanzaba otro cañonazo contra una de las paredes de la carcel.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, subió a por su mochila y bajó con el arco en la mano. Carl se colocó a su lado, levaba la guitarra amarrada a la espalda.

-¡Al autobús! -gritó. Podía oír el llanto de la pequeña Judith en alguna parte- Carl vigila que tu hermana entre al autobús.

Con el siguiente impacto la estructura entera se sacudió, los cascotes volaron desde el techo, la chica se pegó a la pared, Carol pasó a su lado corriendo y le abrió la celda a Merle que gritaba improperios sin parar, fuera empezaron a escuchar disparos.

Abrió la puerta, Maggie entraba con Glenn agarrado a sus costillas, cojeaba. Les guió hacia la parte trasera y los obligó a subir al vehículo.

Detrás había un coche al que habían preparado para la fuga.

-¡Hay que ir a por Rick y Daryl! -gritó Michonne- Siguen ahí fuera.

-¡Avanzad con el autobús, os cubriré! -gritó a su vez, entrando al vehículo. Sacó su pistola por la ventanilla y mientras conducía detrás del enorme trasto amarillo empezó a disparar.

Los caminantes entraban a raudales, giraron pisoteando el huerto, derribando los barriles de agua limpia de lluvia que tanto les costaba recolectar.

Se detuvieron un segundo para que los dos hombres pudieran subir y aceleraron. Salieron de la cárcel por la parte trasera que habían despejado y tomaron la carretera.

No sabían si los seguían o no, pero de pronto un silbido cortó el aire y de pronto el coche en el que iba salió disparado, perdiendo el control. Si los perseguían.

El amasijo de metal se precipitó contra los árboles y tras dar una vuelta de campana Kai se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante y perdió el sentido.

 **Y aquí es donde sus caminos vuelven a separarse, meteré cosas originales en el siguiente capitulo, que siempre viene bien. Un gran abrazo a todos.**


	23. Capitulo 23: La Colonia

Aquí vuelvo, he acabado los exámenes y al fin tengo tiempo de volver a publicar, ya sabéis que este fic va para largo, pero no se si acabaré por seguir la trama de la serie. Espero que os guste :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Oh Dios mío... -exclamó Maggie, iba detrás en los últimos puestos en el autobús. Observaba atónita como el coche había volado por los aires y se había estrellado contra los árboles. Salía humo del motor. No salía nadie del vehículo.

Carl corrió hacia ella y se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana.

-¡No! -gritó- ¡Kai!

-Para el autobús -oyeron a Daryl, pero era imposible, otro cañonazo casi los acababa de sacar de la carretera y Michonne aceleraba sin dar tregua- ¡Para el puto autobús!

El llanto de Judith llenó el vehiculo, no podían detenerse o morirían todos.

Carl se dejó caer sobre el asiento, se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cara en ellas. Glenn abrazó a su pareja con fuerza que se convulsionaba por el llanto. Carol y Beth se abrazaron también.

-¡Joder! -gritó Daryl pateando un asiento vacío.

Lo habían perdido absolutamente todo, su hogar, sus cultivos, su forma de vida y a Kai. Su hermano Merle había salido de la prisión, pero no había subido al autobús.

Tras dejar atrás a sus atacantes siguieron conduciendo, varias horas hasta que se quedaron sin gasolina y empezaba a oscurecer.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche -declaró Rick sin levantar la voz- no hagáis ruido.

No pudieron detener que Daryl y Carl salieran al exterior. No se miraron cuando bajaron al camino. El cazador se metió entre los árboles y después de diez minutos y ruido de golpes volvió a salir con la cabeza gacha.

Se sentaron en la parte delantera del vehículo uno junto al otro. Ambos eran las dos personas que mejor la habían conocido cada uno a su manera.

-Sé que sigue viva... -murmuró el chaval. Al bajar la vista notó que el dorso de la mano de Daryl tenía gruesas heridas, tierra y suciedad- ella sabe sobrevivir a todo...

-¿Incluso a un cañonazo de un tanque? -soltó con voz grave.

-Seguramente -conforme iban hablando lo cierto es que la posibilidad de que estuviera viva no era tan remota, podía haber salido del vehículo por el otro lado y no la habrían visto.

-¿Sabes que se cayó de la terraza de un tercer piso y después de matar un caminante se levantó para ponerse a salvo? -preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Esa es Kai -rió el niño- tiene una flor en el culo- se quedaron en silencio un segundo- sé que es la opción más fácil pero voy a seguir pensando que esta viva.

Daryl asintió, no quería contradecirle, pero había visto los suficientes accidentes de coche como para saber que si no había muerto de un golpe en la cabeza moriría después por los caminantes.

Quería volver por ella, todos sus músculos en tensión le pedían que volviera atrás aunque fuera caminando, aunque solo fuera para darle un entierro digno.

Volvió dentro con Carl y se sentó en uno de los asientos, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos como un manto silencioso, se quedó mirando las copas de los árboles difuminándose con la noche tratando de evitar el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.

Ninguno pareció dormir allí, se lanzaban miradas desesperadas, en cuanto empezó a clarear salieron del vehículo cargándose con todo lo que podían llevar.

Carl se quedó mirando atrás, al otro lado de la carretera donde apenas se observaban un par de caminantes en la lejanía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ciertamente pensó que estaba en el cielo, todo era de un inmaculado color blanco, el techo, las cortinas que se mecían con la brisa de una ventana medio abierta y sábanas blancas.

Tenía algo muy incómodo en la boca un trozo de plástico cubriéndole la nariz y los labios.

Frunció el ceño, estaba desorientada, fue a levantar la mano izquierda y la notó muy pesada, entrecerró los ojos para ver que estaba envuelta en una escayola también blanca.

Con la mano derecha se quitó lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de oxigeno. No estaba muerta eso seguro, conforme empezaba a despertar su cuerpo le alertaba de que tenía muchos hematomas y dolores por todas partes.

Notó el pinchazo en su mano derecha, tenía una vía con un gotero, estaba limpia, como si la hubieran curado a menudo. Frunció el ceño.

Incorporó la cabeza, le dolía, cuando levantó la mano encontró un gran chichón en su frente.

Consiguió sentarse con cuidado, estaba en una cama mullida y blanca, en la habitación había una silla, varias mesillas y un armario, todo era blanco.

Se sacudió la sábana con destreza, tenía demasiada experiencia en ese mundo horrible en el que le había tocado vivir, no iba a fiarse de nadie. Le habían quitado sus armas y llevaba puesto un camisón azul. Bonito cambio.

Miró sus piernas, su pierna derecha estaba cubierta por otra escayola hasta la rodilla, la izquierda estaba llena de moratones y cortes.

-Joder... -murmuró, su voz sonó ronca, le dolía la garganta.

En el pasillo empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, Kai entró en pánico, no tenía como salir de allí, se tapó de nuevo con la sábana y se sentó muy tensa.

La puerta se abrió deprisa, un hombre y una mujer entraron sin mirarla, parecían envueltos en su propia conversación. Bastó un segundo para que se quedaran tiesos al ver que ella estaba despierta y sentada.

Kai se quedó mirándolos, el era un hombre de mediana edad, llevaba gafas y el pelo negro corto, parecía realmente sorprendido de verla. La mujer debía tener unos treinta y tantos, rubia y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba una falda larga marrón y una camisa holgada. Ambos iban muy limpios.

-¿Como te encuentras? -preguntó la mujer con dulzura.

-Eh... bien... -graznó.

-No deberías quitarte la mascarilla de oxígeno, estuviste mucho tiempo respirando humo antes de que te encontraran -soltó el hombre acercándose a la cama.

Kai se encogió sobre si misma desconfiando.

-Yo soy Joseph, soy médico -aclaró- ella es Janice. No vamos a hacerte daño.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? -soltó.

-Hoy hacen cuatro días querida -dijo la mujer acercándose. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba, tenía ese tipo de sonrisa que no llega a los ojos- Joseph te ha escayolado los huesos rotos pero aún queda mucho para que puedas recuperarte.

El hombre asintió sombrío, le tomó el pulso y comprobó sus niveles de oxigeno. Al segundo la mujer apareció con una desvencijada silla de ruedas. La ayudaron a sentarse y le colocaron una manta por encima de las piernas. La sacaron al pasillo. Era de un siniestro tono verde pistacho, como en los manicomios y seguía oliendo a desinfectante.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó al hombre directamente.

-Esto es La Colonia querida -respondió la mujer sin dejarle hablar- hemos creado aquí un pequeño paraíso en el que reconstruiremos el mundo.

-Eso es un sueño muy grande -soltó levantando una ceja.

Salieron a un pequeño patio donde habían una decena de mujeres, tres de ellas tenían el vientre muy abultado.

-Comprenderás que al tener a las chicas embarazadas las hemos separado de los hombres para evitar problemas -Janice hablaba mirándolas con gran orgullo- ¿De donde vienes tu querida?

Tenía que inventar algo deprisa, no le gustaba la forma de hablar de esa mujer, no le gustaba su forma de moverse, como una institutriz severa.

-Estuve viviendo con mi familia, nos echaron de nuestro hogar.

-Pobre niña... -dijo la rubia sin sentirlo- deberíamos volver a la habitación, mañana si te sientes mejor daremos otro paseo.

No sabía que hora era, pero dieron la vuelta sin rechistar. El médico parecía meditabundo.

-¿Encontrasteis mis cosas? -inquirió- Tenía una mochila con ropa, medicinas...

-Si encuentro algo te lo haré saber -sonrió de nuevo la mujer. La dejaron allí junto a la ventana y poco después le llevaron fruta y verdura que devoró con ansia.

Estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerse despierta y supuso que su cuerpo curaría mejor durmiendo.

Dos chicas jóvenes, de unos veinte años la ayudaron a asearse sin pronunciar palabra.

-No muerdo -sonrió tratando de ser amigable- me llamo Kai.

Ambas chicas la miraron un segundo, agacharon la cabeza y la ayudaron a vestirse sin decir nada. Le colocaron una falda larga y oscura y una camisa que le quedaba muy grande.

Ella no podía ir a ningún lado sola así que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, en el patio pasaba gente, solamente hombres. Cargaban maderos, carretillas, debían estar reparando algo. De vez en cuando pasaban parejas de hombres vestidos de negro y con armas de fuego.

Tras llevarle la comida volvieron a aparecer los dos. No parecía que fueran a dejarla hablar solo con uno.

Janice traía varias prendas de su ropa, así que habían encontrado sus cosas. Se enfureció solo al pensar que habían requisado sus armas. La tenían prisionera.

Volvió a comprobar sus niveles de oxigeno y el azúcar.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque no me habéis devuelto todas mis cosas? -aquella tarde se sentía más despierta, dispuesta a luchar.

Joseph la miró con una llamativa expresión de miedo antes de agachar la cabeza. A el también lo tenían cogido por los huevos.

-Aquí estamos a salvo -rió la mujer con la mandíbula tensa- no necesitas más cosas.

Tardaron más de una semana en sacarla de nuevo al patio, las mujeres seguían allí, paseando, haciendo calceta o dibujando, pero no hablaban entre ellas.

Apenas estuvo diez minutos allí cuando de nuevo volvieron a llevársela.

En ese punto ya no sospechaba que pasaba algo, estaba completamente segura, tuvo que pasar varias horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No tenía muchas opciones. Sus escayolas la molestaban mucho y no podía quitárselas. Por el dolor de sus extremidades al moverlas un poco era cierto que las tenía rotas, pero su mente se iba aclarando día tras día.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que tener las escayolas puestas? -preguntó con fingida inocencia- Quiero empezar a ayudaros para pagar todo lo que habéis cuidado de mi.

-Tienes varias fisuras en la pierna pero no esta rota, quizás en un par de semanas más puedas empezar a caminar -respondió el hombre sin mirarla.

-¿No es grandioso? -soltó la mujer rubia con pedantería- Estamos deseando que te recuperes.

Con cada frase que decía más quería vomitarle en la boca, esa mujer era una psicópata.

Intentaba no pensar en ellos, intentaba no imaginar como la habían dado por muerta de nuevo, luchaba casi a diario por no echarse a llorar y a gritar. Por las noches se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada y solo en ese momento se permitía pensar en el, en la dulzura de sus besos, en la forma que tenía de mirarla. Solo entonces se derrumbaba y lloraba sin parar.

El día que le iban a quitar la escayola de la pierna fue feliz, salir de ese miserable cuarto blanco la ponía de mejor humor, aquella vez la llevaron a la enfermería, una sala grande con varias camillas y armarios llenos de instrumental, un lujo en tiempos como aquellos.

Tras recostarla entre los dos un hombre vestido de negro llamó a Janice y se la llevó. Era su oportunidad.

-No digas nada, solo asiente o niega con la cabeza -murmuró mirando al techo- ¿Te mantienen preso a ti también?

Joseph reflejó pánico en los ojos al asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Tras romper la escayola con una pequeña sierra de mano la obligó a sentarse de espaldas a la puerta para dejar colgando la pierna. El se sentó en un pequeño taburete delante de ella.

-¿No dejan hablar a las chicas entre ellas verdad? -volvió a preguntar.

Negó de nuevo.

-¿Porque quieren mantenerme aquí? -gimió tratando de que no fuera más que un susurro- Yo no valgo nada, no tengo nada que...

-Quieren... bebés... -fue lo ultimo que le dijo. La puerta se abrió y Janice volvía con su sonrisa de siempre. Trató de recomponer su gesto antes de girarse.

-¿Habéis hablado de algo interesante? -preguntó ella.

-Es más callado que un muerto -sonrió tratando de aguantar su angustia- así es imposible relacionarse...

-Puedes hablar conmigo querida -señaló cogiéndole posesivamente la mano libre- espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Claro... -la volvieron a sentar en la silla y la llevaron en silencio por los pasillos de nuevo a su habitación.

Cuando la sentaron en la cama Joseph salió del cuarto, pero Janice se sentó en una silla, la miró detenidamente.

-Voy a darte varios consejos que te serán útiles aquí -su sonrisa había desaparecido al igual que su tono fingidamente cariñoso- yo soy la ley entre vosotras. Si alguna roba algo le cortaré la mano, si hablas de más te sacaré la lengua, ¿Entendido?

Kai asintió lentamente, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, en cuanto se levantó volvió a esbozar aquella falsa sonrisa.

Escuchó el cerrojo y los pasos alejarse, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía oírla soltó todo el aire. Sintió algo distinto aquella noche. Se acurrucó con la almohada en la cabeza como siempre, pero esa vez no lloró. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como aquella loca les amargaba la vida.

Trasteó y removió todas las cosas de la habitación con esperanza de encontrar algo útil. El armario estaba lleno de ropa y sábanas de cama. No iba a suicidarse eso lo tenía muy claro.

-He llegado muy lejos para esa mierda... -susurró para si misma ante la perspectiva. Encontró un viejo crucifijo de madera que debía llevar años allí, medía palmo y medio y era de madera.

Frunció el ceño, si conseguía sacarle filo contaría con algo para defenderse.

Pasó toda la noche preparando un plan, pero necesitaría la ayuda del doctor. Lo tomó con paciencia hasta que la volvieron a llevar a la enfermería.

Janice se quedó en la puerta hablando con uno de los guardias.

Kai se sentó en la camilla, Joseph no la miró, depositó una bandeja metálica a su lado, ella observó el pequeño bisturí de precisión y sin perder un segundo se lo guardó en la cinturilla de su falda.

-¿Si salgo de aquí vendrías conmigo? -susurró.

El hombre la miró un segundo tras el que asintió volviendo a sus quehaceres.

No tardó en encerrarse en el armario y empezar a tallar como podía aquella cruz. Pasó casi una semana de duro trabajo nocturno para que pudiera ver un gran avance, era muy rudimentario pero le serviría.

Cada mañana escondía ambas armas dentro de su colchón tras hacerle un pequeño agujero.

Salió al patio una tarde y Janice la dejó sentada en uno de los bancos. Las mujeres estaban allí sin hablar como siempre.

Esta vez la dejaron sola y tras unos minutos comprendió que no iban a llevársela de nuevo.

-Pienso escapar de aquí -señaló hablando en voz alta- en cuanto mejore mi brazo me marcharé. Si alguna de vosotras quiere venir conmigo que me lo diga ahora.

Todas las mujeres se la quedaron mirando con terror, como si estuviera loca.

-No podemos escapar... -murmuró una de las más jóvenes. Nadie más dijo nada.

A su lado una muchacha morena con su enorme vientre abultado la miró y abrió la boca, enseñándole que ya no tenía lengua. Suspiró con un ligero gemido y una sonrisa culpable.

El miedo que había experimentado en todas aquellas semanas iba desapareciendo poco a poco, eran unos salvajes, pero ella era libre, siempre había sido libre, y haría lo que fuera por volver con su familia.

Estaba sentada en el banco como cada tarde, observando como la mujer rubia pintaba en un viejo lienzo cuando Janice y dos guardias se la acercaron.

La sujetaron por los hombros y la llevaron caminando hacia la enfermería. Empezó a temblar, no podían haber descubierto el bisturí, estaba muy bien escondido.

-Hemos encontrado esta botella de licor en tu habitación -soltó la mujer levantando una petaca metálica de su bolsillo.

-¿Que? -jadeó- Yo no he robado nada.

La fuerza del bofetón fue tal que si no hubiera estado sujeta se habría caído. Notó el hilo de sangre caerle en la boca.

-Hemos sido muy pacientes contigo, te hemos proporcionado comida y techo, eres una desagradecida.

-¡Yo no he cogido nada! -gritó a sabiendas que un segundo bofetón le inflamaría la mejilla aún más.

-Vamos a aplicar las mismas reglas en ti que en los demás -asintió sombría- empezaremos con los que menos utilizas, aún tengo esperanza en que nos seas útil.

La colocaron encima de la camilla, sujetándole los pies y los brazos. Su corazón iba a salirsele del pecho, no podían cortarle la mano. Si decía que era enfermera quizás le cortarían un pie y para correr prefería tener los dos. Cerró la boca notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo unas tijeras de podar con seguro, eran grandes y pesadas.

Kai trató de respirar al compás pero el sonido que salió se asemejaba más a una sierra mecánica así que se mordió los labios.

Janice se demoró en colocar la tijera en su dedo meñique, notó el frio metal sobre su piel y con fuerza apretó sin detenerse.

Kai gritó, había notado a la perfección el crujir de los huesos, la carne desgarrada, quería morirse allí mismo.

-Ese cerdito quiso robar... -canturreó la mujer con sadismo. Si hubiera tenido su pistola ni se lo hubiera pensado. La rubia colocó la tijera en el siguiente dedo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre que seguía manando de la herida abierta, soltó una risotada.

La chica soltó otro alarido agónico, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez se detuvo. Lanzó las tijeras a un cubo amarillento de residuos y se acercó a su cabeza, le cogió las mejillas con una mano.

-No vuelvas a desobedecerme... -siseó antes de marcharse. Los dos guardias la soltaron y la siguieron.

Joseph empezó su labor de coserle y tratar de reparar el daño. Kai bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la extensión que le faltaba, había un hueco feo, como si hubieran borrado su dedo con una goma de borrar. Gimió y se cubrió los ojos con la mano escayolada.

-Esto es una puta locura... -gimió tratando de calmarse. El hombre cosió y vendó la herida hasta la muñeca.

-Tienes un par de días -susurró el sin mirarla- van a empezar a tratarte como si ya estuvieras bien.

No sabia que significaba aquello pero no iba a averiguarlo. Le dio un par de analgésicos.

-Mañana espérame en el patio, después de la cena nos iremos, intenta recuperar mis cosas-asintió. No iba a pasar más tiempo allí.


	24. Capitulo 24: Crudo Invierno

A los poquitos que leeis esta historia, siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero ha sido por una buena causa. He escrito un libro, si, ja, aqui la mindundi jajaja. Fue una idea que fui desarrollando y aún le queda mucho trabajo para estar terminado, pero bueno. Os agradezco muchisimo la paciencia, no puedo seguir subiendo una vez al mes o algo más como hacía antes, pero no se va a quedar así, aún tengo varios capitulos por colgar.

Witch, gracias por darme de nuevo ese toquecito de atención, eres un amor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La acompañaron de nuevo a su habitación. Kai se sentó en la cama mirándose el pequeño muñón, sintiéndose cada vez más decidida.

Era media noche cuando abrió su puerta, el pasillo estaba oscuro, pero sabía que la habitación de las mujeres estaba allí. Abrió en silencio y se metió en la sala. Era grande y espaciosa, con camastros militares. Todas las ventanas estaban tapiadas y olía muy mal. No encendió la luz.

-Se que podéis oírme. Gracias a la que me ha tendido la trampa, no se quien de vosotras ha sido, pero gracias -asintió- mañana voy a salir de aquí. Sigo ofreciéndome a ayudaros a marcharos conmigo.

Se detuvo un segundo, ninguna dijo nada, apenas si respiraban, entonces se marchó de nuevo a su cuarto. Preparó su ropa para el día siguiente haciendo varios agujeros en las costuras para poder guardar sus armas improvisadas.

Después de llevarle el desayuno, dos chicas entraron para ayudarla a darse un baño. Se metieron en el baño y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Como vas a salir de aquí? -preguntó la más joven, tenía el pelo castaño y profundos ojos azules, a su lado la morena embarazada la miraba con intensidad. Era la que no tenía lengua.

-Me las apañaré -no podía desvelar su plan, alguna de ellas la había traicionado- ¿Vais a venir?

-Nosotras dos si -asintió- las demás tienen demasiado miedo. Me llamó Max, ella es Rachel.

-Después de cenar en el patio -señaló al vestirla. Llevaba uno de sus vaqueros bajo la falda y varias camisetas. No podía dejar todo allí.

Era el día señalado, cenó en su cuarto y después se sentó en la cama, estirando las piernas y los brazos. Aún llevaba la escayola pero no tenía más opción.

Entonces su puerta se abrió, un hombre alto y moreno entró en la habitación, le cogió del brazo y la sacó de allí. Ese no era el plan.

Maldijo su suerte pero caminó en silencio, entraron a una pequeña habitación donde había una mesa.

No le dio tiempo a sacar el bisturí, el hombre la lanzó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa y entre forcejeos la ató con ambas manos en alto. No podía gritar.

Cerró las piernas con fuerza pero el hombre tras bajarse los pantalones y dejar al descubierto su pene erecto se las abrió sin cuidado. Llevaba vaqueros.

Temblaba de arriba a abajo, estaba aterrorizada, no podía salir de allí, no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente a su merced.

Soltó un grito angustiado antes de que el hombre la callara de un bofetón.

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas dándose cuenta de que no funcionaba de nada, el hombre casi le arrancó la prenda de abajo sin cuidado. Entonces dos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó. Se volvió a subir los pantalones y abrió el pestillo. Kai no pudo ver nada, estaba demasiado asustada, pero el cuerpo del hombre se tambaleó hasta caer sentado.

Max saltó sobre ella para desatarle las manos, le temblaban demasiado así que tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -murmuró con fingida calma, estaba aún en estado de shock- he quedado con el médico en el patio.

Sacó su bisturí y el crucifijo, uno en cada mano.

Echaron a correr por el pasillo, Rachel salió de la habitación tras ellas, llevaba un grueso abrigo negro que ocultaba su barriga.

Abrieron la puerta del patio intentando no hacer ruido, allí estaba Joseph y a su lado uno de los guardias.

-¡Eh! ¿Donde creéis que vais? -preguntó el guardia, entonces el médico le propinó un rodillazo y la arrebató la metralleta. Le dio con la culata en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo el hombre entregándole el arma.

-No es sencillo -aseguró comprobando que tuviera balas- pero lo que hago es sobrevivir.

Atravesaron el patio envueltos en la oscuridad nocturna, iban a necesitar un vehículo.

Le dio a Max el crucifijo y a Joseph el bisturí.

-Necesitamos un coche -aseguró Rachel, no podía correr mucho.

Bajaron al sótano donde estaban todos los vehículos pero ninguno tenía llaves.

-Quedaos aquí -les señaló a ellas- iremos a por las llaves, silbaré cuando volvamos.

La chica echó a correr al piso superior con Joseph tras ella.

-Janice es la que tiene todas las llaves, nada se mueve sin su consentimiento -aclaró el hombre tomando la delantera. Irían a su habitación directamente.

Derribaron a otro guardia en el pasillo tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible y le quitaron el arma.

Se miraron un segundo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio y levantar las ametralladoras militares contra la mujer que yacía recostada en su cama.

-¿Que es lo que...?

-¡A callar! -chistó la chica acercándose y poniéndole el arma en la cabeza- Este cerdito hizo daño a mucha gente...

Joseph empezó a rebuscar por toda la habitación. Al final en un cajón encontró muchas llaves y mandos de coches.

-Cógelos todos -dijo ella sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que destilaban odio- baja y prepara el coche.

-Pero tu...

-Tengo un asuntillo pendiente con esta zorra -declaró. Lo escuchó salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta tras el- Llevo semanas queriendo hacer esto...

Bajó el arma hasta su mano y disparó varias veces hasta que vio sus dedos resquebrajados, colgando en tiras, y la mujer se quedó pálida como el papel pero no grito.

-Seguridad vendrá a por ti y te matarán... -aclaró mientras escuchaba ruidos en el pasillo.

Kai saló de la cama y echó a correr, no esperaba tener tan poco tiempo, pasó como una bala por los pasillos y casi se cayó varias veces al bajar las escaleras.

Un coche verdoso, militar la estaba esperando con el motor encendido, se precipitó al asiento trasero corriendo mientras escuchaba los disparos tras ella.

El ruido de las ruedas chirriar bajo ellos, el golpe que dieron contra la verja al salir, todo ello le subió la adrenalina, pero en el momento en que salieron a la calle pudo volver a respirar. Max conducía a toda prisa por las calles oscuras.

-Tienes que girar a la derecha para salir del pueblo -señaló Joseph.

No pararon en ningún momento y no dejaron de conducir hasta que se les agotó la gasolina.

Habían llegado a un pequeño camino secundario entre los árboles y hacía horas que habían dejado el pueblo atrás.

-Rachel... -escucharon a Max tras ellos ayudándola a bajar del vehículo- estamos fuera... ¡Estamos fuera!

Ambas soltaron una carcajada de alivio antes de que las chistaran.

-Se que estáis contentas pero los caminantes no son un juego aquí fuera -susurró Kai sombría.

Continuaron andando, al amanecer encontraron una vieja casita escondida entre varios arboles grandes.

-Esperad que os dé la señal para entrar -dijo la muchacha con el arma en alto, caminó hasta perderse de vista, escucharon varios disparos y después la vieron salir por la puerta delantera, les indicó que podían entrar- Esta destrozada, pero servirá para descansar.

Encontraron una solitaria lata de alubias en salsa que compartieron amablemente, después la chica tiró todos los cojines y colchones al suelo.

-Yo me quedo despierta la primera -señaló sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Donde has aprendido tantas cosas? -preguntó Max ayudando a Rachel a recostarse.

No podía evitar pensar en el, no habría sobrevivido sin todo lo que le había enseñado.

-Tenía una familia -aclaró- estaba ayudándoles a escapar de un puto psicópata cuando me estrellé.

-¿Ellos siguieron sin ti? -preguntó Joseph alzando ambas cejas.

-Ese psicópata nos perseguía con un tanque militar -aclaró con una pequeña risa. No podía culparles por haber seguido adelante.

-Kai... -murmuró Rachel al taparse con una manta llena de polvo- ...gracias.

Se quedó mirando su mano, el dedo que le faltaba. Habían pasado por un verdadero infierno, y tenía intención de conseguir armas y volver para matar a Janice. Pero antes debía encontrar a su familia de nuevo.

Se quedaron pensando por la mañana a donde podrían ir, ella misma no sabía donde se encontraban.

Sacó su viejo mapa de la mochila y empezó a trazar las posibles rutas que habían seguido teniendo en cuenta la gasolina y la comida que tenían disponible. Habiendo pasado más de un mes y medio no tenía mucha esperanza.

-¿No deberíamos esperar aquí a que alguien...? -preguntó Joseph ante la decisión de empezar a moverse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí fuera doctor? -inquirió a su vez Max entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eh... yo... cuando cercaron el psiquiátrico no me volvieron a dejar salir -gimió.

-Joder... -soltó Kai llevándose una mano a la cabeza- no tiene ni idea de nada. ¿Max tu sabes disparar?

-Un poco...

La muchacha hizo que todos se sentaran en un circulo.

-Vamos a ver, os voy a dar unas clases de supervivencia -casi le costaba aguantarse la risa, si Daryl la pudiera ver. Les explicó un poco como moverse por el bosque, la forma de atacar un caminante por la espalda y de forma imperativa que se mantuvieran lo más callados posible.

El primer día andando fue una verdadera experiencia, tenía que hacerlos callar cada poco tiempo, paraban a que Rachel orinara cada vez que lo necesitaba y la primera noche al raso no les gustó demasiado.

-¿Como puedes dormir apoyada en un tronco? -preguntó Max después de traducirle a Rachel.

-Siempre tengo el sueño muy pesado -sonrió la aludida mientras se levantaban. Necesitaban buscar comida y agua así que caminaron hasta el siguiente pueblo varios kilómetros adelante.

No querían internarse en el pueblo, por su experiencia no necesitaban encontrarse con más supervivientes, pero Rachel estaba a pocas semanas de dar a luz e iban a necesitar cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Fueron de casa en casa, rapiñando lo que podían conseguir hasta que a las afueras encontraron un motel al lado de una gasolinera.

-Si no esta ocupado sería un buen sitio para establecernos por un tiempo -dijo Max, un día antes se había cortado el pelo largo y ahora le llegaba por las orejas.

Rachel y Joseph se quedaron tras un par de coches volcados mientras ellas limpiaban el sitio de los pocos caminantes que se habían quedado allí atascados.

En la parte alta encontraron un par de habitaciones que seguían cerradas y cuando consiguieron abrirlas descubrieron que estaban vacías, llenas de polvo pero no olían a nada raro.

-Empieza a hacer frío -se quejó el hombre mientras ayudaba a subir a la embarazada por la escalera. Se acercaba el invierno y no tenían ropa de abrigo.

-De acuerdo, mañana empezamos a adecentar este sitio -Kai estaba sentada sobre su colchón y habían tapiado la puerta- Max y yo iremos a buscar lo que podamos encontrar. Vosotros os quedáis aquí, limpiáis a fondo las habitaciones, si queremos que nazca un niño aquí no quiero que pille alguna infección.

Con todos conformes Max y ella salieron a la mañana siguiente, echaron a correr para calentarse, volvieron a revisar toda la parte de abajo aunque encontraron poca comida fue bienvenida.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la gasolinera, estaba desierta y muy silenciosa pero en los estantes aún quedaban cajas llenas de agua y consiguieron un pequeño botiquín.

-Coge todas la tela que encuentres, toallas de playa y esa botella de alcohol -señaló. Kailani tenía en mente algo. Había visto varios vehículos en la puerta con esqueletos dentro muy descompuestos. Si seguían funcionando les salvarían la vida.

Abrió la puerta de un todo terreno negro y asqueada dejó que el cadáver cayera al suelo, trató de hacer contacto con la llave y notó que la batería no arrancaba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la fábrica que hay más allá? -preguntó Max con la caja en los brazos y varias bolsas.

Kai se colgó varias bolsas de los brazos con el rifle en alto y negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no, no quiero dejarlos solos mucho rato.

Las habitaciones tenían mucho mejor aspecto y el olor a limpio las relajó.

-¿Quien te enseñó todo eso? -preguntó Joseph aquella noche mientras cenaban su comida de lata fría- Apuntar, a estar alerta...

-Alguien de mi familia -bajó la cabeza, no quería recordarlo, no quería recordar que el no estaba allí, que ninguno de ellos estaba con ella- es cazador. Tiene muy mal genio.

Por la mirada melancólica que soltó nadie volvió a preguntar. Asumieron que le dolía demasiado.

Una semana después consiguieron ropa y zapatos para todos en un wallmart cerrado, le contó a Max su pequeña aventura conforme todo había empezado y como la habían disparado.

-Joder todo parece que pasó hace un siglo...- se quejó, había pasado por tantas cosas que no le parecía normal. Mientras cargaban todas las cosas en grandes mochilas negras de alpinismo Kai se acercó a la zona de las armas. Todo estaba vacío. Pero su experiencia le dictaba que siguiera buscando, se coló tras el mostrador y empezó a abrir cajones.

Casi saltó de felicidad cuando encontró un arco de competición negro con varias poleas y un carcaj lleno de flechas de colores.

Se lo cargó al hombro al tiempo que se metía en el bolsillo una caja llena de cuerdas de recambio, aquella si era una buena semana.

-¿Un arco? -preguntó su amiga sonriendo.

-Es lo mejor que puedes usar para cazar -asintió al tiempo que salieron de allí- con un poco de suerte puedes recuperar la flecha después.

Comprobando los coches del parking encontraron una vieja furgoneta que funcionaba así que ni se lo pensaron y volvieron al motel en ella.

Al llegar encontraron un grupo de caminantes por allí alborotados, golpeaban las puertas de las habitaciones.

-¡Max! -saltó de la furgoneta disparando con el rifle con esperanza que se dieran la vuelta, en cuanto derribó a algunos sacó un cuchillo y empezó a eliminarlos mientras la chica a su lado la ayudaba.

Dieron varias vueltas a la furgoneta para ganar terreno hasta que acabaron con todos.

-¡Rachel! -exclamó la chica echando a correr hacia la puerta. Joseph les abrió asustado, la mujer estaba recostada sobre el sillón.

-La han mordido -gimió- en el brazo.

Kai fue corriendo a mirarle la herida, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba muy extendida. Jadeó, pensando, buscando una solución, miró su barriga a punto de explotar.

-Rachel, escúchame bien -dijo tratando de ser clara- solo tenemos una oportunidad de que tu hijo no se haya infectado todavía y tendría que hacer cesárea ahora mismo.

Max ahogó una exclamación.

-Estas loca -soltó el hombre- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Ya lo he echo antes -dijo sin dejar de mirarla- a Hershell lo mordieron en el tobillo y lo amputé, el nunca llegó a infectarse, pero tiene que ser ya.

Temblaba, no estaba segura de hacer aquello, solo había visto cesáreas, no las había practicado.

Los ojos febriles de la mujer la miraron angustiosos y al final asintió, apretó su mano con fuerza.

-¡Ayudadme! -gritó- Max moja todas las toallas con el alcohol y tráeme todo lo que tengamos en el botiquín, Joseph tu eres médico vas a tener que ayudarme.

-Pero yo no...

-¡Si no vas a ayudarme apártate! -gritó cansada de su actitud. El hombre se colocó a su lado tembloroso.

Encendieron varias velas para poder desinfectar los instrumentos, Kai tenía su cuchillo en la mano.

-Yo la sujetaré -dijo Max cogiéndola por detrás de los brazos.

-Aguanta Rachel -murmuró la chica, el médico fue diciéndole por donde debía y a que profundidad cortar, con un suave movimiento le abrió el vientre. El alarido de la mujer resonó por toda la habitación, Max lloraba tras ella sin soltarla.

Se abrieron paso por los tejidos hasta dar con la placenta, no tenía color extraño. Con las manos llenas de sangre y fruidos abrió la bolsa y el liquido amniótico salió casi a chorro, consiguió agarrar las piernas del bebé y tiró de el con cuidado, estaba muy caliente. Soltó un gritito y empezó a llorar de forma desgarradora, le cortó el cordón umbilical. Kai levantó la vista para mirar si Rachel había podido ver a su hijo, pero la mujer tenía los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida, se le estaban velando por momentos. Con el mismo cuchillo que había cortado el cordón se lo clavó en la sien con cuidado.

Era un niño, lo limpió con cuidado, revisó cada centímetro de su piel para comprobar que fuera totalmente humano y lo envolvió en una gruesa toalla seca, después esa toalla la envolvió en una fina manta.

-Es tan pequeño -lloró la muchacha a su lado, mirando como se calmaba.

-Tenemos que enterrar a su madre -murmuró dejándolo encima de la cama rodeado de cojines.

Envolvieron a Rachel en una sábana y la bajaron con cuidado, en la zona trasera del motel había un pequeño parque donde tras mucho trabajo la enterraron.

-Mañana tenemos que buscar leche de bebé, seguro que hay en la farmacia -dijo mientras subían de nuevo a la habitación. Tuvieron que volver a limpiarlo todo, tiraron las toallas empapadas de sangre.

Joseph había estado muy callado, se marchó a dormir a la otra habitación y eso les dio oportunidad de hablar a ellas.

Max... -susurró al acostarse en la cama, el bebé estaba envuelto en sus mantas entre las dos- no dejes el niño solo con Joseph, no me fio de el.

La chica asintió y ambas se quedaron mirando a la pequeña criatura dormida.

-¿Conocías mucho a Rachel? -preguntó.

-Solo del psiquiátrico, yo llegué mucho después que ella y como no podía... hablar. Era buena conmigo.

-¿Tu como acabaste allí?

-Estábamos de paso, mi hermano y yo, nos ofrecieron asilo para la noche y comida, parecía un buen lugar. Luego echaron a mi hermano y a mi no me dejaron irme.

-En cuanto encuentre a mi familia volveremos a por ellos -juró con voz ronca.

Ambas se taparon con las mantas y poco después se quedaron dormidas.

Estaban tan cansadas que no notaron un leve peso en la cama que desaparecía. Kai se despertó al notar la corriente de aire muy frio en su nuca.

-¡Max! -exclamó mirando al centro de la cama- ¡El bebé!

Saltó de la cama directa a ponerse sus botas, corrió a la habitación de Joseph para descubrirla vacía.

Cogió su rifle, estaba muy cabreada, se envolvió en su abrigo y echó a correr con Max pisandole los talones.

Se había cuidado de esconder bien las llaves de la furgoneta y allí seguía así que debía haber marchado a pie.

-Vuelve al psiquiátrico -resopló la muchacha corriendo a su lado.

-Puto cabrón, lo voy a matar... -apretaron el paso por la carretera, pasaron la gasolinera y continuaron a pie.

Poco rato después algo llamó su atención en el lateral del bosque, una pequeña mantita estaba tirada en el suelo y al detenerse pudieron escuchar un llanto ajetreado de un niño.

-Ve en linea recta, haz que se pare -señaló- habla con el, yo intentaré salirle por la espalda -planeó Kai, la muchacha asintió y se internaron en el bosque a toda prisa, corriendo sin parar.

Se desviaron, entonces les escuchó hablar, Kai aminoró el paso con el rifle en la mano, cambió el peso en sus pies como Daryl la había enseñado para no hacer ruido entre la maleza y caminó hasta situarse en un lateral.

-¡Por favor Joseph, no sabes que harán con el niño! -exclamó Max- ¡No hagas ninguna locura!

-Allí estarán a salvo, ¿Donde esta la otra puta? -preguntó con voz nerviosa- Tengo una pistola no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Lo veía, estaba apuntándola con un arma, una nueve milímetros, ninguna sabía que el había llevado un arma.

-Por favor no falles... -susurró para si misma mientras apuntaba con el rifle a su cabeza, dejó de respirar y con los ojos bien abiertos disparó.

Fue un leve movimiento de cabeza pero su cuerpo se tambaleó, por suerte la chica estaba atenta y corrió a quitarle el bebé de los brazos antes de que cayera muerto al suelo.

Sintió como su corazón se recubría de piedra, como no le importaba en absoluto la muerte de ese hombre que les había causado daño, lo merecía.

-¿Esta bien? -preguntó al salir corriendo.

-Si, si -lo abrazó y lo balanceó despacio hasta que su llanto se calmó.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -señaló Kai arrebatándole la pistola al cadáver- no sabemos si a contactado con el psiquiátrico para decirles donde estamos.

Echaron a correr de nuevo hacia la carretera, el suelo estaba helado y de vez en cuando se resbalaban.

Kai sujetó al niño al pecho de Max con una sábana y ciertos nudos como lo había visto hacer a mujeres africanas en documentales y entre las dos metieron todas sus pertenencias en la furgoneta junto con mantas y un colchón. Después con una manguera pasó la poca gasolina que le quedaban a los otros coches hasta llenar el depósito y a medio día empezaron a recorrer la carretera en la dirección contraria a la que habían venido.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar comida para este pequeño o no podrá sobrevivir, es prematuro -dijo la chica al detenerse frente a la puerta de la única farmacia del pueblo- espera aquí.

Saltó del asiento y se adentró a la tienda. Max escuchó varios golpes y disparos, asustada vio como los caminantes empezaban a agruparse en la calle, entonces Kai salió disparada con algo grande entre las manos, se lanzó con tanta fuerza al asiento que se clavó la palanca de marchas en un costado.

Arrancó a toda velocidad y chirriando las ruedas salieron de allí.

-Ya estoy mayor para estas emociones -resopló dejando caer un paquete de pañales y una lata de leche de bebé.

-Kai... gracias, gracias por todo -soltó Max de pronto- no tenías porque ayudarnos y aún así lo hiciste...

-De donde yo vengo nos ayudamos todos -soltó señalando con el dedo los colores anaranjados de un precioso atardecer.

-¿Les echas de menos? -preguntó Max con un susurro.

-Muchísimo.

Iban a sobrevivir juntas, iban a encontrar a su familia, estaba segura.

Paraban a repostar, a reabastecerse y continuaban, en cuanto empezó a nevar tuvieron que mantener al niño muy tapado y casi siempre a cubierto así que solo salía Kai a cazar. Aún llevaba la escayola en el brazo pero notaba que le sobraba que necesitaba romperla, ya podía tensar el arco y disparar sin dolor.

Recorrieron los doscientos kilómetros a la redonda para encontrarlos, tras un mes de búsqueda localizaron el autobús en una carretera secundaria.

Kai casi dio saltos de alegría, el vehículo estaba vacío desde hacía meses y estaba cubierto por la nieve, pero habían escapado todos.

Continuaron por esa misma carretera hasta encontrar una vieja granja.

-Espera aquí, te daré una señal -señaló Kai bajando de la furgoneta. Caminó con el cuchillo levantado, sus pisadas hacían ruido sobre la nieve, sería muy difícil pasar desapercibida.

Se encaramó a una ventana y saltó a la estancia, estaba en una cocina, parecida a la casa de Hershell.

Caminó con el cuchillo en una mano para asegurar la casa, tenía varias habitaciones en el piso de arriba y una en el piso de abajo, tras comprobar que esa zona estaba asegurada subió.

En el dormitorio principal había dos caminantes, estaban esqueléticos, muy descompuestos, apenas hizo fuerza para eliminarlos.

Sacó una mano por la ventana para dar la señal y Max condujo el vehículo hasta dejarlo en la parte trasera. La casa estaba en buen estado, podrían pasar allí el invierno.

Lo primero que hizo fue volver a salir y tratar de borrar las huellas de los neumáticos con los pies. Con un poco de suerte nevaría esa noche y estaría hecho.

Rebuscaron por toda la casa, al final decidieron dormir juntas como siempre en una habitación rosa, muy bonita, todos los muebles eran blancos y estaban en buen estado.

Encontraron una cesta de bebé, estaba vieja pero servía. Acomodaron al niño dentro y lo dejaron junto a la cama.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre -señaló Max rebuscando entre los armarios por ropa limpia.

-Piensa en uno -dijo Kai bajando al piso de abajo, pasó la mayor parte del día tapiando las ventanas del piso de abajo, dejaron como única entrada la puerta trasera de la cocina.

La despensa estaba llena de latas, de ese tipo de comida que los ancianos guardan por kilos.

Por la noche encendían unos pocos troncos en la chimenea del salón, recolectaban nieve durante el día y la dejaban derretirse allí, luego la hervían y la metían en sus botellas.

Empezó a ser una rutina, Kai salía cada dos o tres días a cazar y con suerte traía algún ave , pero tuvieron que empezar a tirar de latas muy pronto.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a quitarme esta mierda -señaló Kai su brazo, tenía la piel muy enrojecida de tanto llevar aquella cosa. Se colocaron sobre la encimera de la cocina y Max cogió un rodillo de amasar, empezaron a dar golpes flojos, pensando que se rompería con más facilidad, pero al final los golpes sonaban como alguien partiendo leña.

La escayola se fue resquebrajando, dejando entrever la venda que había debajo. Con un suspiro de felicidad fue retirando la tela, su brazo estaba arrugado y bastante más delgado que el otro. Abrió y cerró la mano varias veces contenta.

Se acercó al pequeño, al que habían decidido llamar Lucky, por la suerte que había tenido al nacer, lo cogió en brazos y el pequeño cabeceó sobre su pecho soltando un gorgorito agudo. Estaba más grande y rollizo, tenía unos preciosos ojos grises que miraban con interés todo lo que le rodeaba.

Habían colocado una pequeña manta en el suelo y habían fabricado un móvil con pequeñas ramas trozos de tela de colores y hojas.

Después de abrigarse salió de nuevo, esta vez con su arco, quería ver si podía cazar algo en condiciones con su brazo libre.

Recorrió el bosque, nevaba copiosamente, se sentó sobre una roca, tal como Daryl la había enseñado, si era lo suficientemente silenciosa los animales se acercarían a ella.

Entonces le vio, un hombre caminaba hacia ella, con ambas manos levantadas.

Cargó una flecha y se maldijo por no tener su pistola consigo.

Agudizó el oído para comprobar que estaba solo.

Se colocó a diez metros de ella sin bajar las manos.

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó con una ligera sonrisa- Me llamo Aaron.

-Vete por donde has venido -señaló apuntándolo con la flecha. Estaban demasiado cerca de la casa, no se habían alejado bastante.

-Solo quiero hablar, se que tienes un bebé -aclaró- no quiero haceros daño, estoy en una comunidad.

Kai no quería hablar, quería salir corriendo meterse en la furgoneta y desaparecer, pero hacía tiempo que la nieve había sepultado las ruedas.

Se bajó de la roca y caminó hacia el sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Estoy en una comunidad, un lugar seguro, hemos construido un barrio pero necesitamos ayuda para defenderlo.

-Y quieres que nos unamos a ti para defender tu casa -rio con brusquedad- te voy a ser sincera, hace dos meses estábamos en un psiquiátrico donde querían a todas las mujeres embarazadas para repoblar la tierra, perdona si dudo de tu palabra.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con horror.

-Es horrible... -murmuró- ¿Hay más gente allí?

Kai asintió, no iba a darle más pistas.

-Ahora lárgate, la próxima vez que te vea no habrá aviso.

-Espera -señaló su mochila y se la quitó con rapidez, la chica volvió a apuntarlo con rapidez- deja que te de algo como prueba de que no miento.

De su mochila sacó un paquete de varias fotografías, tenían el marco blanco de las que son instantáneas. En ellas mostraba un barrio de casas blancas protegido por un muro de chapa de más de tres metros y un grupo de gente sonriente mirando hacia la cámara.

Dejó una bolsa en el suelo y volvió a colgarse la mochila a hombro.

-No miento -levantó las fotografías- cada uno tenemos nuestra casa, nos ayudamos unos a otros.

-He oído eso antes... -replicó con tristeza, no no podía ponerlos en peligro.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no me dispares -sonrió antes de girarse. Le estaba dando la espalda y se marchó por donde había venido.

Kai esperó hasta perderlo de vista y miró el contenido de la bolsa, más leche de bebé, pañales, vitaminas. Lo recogió todo y se apresuró a volver, dando muchas vueltas para despistar.

Corrió a contárselo a Max y ella experimentó el mismo desdén. Ya no podían confiar.


	25. Capitulo 25: Alexandria

Gracias de nuevo por estar ahi :D pasais un buen verano? Aquí hace un calor insoportable. Por eso pienso en nieve.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La nieve fue dando paso al hielo y a la lluvia helada, casi no les quedaba comida, habían pasado dos meses allí y decidieron que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Esa noche Blue se quedó mirando el techo, los rayos de la luna se colaban por los tablones de una ventana, marcaban las rendijas del suelo.

-Hablame de ti Max, de tu familia -susurró. Centrarse en ella le daría un respiro, se había vuelto taciturna, no solía ir en busca de conversación, lo que le daba mucho tiempo para pensar, para echar de menos. Su amiga se removió al lado del bebe que dormía.

-Ya te conté que acabé en el psiquiátrico con mi hermano Noah, a el lo echaron. Vivíamos en Auburn con mis abuelos. Cuando todo esto comenzó nos metimos todos en el coche, mi abuelo quería coger un vuelo a Europa, pero nunca llegamos al aeropuerto -su voz sonaba distante, podía ver las escenas en su cabeza como una película- al final solo quedamos nosotros. Espero que Noah siga vivo.

Blue alargó el brazo y cogió su mano. No quería decirle nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado, solo quería hacerle ver que estaban en ese barco juntas. Se quedó un buen rato pensando como sería su hermano.

Lo volvieron a cargar todo en su vehículo y salieron a la carretera de nuevo.

Apenas llevaban media hora de trayecto cuando le vieron, el mismo hombre parado en medio de la carretera con un coche a su lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de espiarnos? -preguntó Kai al bajar la ventanilla, Max lo estaba apuntando con la pistola en el otro asiento, sujetando bien a Lucky.

Aaron solo sonrió y levantó las manos. Llevaba ropa limpia y su coche parecía nuevo.

La chica se bajó de la furgoneta cansada de aquello.

-¿Cual es la trampa? -preguntó- ¿Vais a matarnos para quedaros con el niño? ¿Violarnos?

-Madre mía si que lo habéis pasado mal... -suspiró tristemente, por extraño que le parecía sus ojos no mentían, le daba bastante seguridad- escucha ya se que suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero hay más comunidades de gente que coopera y sobreviven todos juntos, dame una oportunidad, os llevaré a la puerta, miráis desde fuera si os gusta entráis, sino sois libres de iros.

-¿Una trampa para hacernos entrar? -preguntó Max desde el coche.

-Os doy mi palabra de que si algo os pasa dentro de esos muros podréis matarme.

Ambas chicas se miraron, llevaban tantos meses a la fuga que parecían animales salvajes, necesitaban un respiro.

-Nos llevas solo hasta la puerta -accedió Kai volviendo al coche. El hombre pareció más relajado, sonrió de nuevo.

-La verdad es que parece inofensivo -declaró Max mientras lo seguían en el coche.

-También lo parecía Joseph -le recordó su amiga.

Pasaron más de una hora de camino por carreteras secundarias perdidas, pero extrañamente desiertas hasta llegar a una zona residencial, pasaron por una calle y al final vieron una gran verja de metal y un muro de chapa enorme.

Se detuvieron en la puerta despacio, había dos personas armadas que vigilaban desde arriba.

Al otro lado pudieron observar muchas casas blancas, todas del mismo tamaño, había patios, césped y limpieza.

Se bajaron del vehículo para ver mejor, entonces dos niños pasaron corriendo la carretera, tras los muros de aquel bastión, reían sin parar.

Aquello fue algo que jamás pensó que volvería a oír, las risas de un niño, un juego, algo más aparte de el horror.

Kai se quedó mirando a Aaron incrédula.

-Si, a mi también me costó al principio -sonrió- es Alexandria.

-¿Podemos verlo por dentro? -preguntó Max.

-No -aclaró Kai alerta- ya sabes como funciona esto, tu te quedas aquí y yo te doy una señal.

-Puedes entrar, pero deberás dejar todas las armas fuera -aconsejó el hombre, tenía el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes, la gente al otro lado de la verja la miraban con interés.

-Max si no te doy la señal da la vuelta y márchate -le tendió su arco, el rifle y el cuchillo. No recordaba sentirse tan expuesta.

Caminó junto al hombre como si la llevara a la guillotina, miraba todas las caras a su alrededor como si fueran monstruos que la fueran a devorar.

Pasaron la valla, habían conseguido cercar varias calles sin huecos y la gente paseaba por allí como lo hacían en Woodsbury.

-Este es mi trabajo, vigilar gente, nómadas que hay por los alrededores y si son buenos y merecen estar aquí los traigo -señaló.

-¿Podremos entrar y salir cuando queramos? -preguntó.

-Sin restricciones.

De una de las casas salió una pareja, parecían jubilados, la mujer llevaba el pelo por los hombros castaño claro y el hombre era alto, con gafas.

-Ellos son los creadores de todo esto, Deanna y Reg, el es arquitecto y edificó este lugar.

-¿Una nueva integrante de la comunidad? -preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero.

-Me llamo Kailani -aclaró, suspiró y entonces se giró para levantar el brazo. Max dejó su pistola y cruzo el tramo que los separaba a paso ligero con Lucky en los brazos- Ella es Max y el Lucky.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante el pequeño, que los miraba a todos muy sonriente.

-Hay que conseguirles una cuna -dijo la mujer con rapidez y eficiencia.

-Preguntaré a los Anderson -sonrió Reg echando a andar hacia una de las casas.

-Venid -dijo la mujer- os enseñaré vuestro nuevo hogar.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan sacado de un sueño que ambas estaban aterrorizadas. Las llevaron a una de las casas más cercanas a la puerta de salida. Era preciosa, tenía un porche de madera, al entrar vieron una cocina totalmente equipada, un salón y la escalera subía a los dormitorios.

-¿Cual es el truco? -preguntó Kai nerviosa en cuanto les enseñó que había electricidad y agua potable.

-No hay truco querida, solo necesitamos gente, para patrullar, para ayudar a Aaron, cuidar a los más mayores, lo que sepáis hacer.

-Kai a mi no me suena mal -murmuró Max cansada, el bebé empezaba a lloriquear por falta de un adecuado descanso.

-De acuerdo, dos contra uno es trampa -levantó ambas manos con una sonrisa.

La morena se llevó al niño a darle un buen baño mientras que ella salía a meter la furgoneta y entrar con sus cosas. Deanna la acompañó.

-Kailani, si no os parece mal me gustaría haceros unas entrevistas a cada una, documentar vuestra experiencia en el mundo -dijo la señora con un ademán tranquilo.

-De acuerdo -asintió tras una pausa- pero llámame Kai.

Tras un duro día de trabajo consiguió que todas sus cosas estuvieran colocadas en la casa, no compartirían habitación pero si dejaban las puertas abiertas podrían verse.

Su amiga bajó con ropa limpia y una toalla enroscada en la cabeza.

-Hacía tanto que no me daba una ducha con agua caliente -gimió sentándose en el sofá.

-Ahora me toca a mi -exclamó la pelirroja subiendo peldaños de dos en dos, les habían proporcionado un par de mudas de ropa limpia mientras lavaban la suya que prácticamente toda estaba muy manchada y sucia.

Entrar en el cuarto de baño fue casi como volver atrás, rozó los azulejos claros con los dedos, se desnudó deprisa y entró a la ducha, se miró las extremidades, parecía mucho más morena de lo que era debido a la capa de polvo que la cubría, se restregó la pastilla de jabón con fuerza, rascando con las uñas y se enjabonó el pelo tres veces hasta que lo notó de nuevo suelto y brillante, no se había dado cuenta de lo largo que lo llevaba.

Se detuvo en cortarse las uñas de las manos y de los pies, se lavó los dientes frotando durante más de cinco minutos e incluso se depiló al completo solo por el placer de sentirse suave.

Encontró varios botes de cremas y se lanzó a hidratar todo su cuerpo.

Nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, pero ahora echaba de menos cosas tan simples como un buen acondicionador.

Después de ponerse unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta de propaganda bajó imitando a su amiga con una toalla envolviéndole la cabeza.

La chica estaba abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos, lloraba.

-Eh... ¿Que ocurre? -preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Es todo... todo es demasiado -Kai la entendía a la perfección, estaban abrumadas, después de haber pasado penurias encontrar aquel sitio había sido una bendición- ojalá Rachel hubiera aguantado un poco más.

Asintió, la rodeó con los brazos para darle un buen beso en la cabeza.

Aquella semana fue una locura, la gente las observaba como si fueran portadoras de alguna enfermedad. Les hicieron pasar un pequeño examen médico con una doctora regordeta y bastante jóven, Denise. Tras descartar enfermedades o mordeduras toda la comunidad empezó a interactuar con ellas.

Al principio no les mandaron tareas, pero conforme avanzó el mes ambas estaban empezando a pensar en aportar algo a la comunidad que les brindaba comida y refugio. Max se comprometió a cuidar a una pareja de ancianos al mismo tiempo que se quedaba con el bebé, mientras que ella se ofreció voluntaria para salir, vigilar, cualquier cosa que la mantuviera ocupada. En su mente ya empezaba de nuevo a formarse la idea de conseguir un coche con el deposito lleno y empezar de nuevo la búsqueda de su familia.

Estaba sentada en la estructura de madera tras el muro, por donde podían vigilar al exterior, era su primera guardia nocturna allí y de pronto empezó a pensar lo distinto que era todo de la prisión, echaba de menos la alta torre de hormigón, su cuchitril al lado del de Daryl. Se detuvo en seco conforme recordó su nombre, sus ojos la estaban mirando, no podía soportar pensar en el. Parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas y tomó aire. No era el momento de mostrarse vulnerable.

-¿Te aburres? -preguntó alguien a su lado.

Blue levantó la cabeza, Aiden tenía las cejas levantadas. Era el hijo mayor de Deanna y Reg, encargado de la seguridad. Era un hombre alto y bastante en forma, de pelo oscuro y profundos ojos castaños. No le gustaba como la miraba, parecía que no tenía sentido del decoro, la miraba más tiempo del necesario.

Ignoró su comentario, puso la espalda recta mientras se sentaba en una silla plegable a su lado. La chica empezó a ajustar su asco, como hacía siempre que quería evadir conversación.

-Mi madre se ha empeñado en hacer mañana una reunión -rompió el silencio tras un buen rato callados- una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Haceos las sorprendidas.

-¿Porque me lo cuentas? -soltó contrariada.

-He notado que no te gustan demasiado las sorpresas. Saltas al oír un ruido medianamente fuerte, evitas pasar por ningún sitio donde alguien este dando martillazos.

-He notado que te pasas el día vigilándome.

-Vigilándote no -no le dio tiempo a verle la expresión, se levantó demasiado aprisa, pero al bajar la escalera parecía serio.

Blue se sonrojó sorprendida. No era tonta y tenía ojos en la cara. Aiden era ese tipo de hombre de barbilla cuadrada y perfectos modales que cualquier madre estaría encantada por tener de yerno, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado que pudiera gustarle. La idea profundizó en su estómago como una serpiente. No estaba preparada para seguir adelante. Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero la sola idea de que pudieran estar por allí, que siguieran vivos la frenaba en seco.

-¿Y si el ha pasado página y esta por ahí con... otra? -preguntó por la mañana, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ni cuando hubo llegado su relevo. Max la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la había puesto al tanto, bastante por encima, de su pasado mas cercano.

-El hecho de que te estés planteando que Aiden pueda querer algo contigo quiere decir que quizás tu si has pasado página -soltó con más madurez de la que tenía- y siento decirte que ahora mismo yo me aferraría al presente.

Blue se dejó caer sobre el sofá hecha un lio. Lucky emitía unos gorgoritos desde su carrito en la cocina, con un suspiro dejó que aquel pacifico sonido la relajara hasta la inconsciencia.

Despertó a tiempo para subir a ducharse e ir a la fiesta, no tenía ningún vestido que ponerse y recordó que Max había estado interesada en hacerle uno. Se acabó colocando unos vaqueros y una camisa oscura. Encontró la casa de Deanna llena de gente, incluso habían puesto música. Se servían aperitivos sobre una mesa, Max ya estaba allí bailando con el pequeño en los brazos.

-Si que es una fiesta -murmuró acercándose a ellos. La anfitriona hizo un brindis por su nueva incorporación y se sintió fuera de lugar, había demasiada gente.

Discretamente dejó su copa sobre una mesa y volvió a salir, se agarró a un escalón y se sentó, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Aiden a su lado- ¿Quieres agua?

Le ofreció un vaso con hielo que se colocó sobre la piel de la frente para calmar la ansiedad.

-¿Como sabías que esta aquí? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Pasaste a mi lado a toda prisa, no tenías buena cara -era lo bueno de hablar con el. Hacía una pregunta y le respondía con sinceridad, no tenía dobleces.

Blue suspiró algo más calmada, metió los dedos en el agua y sacó los cubitos para ponerlos en su nuca. El helor la despejó, suspiró al notar el agua fría resbalar por su espalda.

-Demasiada gente -soltó- demasiada... normalidad.

Los ojos castaños de su interlocutor la miraron, asintió despacio.

-Estuve en el ejercito, a punto de ser teniente. Entonces todo se torció -era la primera vez que lo veía abrirse a nadie, hablaba con todo el mundo como si fueran soldados- siempre he estado acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente, y ahora este tipo de cosas me resultan...

-Insoportables -terminó por el. Era extraño ver como ambos sentían lo mismo.

La chica levantó la cabeza al sentir una corriente de aire fresco que casi la devolvió a la vida.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que Max y tu habéis pasado, pero aquí estáis a salvo.

Su mirada hizo que se estremeciera, lo decía totalmente convencido.

A partir de ese momento ambos se buscaban, la enseñó a apuntar con una pistola, no sería profesional, pero se defendía bastante bien, recargar deprisa, técnicas de entrenamiento del ejercito. Hablaban de los libros que habían leído, las películas que habían visto y conforme pasaba el tiempo más a gusto se sentía a su lado.

Era extraño, tenían bastante en común, ambos habían visitado el museo de arte de Seattle el mismo día, les gustaba la música indie y ambos aborrecían Moby Dick.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó interesada, se había quedado parado mirándola a mitad de una historia. Garraspeó nervioso al ver que estaban muy cerca y soltó algo parecido a una risita nasal.

-Se puso a dar vueltas con el culo al aire, iba muy borracho, se llevó tres balazos en cada nalga -Blue abrió mucho la boca, no sabia si reír o preocuparse- lo llevamos a la enfermería muy deprisa, pero se recuperó.

Solo entonces ella rió con ganas, más relajada de lo que había estado en meses. Era extraño, pero había echado de menos una conversación normal, con alguien simplemente por el hecho de divertirse.


	26. Capitulo 26: Los ojos en el camino

Aaron se la llevaba durante semanas a reconocer el terreno, plantar nuevos micrófonos por el camino, pero el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con Aiden, cooperaban extraordinariamente bien juntos, el señalaba la orden y ella la cumplía.

-Siento decir que no tengo ese tipo de historias divertidas, nunca he sido demasiado animada -sonrió disculpándose después de contar un recuerdo sobre su hermano y un trampolín en la piscina.

-A mi no me lo parece.

Su mano rozó levemente la suya, y de pronto el estómago se le revolvió, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de excitación que se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Aiden la miraba embelesado, y apenas podía obviar que era tremendamente guapo.

Notaba como el espacio entre ellos se acortaba y estaba a punto de quedarse congelada cuando la voz de Aaron los sobresaltó.

-Blue, tengo que salir, ¿Vienes?

La chica asintió tratando de ocultar su rubor, ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos en el porche. Mientras recogía sus cosas se llevó una mano al estómago. No podía vivir consigo misma si intentara algo con Aiden sin haber enterrado a Daryl. No sería justo. Cuanto más pensaba en ellos más se daba cuenta de que poco a poco había perdido la esperanza.

Volvía a hacer calor, debían estar a mitad del verano, salir era bochornoso, había mucha humedad y el bosque había proliferado en insectos, pero se negaba a darse por vencida, quizás pudiera encontrarlos y darles un entierro digno. Aunque se negaba a pensar profundamente en ello.

-Llevo tiempo escuchando por los micrófonos a un grupo grande. Quería oír bien como se trataban entre ellos antes de ofrecerles venir.

Blue asintió, aquellos meses habían descartado dos patrullas de carroñeros, parecía que las buenas personas iban desapareciendo.

Salieron en el coche del hombre y en rápidamente se incorporaron a las ya familiares calles.

-¿Has echado tu saco de dormir? -preguntó el bajando la velocidad.

-Si, tranquilo- se miró al espejo retrovisor, su cara mostraba una dureza que no conocía, sus ojos eran casi pozos helados.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros en silencio, observando el verdor de los árboles, recordó entonces aquella vez en que Daryl y ella habían salido solos, suspiró en un arranque de nostalgia.

Pasaron la tarde dentro del coche, con las ventanillas abajo y las picaduras de mosquitos. Aaron vivía con su pareja Eric, tenía suerte de que ambos habían podido escapar de su casa cuando el caos se había desatado, los grupos homófobos se habían aliado contra ellos en un primer momento. Una masacre.

Siguieron conduciendo hasta una carretera secundaria donde había un gran camión volcado.

-¿Como es el grupo que buscas? -preguntó de pronto entre bostezos.

-No se cuantos son, creo que bastantes y tienen algún niño que llora de vez en cuando, mayor que el vuestro.

-Judith... -susurró para si misma. Casi sintió el corazón detenerse en su pecho, pero no podía albergar esperanza, sino eran ellos la destrozaría.

Aaron se detuvo tras una gran roca y aparcó.

-Están en el granero que hay cruzando la calle, déjame ir primero -dijo dejando las llaves en el contacto. Hacía muy poco que estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando calculó que habían pasado veinte minutos no pudo seguir esperando, se colgó su rifle al cuello y salió tras el.

El granero parecía a punto de caerse, las tablas marrones supuraban agua de las recientes tormentas, lo rodeó agachada para poder escuchar la conversación.

-...lo suficiente como para ver que aunque no teníais ni comida ni agua no os habéis puesto los unos contra los otros -su voz sonaba quebrada, asustado. Temió por su seguridad.

-¿Cuantos más hay afuera? -la voz era sin duda la de Rick, le recorrió un escalofrío y se levantó de su posición de golpe. El corazón le batía las alas en el pecho.

-Somos dos, yo y la chica que me acompaña, esta en el coche -gimió- ¿Que puedo hacer para que creáis en lo que digo?

Supo que entonces debía ayudarle, caminó hasta la puerta del granero, se alejó varios pasos y levantó ambas manos.

-No estoy en el coche -dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran, en seguida escuchó pasos y el sonido de un arma al cargarse- soy Kai.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. El corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho. Un mezclote de emociones la embargaba, estaba totalmente eufórica de haberlos encontrado, pero sus ultimas vivencias no la dejaban disfrutar del todo, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Que cojones has dicho? -escuchó la voz de Rick de nuevo, le empezaron a escocer los ojos.

-Que soy Kai -repitió con calma- Kailani, y estoy aquí con las manos levantadas esperando que no me disparéis.

-¿Como sé que eres tu? -gritó.

-Porque esto no es una mierda de dictadura -recitó sonriendo.

El portón del granero se abrió ante ella como las puertas del cielo, se quedaron mirándola como si estuvieran en shock, hasta que Maggie avanzó muy deprisa y la abrazó con fuerza. Todos los sentimientos, las vivencias, todo se quebró y los ojos se le humedecieron, de pronto otra persona estaba abrazándola, reconoció a Carl, con el pelo mucho más largo y bastante más alto, casi tanto como ella.

-Chico no crezcas más -logró articular, no quería echarse a llorar allí en medio.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Rick tras hacer lo mismo.

-Estoy con el -sonrió, podía ver a Daryl mirarla aún ceñudo, como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí, pero no se movió, intentó apartar el eterno segundo en que sus ojos helados la habían traspasado, hacían que sintiera la necesidad de tomar más aire- tengo muchas cosas que contaros, pero desatad a ese pobre antes de que eche raíces.

Lo levantaron del suelo y lo soltaron.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dice? -preguntó Michonne a su lado inquieta.

-Cada palabra -sonrió- a mi me costó creerlo.

De refilón volvió a mirar el cazador, que mantenía su postura, entonces sintió miedo, había pasado demasiado, se había endurecido tanto que de pronto pensó que si la tocaba se quebraría en mil pedazos.

Bajó la mirada instintivamente cuando el quiso buscar la suya.

Empezaron a ponerse en marcha, habían dispuesto vehículos con gasolina por el perímetro de Alexandría por si los iban necesitando, caminaron hasta una gran caravana, como la que tenía Dale y fueron subiendo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros y nos cuentas todo lo que has pasado? -preguntó Carol con calidez.

-Mejor esta noche -rió- cuando todos os hayáis duchado, haré una buena cena.

Cada paso hacía su vehículo era como un martillo en su cabeza, sentía que se desmayaría. Se subió al coche con Aaron y mantuvo su mirada en el frente al ponerse en marcha.

-¿Feliz? -preguntó el hombre sin mirarla.

-Mucho... -susurró tratando de contener su emoción, parpadeó varias veces apartando las lágrimas.

El camino se le hizo lento y tortuoso, quería hablar con ellos, preguntarles por lo que habían pasado.

Se bajó del coche antes de que lo metiera al recinto y los esperó.

Aparcaron los vehículos dentro y ellos empezaron a bajar, todos mostraban la misma genuina sorpresa al ver el barrio, Deanna caminó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estos son? -preguntó mirándola. Kai asintió- ¡Me alegro! Enséñales las casas, luego iré a veros.

-¿Las casas? -preguntó Glenn con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Acompañadme -sabiendo su número deberían ocupar las dos casitas que habían detrás de la suya. La distribución era exacta unas de otras- Hay habitaciones para cinco o seis personas pero el ático también puede utilizarse.

Entraron a la primera, con una decoración muy similar a la suya.

-Hay agua caliente y electricidad, tienen generadores solares en cada casa -explicó.

-Dios esto es rarisimo... -dijo Maggie manifestando los pensamientos de todos.

-Lo se, lo se, pero después de una ducha lo vais a ver todo mejor -salió de allí sin mirarlos, sus ojos se le clavaban en la nuca cuando cruzó hacia su casa.

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta un momento, hiperventilando, hasta que Max la vio.

-¡Kai! -exclamó con Lucky en los brazos- ¿Que pasa?

-Los he encontrado... -murmuró sin poder creérselo.

La chica la abrazó con fuerza, notando como sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras el bebé jugaba con sus rizos, sus hombros se movieron espasmódicamente mientras dejaba salir el llanto.

-¿Vas a cocinar? -preguntó la chica levantándose al rato, cuando se hubo calmado- podría hacer un bizcocho.

Cocinar, cocinar evitaba que pensara demasiado, debía hacer una fuente de macarrones con queso. Entre ambas y con el pequeño en la trona se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las horas pasaron volando, se aseó antes de ir a verles y se cargaron con varias botellas de vino que habían encontrado en el sótano, era una cena para celebrar.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Carol les abrió la puerta, estaban todos sentados en el salón, las miraron entrar, al menos todos habían hecho uso de los baños.

-Esta es Max -sonrió- y el pequeño es Lucky.

Se presentaron todos visiblemente incómodos, al final acabaron todos apretados en la mesa del comedor. Pasaron comiendo un momento un poco raro en que servían las copas.

-¿Como encontraste este sitio? -preguntó Michonne.

-Aaron me encontró, igual que a vosotros. Este sitio esta muy bien pero no hay mucha gente para defenderlo, así que lo envían a el a buscar supervivientes.

Consiguió limitar los temas de conversación a Alexandría, sus integrantes y lo que había crecido Judith, pero cuando terminaron el postre no pudo eludir más.

Les hizo pasar al salón, ella se sentó en el suelo, con Lucky aferrándose a sus brazos como si fuera su madre.

-A ver por donde empiezo... -pensó rascándose la cabeza- iba detrás de vosotros, ese misil me alcanzó, quedé inconsciente y desperté en este psiquiátrico que tenían cerrado, me rompí el brazo y me fisuré varios trozos de la pierna, allí estaba Max y la madre de este bicho -señalo al niño que soltó una carcajada- estuve allí casi dos meses... conseguimos salir con vida.

-¿Como que con vida? -preguntó Hershell desde su silla. Kai levantó la mano derecha, mostrandoles a todos el dedo que le faltaba. No podía detenerse a explicarles los detalles escabrosos.

-Estuvimos vagando muchos meses en una furgoneta, esperaba encontraros, encontramos el autobús, al final nos refugiamos en una casa a intentar pasar el invierno y Aaron nos encontró poco después.

Max se levantó e hizo una gran tetera con una infusión para todos.

-Cuando se gastó la gasolina del autobús tuvimos que continuar, temíamos que nos persiguieran si íbamos por carretera así que tomamos la vía del tren -relató Rick con voz áspera- empezamos a ver carteles de un lugar llamado Terminus, un santuario para supervivientes. Resultó ser una trampa. Eran caníbales.

-¿Caníbales? -soltó Kai horrorizada.

-Estuvimos hasta el cuello, pero gracias a Carol conseguimos salir de allí, lo demás ha sido vagar sin rumbo.

La chica suspiró, todos habían pasado por su infierno personal. El pequeño Lucky se sentó sobre ella y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -señaló levantándose con el bebé en brazos- deberíais descansar.

Se despidieron de ellos y caminaron por la calle hasta su casa. Subió a depositar al niño en su cuna y se quedó sentada en la pequeña camita durante un rato.

-Me voy a dormir Kai -señaló su amiga para que se apartara. Se levantó con una risita y bajó las escaleras. Se había empeñado en dormir con Lucky por no estar sola. Lo entendía.

No sabía que hacer con Daryl, no sabía como acercarse, no sabía si el quería que se acercara.

Resopló saliendo al porche, el fresco de la noche la despejó un poco, había sido un día muy intenso.

Entonces le vio, estaba recostado en una de las hamacas de su porche, calibrando su ballesta.

Caminó hacia el por la calle, como poseída, sus pasos la guiaban con precisión hasta que se colocó delante de el.

-Hey... -murmuró tensa.

-¿Ahora es tiempo de hablar? -preguntó con desdén. Si, estaba enfadado.

Todos sus sentimientos se desbordaron en el momento en que le cogió las manos y tiró de el para que se levantara, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, como temía si el la tocaba se rompería.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, repasando despacio sus manos ásperas, tenía cortes y hematomas. Fue subiendo sus manos por sus brazos, solamente tocando con la yema de los dedos, pasó por sus antebrazos y subió hasta sus hombros, entonces abrió los ojos enrojecidos despacio.

Daryl la observaba extrañado.

La chica apoyó con delicadeza la frente sobre su pecho, aspirando el aroma que tanto había echado de menos.

Entonces sus manos empezaron a moverse, empezaron a repasar la curva de su espalda, la cogió de la mano derecha y al notar que rozaba el muñón donde debía tener un dedo todos los flashes aparecieron de pronto, el momento en que le cortaron el dedo, el momento en que la tumbaron sobre la mesa y le quitaron la ropa, recordaba cada segundo con dolorosa claridad. De un empujón se apartó, al pestañear las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a limpiarlas.

-Lo siento... -susurró- estoy... estoy hecha una mierda...

Al levantar la mirada observó la preocupación en sus ojos, el anhelo.

-¿Que coño fue lo que te hicieron? -escupió con intensidad.

Kai suspiró dejando de temblar y sonrió levemente, estaba tan feliz de verle.

Le cogió la mano con la izquierda y acarició su dorso durante un segundo antes de soltarlo y marcharse a su casa.

No había tenido tiempo de digerirlo todo, siempre había algo que hacer, siempre había algo ocupando su mente, ahora cada vez que recordaba un dolor punzante le invadía el pecho, quería evitar el dolor a toda costa así que le daba la espalda.

Aiden se presentó en su casa al día siguiente, pero ella fingió estar muy cansada y volvió a meterse en la cama.

No se sentía capaz de volver, había pasado por todas las fases del duelo, verlos allí, vivos, juntos, le recordaba el momento en que había formado parte de ese grupo, ahora se sentía como si fuera una pieza de un puzzle que han masticado dejando inservible. Ya no encajaba.

Durante la semana no se acercaron más, empezaron a organizar turnos de vigilancia, de recolección y de todo tipo de ayuda. Ya que Kai estaba a cargo de las salidas con Aaron en esos momentos no tenía nada que hacer. No había escasez de comida así que tampoco tenía que salir a cazar, algo en su cerebro le dijo que ya podía retomar su venganza, como si un interruptor se encendiera ya no pudo apartar el pensamiento de volver al psiquiátrico, lo localizó en el mapa, no tenía prisa, prefería asegurar el plan.

Estaba apuntando los kilómetros en un papel cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Carl estaba allí, estaba casi igual de alto que ella, en una mano llevaba la guitarra. Lo abrazó con fuerza, había echado mucho de menos su compañía.

Se recostaron en las hamacas del porche, disfrutando del calor de la tarde. El chico le tendió la guitarra y ella acarició las cuerdas, sus dedos estaban poco entrenados, torpes.

-Vas a tener que volver a enseñarme -señaló riendo ante su propia falta de ritmo.

-He estado practicando cuando podía -dijo cogiéndola, empezó a tocar despacio su canción, Promise, pensaba que la había olvidado pero en cuanto empezó a cantar con voz baja recordó toda la letra.

-Dios parece que hayan pasado siglos... -se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Como estas? -preguntó el sin dejar de tocar, no la miraba, sabía que con estar allí era suficiente.

-Mejor... -suspiró, pero el nudo en su pecho volvió a formarse, le escocían los ojos- solo podré volver a ser yo si acabo con esa pesadilla.

-¿Que pesadilla?

-Tengo que volver al psiquiátrico y hacer que arda -declaró mirando el cielo azul que empezaba a tornarse anaranjado.

Fue entonces cuando el chico dejó de tocar y la miró.

-Kai...¿Que pasó allí?

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, no sabía si quería desvelar aquella verdad, la jodía por dentro.

-Esa mujer, Janine controlaba todo el edificio, tenía a mujeres en un pabellón siendo violadas casi a diario para poder engendrar niños, para repoblar la tierra -soltó una risita triste- una mañana una botella de alcohol apareció en mi cuarto y este fue el resultado -levantó la mano- la tarde en la que íbamos a irnos uno de esos animales me ató a una mesa -su voz se tornó temblorosa, notaba los ojos llenarse de lágrimas- si no llega a ser por Max...

Kai se encogió sobre si misma y se sentó de lado en la hamaca para mirarlo con furia.

-Hubiera matado a esa zorra si me hubiera dado tiempo -soltó temblando por completo- quise jugar con ella, le disparé a la mano, la hubiera torturado igual que ella había hecho conmigo...

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y ahogar los sollozos, podía sentir la oscuridad invadiendo su corazón.

Entonces Carl la abrazó con fuerza, no podía dejar de llorar, se abrazó a el, la entendía más que nadie. Necesitaba ese momento de debilidad con el.

-Al menos conseguisteis salvar a Lucky en ese momento -recitó a su oído con calma.

-El medico de allí escapó con nosotras -dijo separándose un poco de el- cogió el bebé una noche y se lo llevó. Joder jamás me había asustado tanto. Le disparé a la cabeza, sin pestañear, lo dejé allí pudriéndose. Yo... me he convertido en esto...

Fue entonces cuando Carl la cogió de los hombros con las manos extendidas, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Kai has tenido que hacer lo que has necesitado para sobrevivir -dijo con voz clara- todos lo hemos hecho. No eres peor persona ni te estas convirtiendo en nada. Cualquier plan que tengas yo te acompañaré.

-No Carl, no puedo pedirte que arriesgues tu vida...

-No me lo estas pidiendo -aclaró soltándola, parecía más calmada- somos un equipo ya lo sabes.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más el chaval se levantó y con una sonrisa cómplice se marchó. A otro lado estaba Daryl, sentado en la escalera del porche, mirándola fijamente.

No podría encararlo con sinceridad hasta que todo aquello estuviera resuelto.

Por la noche subió a su puesto, le gustaba aquel momento del día en el que observaba como los abetos se fundían con el cielo oscuro, la gente volvía a sus casas y empezaba a reinar la paz. Allí podía pensar, estaba consiguiendo calmarse cuando Aiden se sentó en la otra silla.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con el.

-¿Como estas? -preguntó neutro, su tono de voz pausado la relajó al momento- Se están adaptando bien.

-Si -asintió soltando un suspiro, ignoró por completo la primera pregunta- es extraño tenerlos aquí.

-Rick parece un poco tieso -le oyó decir a su lado. Blue soltó una carcajada. Ninguno se fijó en que había alguien observándolos.

Entonces le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Yo... no se si estoy preparada para esto... -el hombre se apartó como si quemara, murmurando una excusa- Eres un tío increíble, yo... estoy hecha un lío...

Se llevó una mano a la frente cansada.

-No tengo prisa -soltó a su lado dándole un suave empujón- cuando estés preparada solo déjamelo saber.

Estaba muy sorprendida por su temple, su calma, sonrió agradecida y le devolvió el empujón. No podía pensar en esos enredos de momento, tenía que centrar su mente para lo que se avecinaba. No tubo valor para confesárselo, prefería verlo tranquilo.

Hablo con Deanna al día siguiente, su gente no participaría en aquello y no mencionarían el nombre de Alexandría, pero le proporcionaría los medios.

No quería pedirle ayuda a nadie pero resultaría imposible hacer aquella misión sola, eso significaría tener que contarle la historia a los demás.

Aquella noche llamaron a su puerta. Kai llevaba aún la toalla en la cabeza mientras se secaba el pelo y reía de una de las bromas de Max.

Rick estaba allí en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó con voz suave.

La chica se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar directamente a sentarse al salón. Max jugaba con Lucky en la alfombra.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó la chica con inocencia.

Rick esperó hasta que Kai se sentó frente a el.

-Carl estuvo hablando conmigo esta tarde -aseguró- empezó a contarme una historia de un lugar horrible donde le hacían cosas horribles a las chicas. No quiso revelarme quien se lo había dicho, pero si me dijo que vosotros dos ibais a arreglar ese problema.

La chica enmudeció de golpe.

-Rick yo no le dije que viniera conmigo -gimió- si pudiera hacer esto sola y poner solamente mi vida en riesgo te juro que...

El hombre levantó una mano y ella volvió a callar acongojada.

-Lo único que me molesta es que no me lo hayas explicado a mi primero -su expresión se volvió triste durante un momento- todos, hasta Beth, se han ofrecido voluntarios.

-¿Vamos a volver a darles su merecido? -preguntó Max excitada.

-¿Vamos? -soltó Kai con ironía- De eso nada, Lucky te necesita.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el hombre se levantó y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Solo dame tiempo que prepare el viaje -sugirió- pero hazme un favor, cuando todo esto haya acabado habla con Daryl, se que lo está pasando mal.

Kai asintió, ella también podía sentirlo.

Al cerrar la puerta empezó a notar como la herida, el agujero negro que había aparecido en su pecho se estremecía, preparado para cerrarse.


End file.
